Legacy of a Hero
by Koshechka
Summary: A child born from Hyrule's Princess and its Hero inherits a deity soul and now he is thrust into a world where the evil of one man shall return but is the child ready to help the land of Telthar from this impending doom all the while trying to find out who his real parents are? Link is set to guide the child through this quest and watches as he becomes stronger than even he.
1. The Night Sky

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 1 - _The Night Sky_

_"As long as there is a princess named Zelda and as long as there is an evil menace to be freed from the Void of Evil then there will be a boy dressed in a green tunic with a magic swrod by his side to vanquish that evil."_ Or so the legend goes...

Faded blue eyes stared up at the star lit night sky, the moon hung over the western horizon, and he couldn't help but feel insignificant compared to the vastness of the night sky. It was a time of peace in the land, there was no war, no danger, and he was able to relax. His body had been freed from the endurance of a long hardship but it never kept his mind from wandering towards what the future held. This Hylian was unsure what to do in a time of peace, he had been helping Kakariko Village build new homes for their growing population but it still did not keep his mind at peace. The very air within the village seemed to radiate with something, there was something amiss in the village, and the hero couldn't quit figure out what it was.

He abruptly sat up from the rooftop that he had been relaxing on, he let his blue eyes wander over the sleeping village, and the thought crossed his mind about what had been occurring in the village that would put him in such a state of unease. The well's seal wasn't broken, the male was about to look away, but he caught the sight of a familiar blond haired Hylian. She wore a long beautiful dress with the Hyrule crest on it but his blue eyes widened in shock of her present state. The female was pregnant and it appeared that she was ready to burst from her clothing with such a large stomach. He was in shock at her current state but he didn't recall hearing about her being in bed with anyone else but the last time that he saw her was six months ago. _Could it really be?_

He leaped from the rooftop to land on another one that was close by, the warrior followed the princess of Hyrule as she strolled through the village, she entered Impa's house, and he immediately darted across the rooftops until he was able to land on top of the appropriate house. He crept down the side and peered through the open window with one eye as he kept his body flush against the outside wall. The princess was on her back with the doctor examining her, his fingers curled into fists as he realized that she avoided seeing him because of her condition, and this only angered him. _I have never felt such anger before, at least not towards any one that wasn't my enemy. How can she do this to me? How could she not tell me this?_ Link ground his teeth together as the anger only boiled beneath his calm countenance, Zelda had lied to him about her pregnancy, and he had believed her. _What a fool I was!_ Link couldn't do anything but wait until the birth would start or end but he still couldn't fathom why she would want to keep it a secret. He sat down, pressed his back against the side of the building, and placed his head in his hands. The savior of Hyrule couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the princess of the land, the one that he saved, had lied to him, and kept this pregnancy a secret from him. _I believe he's mine._ With that thought the first scream broke through the silent night and Link desperately wished that there was some way he could have helped her.

_She kept a secret from you! How dare you patronize yourself for thinking that you would want to help her through this. No, this is hers alone to deal with,_ replied the voice of his darkside. Link shook his head, ever since that one time in the Water Temple, the voice was with him but he shoved that voice aside. Now was not the time to think about his own problems when there was a child about to be born into the world. Her screams were broken up by heavy breathing and panting while the doctor gave her instructions to breathe then push and breathe again. Link kept his head in his hands, his fingers gripped tufts of his hair as if he was going to rip them out but he ground his teeth and forced himself to never move from his position. Her screams nearly made his heart burst at the fact that he couldn't help her but his darker side kept reminding him that she kept her pregnancy from him and Link held onto that. It was an arduous task for the hero to sit there and do nothing while the princess was in labor, after what seemed an eternity Link could see that the moon had coasted towards the other side of the horizon, night was almost done. Silence engulfed the village, there was a slapping sound, and finally the cry of an infant breached the silent early morning.

The doctor explained that he was going to retire for a bit while she enjoyed her new infant, Link peeked over the window once more, and decided that now would be a good time to have a look at the infant. He stood up from his position and watched as Zelda placed the small baby in a crib before putting herself against the pillow on the bed in order to gain her own rest. Once her eyes closed, he slipped into the room stealthily, Link crept towards the infant in the crib, and he squatted down. A soft expression met his face, it softened the age lines as he gazed down at the pale infant, and the small mop of blond hair on the top of his head. "You are precious little one," whispered Link. The baby stirred, turned its head towards the hero, and opened its eyes. They were a very vivid green like one of the fairy's lights from Kokiri Forest. His own blue ones widened at the sight but softened just as instantly since the baby gave a toothless grin. Link reached his hand over the crib towards the infant, the baby took his index finger in his two tiny hands, and began to chew on it.

Link's face softened even further, he slipped his hand out of the infant's grasp, reached into the crib, and pulled out the baby. Their short time together that they had was special to Link, he cradled the child against his chest, the infant leaned its head against his chest, and listened to the older man's steady heartbeat. Vivid green eyes slowly fluttered closed at the steady rhythm of Link's heartbeat and he held the infant close to his face. He placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the infant as the hero of Hyrule replaced the warm bundle back into the crib. Calloused fingers pulled the blanket over the child so that he would be warm but he wanted to give him something to show that he was special. His dark side spoke up, _Why not give him a Triforce symbol? Or a piece of cloth? Something that you can give him to keep him comfortable as he grows up._ Link kept thinking about what he could possible give the child and he finally thought of something. A long piece of leather was pulled out from his side pouch, and he looked on his person for something that resembled the Triforce. Link kept looking until he found something that would work. He reached behind him, pulled out an arrow, and yanked the steel tip off as quietly as he could. He replaced the stick in the quiver, and began to wrap the leather strip around the arrowhead. It was a special arrowhead, he was the only one that used them, and once he was sure that steel tip was secured, Link leaned down in the crib, and gently wrapped the necklace around the infant's neck. It was crude but beautiful and he hoped that the child would wonder about it, the only piece to his missing father, and Link tucked the arrowhead under the blanket. The hero stepped away from the crib and headed towards the window where he leaned against the wall and watched Zelda sleep.

It wasn't long before she woke up, feeling something different in the room, her blue eyes fluttered open, and they riveted onto Link. The man that saved Hyrule had changed, his hair was lighter as was his eyes, and his skin more tan than she remembered. He even looked bulkier than before, it was clear by the way the tunic hugged his form whereas before it was rather loose. "Link..you look different," came her whisper.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"You..." she couldn't find her voice as the male's faded blue eyes locked onto her form. She allowed her gaze to wander over his form and she noticed that he still held the mirror shield on his back, she recognized the red trim. "Don't you want a Hylian shield?"

"No. I earned this shield in the Desert Temple and I will not be rid of it. Now answer me, why did you hide this child from me?"

"I didn't want you to be distracted since you were patrolling Hyrule."

His eyes narrowed at her, "That's dung and you know it! Your excuse does not give you the right to hide the birth of my child from me!" His voice was still quiet but the anger was present, he kept his voice down so that he wouldn't wake the child up.

"What would you do had you known? Would anything have changed?"

"YES! Everything would have changed! I would have been there to help you and to help raise him."

"Would he be a warrior? A farmer? A blacksmith? A stable hand? What would you raise him as dear Link?" It was then that he turned his back to her so that she saw her own reflection in the mirror shield while he looked out at the stars. _I can't see his face now but..._

"Does your father know?"

"Yes and he assumes that the father is someone from another family. Prince Garth from Munray is his suspicion. But now _you_ didn't answer my question."

"Everything." She tilted her head in confusion, "I would have taught him everything that I know and everything you listed is everything that I know, blacksmithing included."

"How do you know blacksmithing?"

"I make my own arrowheads, Zelda. I learn from others that know the trade so he would have learned everything from me. That's how I would have rasied him." He kept quiet as did she just as the night began to lighten. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"I suppose."

"There was a husband and a wife that lived in Hyrule Castle Market. One day the wife bore her husband a child, a male child but that very same day, war had struck the market. The husband went into the fray to protect his wife and child while the mother fled the market with the infant. He died in battle while she was gravely wounded during the escape. By sheer will, she made it to a forest inhabited by children, and they helped her to their guardian. She pleaded with the forest guardian to raise her child, to care for him, and he agreed. But soon after the agreement, she passed on, knowing that her child was safe. The forest, in turn, raised the child as one of their own and never told him anything until years down the line."

"What a sad story. Why would you tell me this?"

"For a sage you don't seem to see a lot of things that are in front of you. Besides, it's a true story." He was quiet for a time, "The children were the Kokiri, the forest Kokiri Forest, the tree guardian was the Great Deku Tree, and the infant child...that was me." She gasped as he looked over his shoulder at her, "I never found out until after the Forest Temple and the Deku Tree Seed was safe."

"Such a long time and so much hardship not to know who you are."

"Yes and now you will do the same to this child. I assume that you'll hide him, won't you?" Zelda held a mixture of shock and confusion on her face. "A princess without a husband and a child is frowned upon by other countries. The best place to hide him would be somewhere no one will be able to find him, not even me."

"You don't want to see him?"

"I'll find him again. No matter where you hide him, I will find him again. Do you have a name for him?"

"No, I wasn't sure if it was to be a boy or a girl. Do you?"

"Maiku." With that said, Link turned away from her, took in a deep breath, and leaped through the window from Impa's house. Zelda's cry was inaudible which caused the child to wake up and begin crying as well just as the sun rose over the horizon. Link hit the ground and bolted for the exit to Kakariko Village, he had something to discuss with the king before Zelda had a chance to ruin everything. "I have to hurry." Once Epona was in sight, he jumped onto her back and the pair sprinted towards the castle which had just lowered its gates. The Market was empty and that gave Link an advantage with Epona, she galloped through the main paths until she reached the castle entrance. He bolted off of her back which caused her to rear up but he didn't have time, he would comfort her later, and sprinted to the throne room.

Link was panting as the king entered and he kneeled in front of him. The king patted his shoulder, "No need for that. You are my equal and always will be. Hyrule owes you a great debt, what can I do for you?" When the warrior stood up, the king noticed something strange about his demeanor, "What is it?"

"Zelda had a male child today." The king nodded, "His name is Maiku and...he's not Prince Garth's, the boy is my son." Astonishment crossed the king's face but he soon smiled and nodded once more while keeping his hand on Link's shoulder. "She's going to hide him away and I want you to put him somewhere that I will be able to find him."

"Did you give him anything?"

"I made a necklace that holds one of my arrowheads."

"Very good! It will make him wonder about his father but at least he'll know that he has one. What's a good place to hide a child from everyone but easy for you to find him?" The two thought about it but Link was still panting from the sprint through the castle courtyard. "Ah! I have it! Lon Lon Ranch!" The Hero of Time stared dumbfounded at the king, it was such a perfect place to hide a child. "Yes? Good idea?" He numbly nodded, "Good good. Now that's been settled, what are we going to do about this elite guard that you spoke of days ago?"

"Um...they would be hand selected by me. I will go to Telthar and train with their own soldiers, they are the best when it comes to stealth and techniques that involve shadows. I believe they were only second to our Sheikah."

"You're quite right my boy. Now, I will go ahead and send an owl over there with a letter stating your arrival. I want them ready with everything that you'll need. Stay as long as you need but do inform me of any changes in their castle."

"I will. I have some attire that would be perfect for these guards."

"Very good, what will they be called?"

"Since Hyrule was thrust into twilight many years ago, why not call them 'Twilight Guards'?"

The king thought about it for a moment and nodded, "That's a great name! Fearsome and mysterious all at once. Perfect. But people will be able to see them?"

"Yes, I believe it's better that way. We don't want to resurrect the Sheikah since we don't have anyone alive to teach them the ways. But I can learn something close to it from the soldiers of Telthar and bring it here."

"Very smart. I like that idea. Go and pack now. Zelda will be bedridden for a while and I want to make sure that you have everything ready. Remember, Maiku will be at Lon Lon Ranch when you get curious." Link nodded with a grateful smile as he left the throne room, "Be careful and do not hold a grudge against her. She's not worth it Link."

He was riding Epona to Kokiri Forest to get his gear, it was a place that was safe for him, and his mind turned to Lon Lon Ranch. _You should've thought of that first you dimwit but I guess you were upset._ "Yeah..." _Well the king is a great guy. You should be happy with that so what are you afraid of?_ Link sighed and stated, "I can't feel the presence of Oni anymore." _You don't think?_ "I do...no one even knows about you so how would they know about him. And it does seem possible, if I was able to absorb your soul and his, it would only make sense that one of you was passed on." _But why not me? Why him?_ "You're my dark side, he's not. Oni is...something else..." _It frightens you?_ "Yes. It frightens me a great deal. What about you?" _Yeah. Me too but I don't think we should feel frightened at all. Oni's good, I can tell._ "Should I trust your judgement of what 'good' is?" _I guess not_. There was laughter in his mind and Link couldn't help but laugh out loud as well. The Deku Tree had told him not to be afraid of his dark side or of the presence of Oni but embrace them. Since then Link has always had them but now Oni was missing and he feared that he had entered the body of his son. _Perhaps he'll protect him like I do you sometimes._ "We can only hope."

-::::::-

Rays of sun shone down upon the deck of the ship, it had nearly taken one month to cross the Sea of Clouds in order to go to Telthar. The hero only hoped it was all worth it and that the necklace he made for his son was still with him. Blue eyes stared down at the passing waves until he heard someone approaching him from the side, he glanced up to see the captain of the ship, a man with no hair on his head but a short beard on his face. The man dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, a brown vest, and matching pants with black boots. He leaned on the railing with Link and waited a few minutes before wanting to speak with the warrior.

"Ya seem bothered. Something I can help with?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. My son...was taken from me and placed somewhere else."

"I see. Do you know where he was taken?" Link nodded, "Then that's good. You can always see him no matter what."

"But he won't know me."

"Sure he will!" The hero looked into the amber eyes of the ship captain and looked confused. "If you see him, visit him, and talk with him then you'll see that you still have an influence on him. I know it's hopeless now but give it time, you'll see. Besides, you can still watch over him even if he won't know that you're his father."

"How?"

"By making friends with the people that take care of him. He'll see you on some sort of regular basis and will associate with you. That's all I can help you with, Link."

He smiled at the captain, "You've helped enough. Thank you."

"By the way, why was he taken from you?"

"This you'll have to keep a secret." The man nodded and Link whispered, "His mother is Princess Zelda and since we're not married..."

"I understand now. So it was your suggestion?" Link nodded, "Then everything will be fine. Does he have something of yours?"

"Yeah. I made a necklace using leather and one of my arrowheads."

"Nice gift."

"Do you really think so?"

"Uh-huh. It shows that his father is a great man. Your arrowheads are beautifully crafted since you make them yourself. He won't learn about it yet but he'll know that he's special and that his father is watching over him somewhere."

Link smiled, "How do you know all this?"

"I was taken from my father too." He was in shock about this but the captain nodded and lifted up his right wrist. There was a bracelet on it, "My mother told me that my father gave this to me when I was but a baby barely able to walk. I know he's out there on another ship. That's why I'm a captain and as long as I have this to show proof of who I am, then I know that I'll meet him but I think he's just scared."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep finding letters from my father, gifts, things like that in my cabin. So he knows who I am because he's watching over me but I think that he's scared now. He's been hiding for so long that he's afraid of what I might do if he told me but I wouldn't harm him. I forgive him for not coming forward because, in the end, he's still watching over me." Link nodded with a smile, "But don't be afraid to tell him. Only tell him when you believe that he's old enough to know but never be afraid. My father can afford to be afraid but the son of a great hero like you should know his lineage."

"Thanks. I won't be afraid to tell him but I think the hard part is keeping it a secret."

"Aye. I bet it is but you have strength and he has your strength so you'll be fine." Link smiled again and thanked the captain. "Your a guest on my ship so I treat you as my own. I'm always willing to help even my crew here. If they have a problem they know that they can come to me any time. So, anything else bothering you?"

"Yeah. But...it's hard to explain."

"Do the best you can." Link proceeded to tell him about his dark side and Oni, about how he had absorbed them during the course of his adventures but now it was all different. He didn't feel the presence of Oni anymore and he and his dark side are both worried about it. "That one I can't help you with. I'm sorry but you know who can?" The hero looked at him, "Telthar's king and queen. They know more about the spiritual workings of the world than anyone else. They'd be able to help you." Link nodded and they parted ways. He felt refreshed and somehow relieved, Link felt as if he could take on Ganondorf again. _Yeah right! You're so OLD now!_ The cackling laughter only made Link grin as he turned away from the Sea of Clouds and started to help the crew out with their chores on the deck.

-::::::-

Sunlight bounced off the squared shoulder armor that held a swirled design that was part of the Hyrule Castle insignia. It gilded the golden armor and passed over the sapphire gem and eventually glistened off the silver chain mail. One gloved hand gripped the main rope to the mast of the ship as it glided across the Sea of Clouds. Faded blue eyes squinted in the bright sun as the port to Hyrule appeared on the near horizon, it melted from the misty clouds that floated across the water, and a smile tugged its way onto his lips. A voice called from the crows nest, "HYRULE PORT DEAD AHEAD!" There was much rejoicing from the sailors as they finally reached their destination. It had been a long time coming and he hoped that his son had not found out anything about his lineage but he doubted it very much, the boy would only be five years old. _Such a long time to not be able to see him. I had forgotten how long it takes to learn something new_. There was a silent cackle in the back of his mind and he knew it to be the shadow that followed him everywhere, the one that was named Dark Link but he only went by Shadow. _Heh, interesting choice of names for him._ His red hat flowed out behind him with the wind currents that were guiding the ship back to the harbor, he relinquished his position at the bow of the ship to help the crew prepare for docking.

"You don't have to help us sir," stated one of the sailors.

"Nonsense. You were kind enough to stay in Telthar's port for five years, it's the least I can do." The sailor smiled at the hero as he reached out with his gloved hands towards the rope. The ship docked into the harbor, the warrior was the first one off the ship, and his boots made a hallowed thud on the planks. Merchants and citizens alike gave him a wide berth of respect as the sun glinted off various parts of his elegant armor. He entered the marketplace, glad to see that it was much more busy than when he had left, the trade had been picking up, and he saw Gorons and Zoras alike selling wares. It was pleasing to see how well they were getting along with the Hylians and villagers from Kakariko village. Link passed by the fountain when he saw a toddler sitting on the edge of the stones, swinging his small feet to and fro. There was no one around the child so he decided to see if he was lost or if someone had simply left him there to wait for their return. The Hero of Time looked at the toddler and asked, "Is this seat taken?" He shook his head so the older man sat next to the small child, "Are you lost?"

"Yeah. I lost my mum."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How about I help you find her? Will that cheer you up?" Link watched as the child looked up at him and gave a tentative nod. Strong arms picked up the child and rested him on his left hip, his arm was wrapped around his backside for support and comfort, and he noticed how the child grabbed onto his shoulder armor for balance. He smiled, "Where shall we start?" The toddler pointed to a stand of fruits so he headed over to start asking questions. Within minutes, Link realized that it was going to take awhile so he looked at the child, "This could take awhile so can you tell me your name?"

"Maiku."


	2. Malon's Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 2 - _Malon's Child_

Blue eyes widened in astonishment at the name that came from the lips of the male toddler, _Maiku! This is my son! How? Why?_ Then the voice of Shadow piped in, _Moron, he's with his foster mother in the market. You're lucky that he got lost and found his way to the fountain otherwise you would have never caught him. Now start looking for his mother! He looks like he's about to cry._ The darker half was right, there were tears welling up in the child's eyes so Link bounced him on his hip for a little bit until the child laughed. "Hey, no tears alright? We're going to find your mother, you'll see." He nodded and it was then that Link noticed his hair was completely white, there was no evidence of yellow at all, _That's...just...like...Oni._ Shadow had agreed with him but he pushed it from his mind, he would worry about that another time. "Maiku?" Green eyes looked at the hero's face, "I'm Link."

"EH?" came Maiku's exclamation. "The hero?"

Link chuckled, "Of course. Who else would have the name of 'Link'?" The boy shrugged and sheepishly looked away. "Hey it's alright. Tell you what, you can have my name for a little while okay?" He tilted his head to one side in confusion, "I'll be the evil Ganon and you be Link. Okay?" He nodded fervently which made Link laugh even more so they returned to the fountain and Link sat there and waited for Maiku to start the game. "So? As Link what's the first thing that you're going to do?"

"Fight people!"

"No, you don't fight people. You battle those that threaten the homeland. So who will you really fight?"

"Evil!"

The boy held up his fist to show that he meant the truth which made Link smile, "Alright then! Tell me, what weapon will you use?"

"The Master Sword and I will wear a green tunic, like you."

"Ah but you wouldn't have to wear one."

"Why?"

"Because you're me right now so you'd already be wearing one. Can't you see it?" Maiku shook his head, "Oh but it's right here. Look how green it is! Oh no! Is that the master sword that you have?" It was then that Maiku pulled out the necklace with the arrowhead on it, Link inwardly grinned as Shadow hooted with joy. Maiku made short jabbing gestures at Link who was pretending to take them in the stomach. "Oh no! Curse you hero of time! I'll get you someday!"

"Not in the Void of Evil you won't!"

Link fell off the fountain and hit the floor gently while pretending to grab for Maiku. The boy simply jumped back and slipped on the corner of a stone. As he fell, it was slow motion to Link, he pushed his body forward, and caught him on his chest. Maiku looked at Link, grinned, and laughed. This prompted the hero to start laughing as well, he stood up, and picked up Maiku. The boy was set on the fountain once more while he said, "Be careful next time okay? At least until you're the height of these stones." Maiku nodded fervently again just as there was a feminine chuckle from nearby. Blue eyes glanced over to the female voice and they locked with another set of dark blue eyes framed by red hair. "Malon?"

"Hello Link, it's been a long time," she replied while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I see you found my son." Link nodded as Maiku reached out his hands towards his mother, she took him gently, and kissed his forehead. "I always tell him to wait for me by the fountain if he ever gets lost. You know how children's attention spans are." Link nodded and felt a pang of sadness at having to relinquish his son to the farm girl but there was something about her that made him joyful on the inside. _She's a cutie. I like her more than that princess._ Link shushed his darker half who only replied with a cackle as Malon watched him. "You seem different since the last time that I saw you. How long ago was that?"

He grinned, "When I had to steal Epona from Ingo. Back before the defeat of Ganondorf."

"Ah yes! That was something and I'm glad that you did that. So what are you doing here in town?"

"I just got back from Telthar today."

"Oh? Please walk with me?" Link nodded, "So tell me what you were doing over there."

Link nodded again, "I was learning from their soldiers about stealth."

"I remember hearing about the Twilight Guard establishment. Is that what you were doing over there?"

"Aye. I finished my own training about a month ago and came back here to tell the king about it. There was something else interesting over there too. Would you like to be the first to hear about it?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "I don't know. Is it good news?" He nodded, "Okay, tell me."

"The queen had a set of twins while I was over there." Malon stared in pleasant surprise, "One was a boy and the other a girl. They're about two now so three years younger than Maiku." She smiled and noticed that the child had taken to sleeping on her shoulder. "He's tired, he must have had a long day."

"No, it's from all that playing that you two did." Link only grinned at her as they walked through the marketplace. Malon was telling him about everything that had changed at the ranch and how her father and Ingo were able to reconcile. There were more horses, cows, and cuccos so they were able to gain make quite a bit of profit. The trio arrived at the wagon that she used to travel between the ranch and the market. "Would you mind helping me? I can't drive this thing with one hand. I'm sorry if you'll be late back to the castle."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll just see the king tomorrow, it's no trouble at all." Malon gave him a grateful smile as he hopped in the front of the wagon next to her. He picked up the reigns and told the horse to go, "I assume that Epona is at the ranch?"

"Of course. She always comes there when you're gone. I think she knows that you'll come find her there or call her." The two adults laughed at it as the horse trudged along the path to the ranch from the castle. "You know, Maiku's normally not comfortable with strangers. I wonder why he was with you."

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time, what child wouldn't want to meet me?" Malon agreed with him as they both chuckled, "Speaking of children, I didn't know you had a child Malon."

"He's not mine, as much as I wish he was." This made a surprised look on his face which made Malon laugh, "I've always wanted children but the right man never came along so when I found him in a basket at the front door, I instantly fell in love. But I must say that whoever the father is must love him. The necklace around his neck shows that much proof and I couldn't bring myself to take it away, my father tried once, and he threw such a fit until he got it back."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just wish I knew the father so that I could tell him that his son is okay."

"You know he thinks of you as his mother."

"I know that but he'll understand someday. Until then, I'm willing to keep him all to myself," replied Malon with a motherly smile on her face as she cuddled Maiku to her bosom.

_This feeling inside me...what is it? I've never felt it before except the first time that I saw her as a child and I thought she was so elegant in her white dress humming Epona's song. Could I have been destined to be with her instead of Zelda? She was a sage so that gave her the ability to see the future or destinies in people so she would have known and in that knowledge she took advantage of me. I was never supposed to be with Zelda, is that why Oni was passed on? To protect him? To teach him things that I cannot?_ Shadow responded, _It's very possible Link. I believe that too. Oni will teach him the things that you cannot and let us hope that he has a good heart like the milk lady here._ Link wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained from doing it and instead thought back, _Her name is Malon._ Shadow chuckled, _I know but I like to call her the milk lady._ Link also refrained from shaking his head at the comment.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked over at Malon who held a worried expression on her beautiful visage. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You spaced out a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some important things, that's all."

"Okay. Well you're more than welcome to stay the night at the ranch. You may not make it back to the castle in time."

"That sounds really good. I've been on a ship for a month so I think a grounded bed would do me wonders." The two adults started laughing together once again as the horse and cart pulled into Lon Lon Ranch. It was then that a portly man exited the nearby barn just as the horse and cart stopped, Link hopped out of the seat first, and made his way over to Malon. She handed Maiku over and got out as well, the savior of Hyrule handed the child back, and turned around to wave at the portly man. "Hello Talon. How have you been these years?"

"AH! LINK! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed the older farmer. His hair was a mop of white along with his beard and he sauntered up to Link with his hand out. They shook roughly, "I'm doing very well! Come inside! Dinner's almost ready and I'm sure that we've got extra. If you don't want anything then can I offer you some milk?"

Link chuckled, "I'll stay for dinner. That sounds wonderful, thank you Talon."

"Oh no trouble at all! So, have you decided on an answer?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion, much the same way that Maiku had done earlier, and this caught Malon's attention. "Years ago you caught all three of those chickens and I asked you if you wanted to marry my daughter."

"FATHER! You didn't?"

"Actually he did but I was just a child then so I didn't really know what it meant but now that I'm older..."

"Well? Yes or no?"

Link looked at the father of the beautiful milk lady, "I'll tell you in private." Talon nodded with a grin since Link was also grinning but Malon only shook her head at the two as they entered the ranch home. She immediately went to give Maiku a bath so that he would be ready for dinner and the two males were joined by Ingo. They set up the table while Link simply sat there watching everything, he was told not to do anything at all since he was a guest. "I love your grandson Talon."

"Maiku? Yeah, he's a cutie even if he reallly isn't ours. I still love him like one and so does Malon. You know that she never dated anyone after you left here with Epona." He stared in shock at the portly man, "It's true. Ingo can testify to that. She just didn't seem interested in men at all so she occupied herself with work. Milking the cows, training the horses, taking care of Epona while you were away, and tending the cuccos as well as cooking dinner and cleaning. But since she has Maiku now, everything's changed. She's so gentle and open like when she was a child." Link smiled and Talon paused in the stirring of the stew, "So, what's your answer?" Link smiled as he simply mouthed one word and Talon nodded, "We'll talk more when Maiku's more grown." The Hero of Time had agreed with that and Malon returned with a clean Maiku shortly behind her in a cotton pajamas. The farm girl picked up the child and placed him on the table so that he could swing his feet around as he waited for the food to be ready. "Maiku how was you day?"

"Good."

"Uh-huh," replied Talon as he looked over his shoulder. The child looked back with his green eyes, "Did you fight any evil today?"

"Ganon."

"Oh? You did?" The child nodded enthusiastically as he stood up on the table and pretended to sword fight with his arrowhead. Talon laughed as he sat down at the table to watch the boy, "I see! Very good then! You won right?" Maik nodded again as the child sat down but he moved closer towards Link than his grandfather and Talon watched as Link smiled at the child. He ruffled his hair and the farmer glanced over at Malon who had also been watching them. He winked at her which caused her to blush crimson as she turned away to finish the supper.

Steaming bowls of stew were placed on the table with spoons, Malon picked up Maiku, sat down with him on her lap, and began to feed him. She made sure that the stew was cool enough for him before giving him a spoonful and telling him to chew slowly. Link smiled at them while he ate his own bowl of food, "This is delicious. Thank you Malon, Talon."

"Think nothing of it my boy. It's good to have you here for something other than saving Hyrule. It must be a relief right?" asked Talon.

"Yeah it is."

"He's been busy father, establishing an elite guard."

"Oh?"

Link nodded as he finished his stew, "Yes. The king and I agreed that Hyrule needed some extra support around. So we came up with the idea of recreating a guard that are similar to the Sheikah of past. But everything isn't completely worked out yet. I just came back from Telthar today from my own training."

"I see. That's very good to hear that you've been busy. Hyrule's safe but you're still trying to make her even more safe. You're a good guardian Link." He only smiled at Talon as Malon picked up the dishes, placed them in the sink, and returned to take Maiku to bed. "You should go outside and see Epona, she misses you." Link nodded, excused himself from the table, and headed out into the corral where Epona was sure to be.

Boots crunched on the grass underfoot, a snort echoed around the quiet corral, and the mahogany horse turned her head to see who had been approaching her. She whinnied joyfully as she met her rider in the middle, she nuzzled his chest, and Link smiled. "I missed you too girl." A gloved hand caressed the side of her face just under the eye and Link's blue eyes connected with her own as they stared at one another, not uttering a single sound. The warrior leaned his head onto her own, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath of the familiar scent of his long time companion. "I've missed you these past five years. Have you been watching him?" he asked quietly. She let out a breath and stamped one hoof on the ground, this made him smile, and open his eyes. "You're a good girl Epona. I'm counting on you to watch him for me since I cannot be here all the time but I'll do my best." Once more she stamped her hoof on the ground.

"You know Maiku loves her," came a feminine voice from behind him. The pair looked at Malon who was wearing a white blouse with a lavender skirt and her brown apron. She nodded, "It's true. Whenever I'm busy with work, he's always here by her leg holding onto her. As if she was his playmate."

"I don't mind and neither does Epona, do you girl?"

She whinnied as the two Hylians laughed, "That's good. I don't want to know what Maiku would do should he find out that he wouldn't be allowed to play with her."

"Does he sleep with her?"

"Yes he does. When it's time for a nap, he always runs to Epona's side. And it's cute because she'll lay down with him for an hour or more sometimes nuzzling his hair."

Link laughed and looked at the mare, "Is this true?" She snorted and stamped her hoof on the ground, "You're a good girl." He rubbed her cheek before turning to face Malon again. "Thank you for keeping Epona safe. I'm afraid that I may not be able to visit so often any more now that I have established the guard officially. Training's over and now begins the real work."

"I have faith in you Link. I know that you'll finish up soon enough to see Maiku again. He likes you." The hero only nodded, "We should head inside for some sleep. Unless you'd like to sleep in the barn with Epona."

"You know what, I think I will. I've missed her these past five years." Malon chuckled as she approached Link. He relinquished his hands on Epona as she embraced him and the male faltered for a moment before returning it.

She whispered, "I'm glad you're back. Please visit as much as you can...I..." Malon sighed, "I've missed you." Link smiled as they parted and he looked into her dark blue eyes with his own light blue ones.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Malon. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Link."

She walked away from the horse and rider with a crimson blush on her face. There was a nudge in his back, he looked over to see Epona with a twinkle in her eye, and he grinned. "You go ahead and laugh Epona. Don't worry, I won't let her slip away this time." With that said, the pair walked towards the barn so that they could get their sleep for the coming days.

-::::::-

The Twilight Guards were established in the coming years and Hyrule prospered even more now that they had an official envoy to accompany the king and princess on their travels while guarding the land. Familiar scents entered his nostrils as he put a foot into the field of Hyrule, it was good to be home permanently, and Link knew exactly where he was going to go first. He reached into the bag behind him, pulled out the blue ocarina, and placed it against his lips. The notes flowed out of instrument effortlessly and his fingers moved across the top as if he had been playing all the years. The final note left, he replaced the instrument, and heard the distant whinny. He grinned as the familiar white and mahogany mare crested the hill. Link sprinted towards the horse as she cantered towards him, Epona nuzzled his chest, and he hugged her face. He immediately hopped into the saddle and they rode towards Lon Lon Ranch so that he could see the woman that he fell in love with as well as his son. _You've got two reasons to visit now,_ stated Shadow. "I know but it's a shame that I can't tell either one of them." _All in good time, all in good time._ "Since when have you been wise?" Shadow laughed, _Since I've been inside of you!_ The pair laughed while Epona glided over the green fields.

Once inside the gates of the ranch, he slid off her back, and knocked on the door to the ranch house. Talon opened up and grinned, "Good to see you back my boy! How is everything?"

"Doing fine now. I believe I can stay in Hyrule permanently now."

"WONDERFUL! Malon and Maiku are in the cucco hut gathering eggs. You're more than welcome to help out."

"Aye and what are you doing?"

"Me...I'm making lunch, sssshhh!" Link only laughed as he trotted through the ranch towards the cucco hut with Epona shortly behind him. He reached it in no time, entered, and watched as Malon was picking out only the proper eggs while Maiku was doing the same.

The boy had grown since Link had last seen him, _He's ten now. It's been five years. Hey! He's the same as you when you started your journey! Maybe he'll start one too._ Link whispered, "Let's hope not." Shadow only laughed in the back of his mind as he continued to watch them gather eggs. Maiku reached in to pick an egg, looked at it, put it back, then went to grab another one which ended up in the basket. He paused in reaching for the next egg, he sniffed the air, and his ears twitched. Maiku looked towards the entrance and stared with wide green eyes at Link. The hero grinned and gave a wave to the child who only stood there and stared.

He immediately darted to Malon, he tugged on her skirt, she looked down, and looked to see where he had been pointing. Her blue eyes softened and a smile caressed her features, "Hello! It's been so long. Why don't you wait outside?"

"No. I think I'd like to help." He came closer and took the baskets from Malon and Maiku alike even though the boy was still staring in awe of the hero. "Come now, I think this is enough. Let's get the rest of the chores done." Malon nodded and followed Link out of the hut with the white haired child following behind her. They brought the baskets into the house so that they could be put away for selling at the market, Link followed Malon out of the house, and into the cow barn so that he could help her milk. They both took a seat next to a cow and put a pail underneath as they milked them. Maiku, on the other hand, was hiding in the corner, watching them as they conversed about the years.

He whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself, "Who is that?" A strong, older male voice replied in his mind, _That would be Link. You met him when you were five in the market._ "Oh..okay. I remember now. But..." _You like him right?_ "Yeah." _Then don't be afraid to talk to him. He's the Hero of Time and he's not the type of person to consort with many people so you should consider yourself honored._ "But..." _You want to be like him?_ "Uh-huh." _I can teach you but not yet. We'll have to wait when everyone is asleep. You can practice in the barn._ "Thanks. What's your name anyway?" _You can call me Oni._ "Thanks Oni. Will you be my friend?" _Of course. I've always been your friend, Maiku._ The boy smiled as he slipped out of the cow barn and ran towards the one where they kept the horses. He immediately looked around for something that could resemble a sword, Maiku found a pitchfork, and he began his lessons. The ones that Oni were teaching him and he tried his best but found that he was still too small to hold the pitchfork properly. _It's alright. When you get bigger._ "Okay." Maiku sighed, put the tool down, and sat on a nearby hay bale to stare at the ground. Silver drops fell from his face and onto the floor, _Don't be sad Maiku. You'll get stronger and bigger and then you'll be just like Link._ The child wiped the tears from his his eyes, nodded, and jumped off the hay bale to help with the chores once more.

As the years wore on and Link was able to tend to many matters inside Hyrule, including skirmishes between suitors to Princess Zelda even though he didn't enjoy it, and all he could think about was Malon. Link was standing in the courtyard, looking at the red roses that had bloomed for spring. Light blue eyes stared into the center of the flower, all he saw was Malon's red hair, and when he looked up at the sky, he saw her blue eyes. The warrior sighed with a content smile on his face, "So she truly was the one."

"Who was?" He turned around to see the king approaching him with a smile. He reached a hand towards the roses and caressed them, the velvety texture made his smile broaden. "You know there has been talk lately about my daughter possibly finding someone to marry." Link nodded as he also watched the roses, they were beautiful against the green shrubbery. "I hear it's Prince Garth of Munray and it's a great choice but..I was wondering..."

"Wondering about what?"

"If you had any plans for him."

"Plans? Like for a wife?"

"Yes. He is of noble blood, even half of him which makes him an heir to this kingdom."

"Would you choose him over your daughter's new child should she have one?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Well, it's easy. He is the first born son of Zelda and that makes him the first heir. So? Any plans?"

Link smiled, "I was thinking of Princess Linweh."

"Of Telthar?"

"Yeah. She's only three years younger than him and as graceful as the oldest courtier. Have you met her?"

"No but they are coming here for a visit. To make a treaty with Hyrule since we are enemies. I'm hoping that my daughter won't screw it up. So I would like for you be there for this." Link nodded, "That's good to hear. Now tell me who was the one you were talking about before?"

He smiled warmly at the rose, "I believe that Malon is the one."

"Oh? The one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Link nodded, "That's good to hear." His head whipped in the direction of the king who gave a wholehearted laugh. "I'm glad that you've finally found your other half. The one that you're meant to be with." The hero smiled, "Malon is a good woman, I've had the pleasure of meeting her a few times to arrange milk errands for the castle. And she's a good mother to him." Link nodded, "Good. Now let's get things set up for our royal guests, anything I should know about the princess?"

"Yeah. She likes to wander off and explore the new land that her family makes a treaty with. So, keep an eye on her."

"What about her brother?"

"No, he's rather rude and doesn't listen to his parents whereas the princess likes adventure and listens to her parents. They are quite opposites."

"Well then I'm putting you in charge of Princess Linweh." Link smiled and accepted the responsibility, the hero began to inform the king of how the twins act with other people, and how intelligent the princess was compared to those of her same age. They made their way into the throne room where the king and queen of Telthar were waiting with their twins who where now thirteen years old. They greeted the king and Link with the same respect which made Link smile to them.

He bowed respectfully even though they told him that he didn't have to do such a thing, he walked towards the twins, they stood next to one another, and he knelt down. "Prince Lir, Princess Linweh, it is an honor to have you grace our land with your presence." The parents smiled at his words, "You two have grown exponentially since I last saw you and both have matured into young heirs. Telthar has a wonderful future to look forward to."

"Stop being so nice to us. Just because you're trying to sway us with words doesn't necessarily mean that we'll sign a treaty," stated the prince.

There was a slapping sound and Link saw that the princess had smacked the back of her brother's head. He began to rub it with tears standing in his eyes, "If you do not have anything nice to say then do not say anything at all," came the princess' strong voice. She curtsied to Link as he stood up and her pale green eyes looked into his light blue ones, "We are honored by your kindness of gestures and of words, Sir Link. We of Telthar are honored to be in Hyrule, a land who has gone through a great deal of suffering and rebirth, and it is an honor to meet you in your homeland where you are revered amongst your people. Thank you." She curtsied once more with made Link smile as Shadow began to tell him that she would be perfect for Maiku.

"We are all well met!" exclaimed the king which made the entire throne room echo with laughter. "Link will be watching over Princess Linweh for the duration of this treaty meeting and I have assigned Prince Lir to be with Shev the captain of the Twilight Guards." The royals nodded in agreement as each child was sent off with their proper protection to explore the castle or to simply wander around the land.

Link followed Linweh into the stables where she was petting the horses, "They are beautiful."

"Yes they are."

"But where is your horse? The companion that was with you?"

"Epona stays in Lon Lon Ranch while I am on business."

"How do you call her?"

Link removed the Ocarina of Time, "With this."

"It's beautiful!" Linweh sauntered over to it and merely looked at it with longing and Link picked up her hands, and placed the ocarina in them. She stared up at him as he nodded his head, she looked it over, "Such beautiful craftsmanship. I have never seen such an instrument of this beauty before." She returned it to Link and began to ask questions about the land itself, he answered her with everything that he knew. "Is there anything that you do not know?"

He laughed, "Perhaps there is still something for me to learn."

"There is always something to learn as long as you are drawing breath into your lungs and your heart is beating."

"You are very wise for your age."

"Thank you. I like to read. Can I see Epona?" Link nodded as they traveled through the castle and the market. Everyone was waving or bowing to Link and the princess even though she told them that they didn't have to do such a thing. They stood on the very edge of the drawbridge, Linweh watched as Link drew out the ocarina, and played the song that would draw Epona to him. She listened closely so that she could hum it when she returned to her homeland. There was a whinny just as Link replaced the ocarina back into its pouch and an equine came darting down the hillside. The mare stopped in front of the two and nuzzled Link's chest.

"Epona this is Princess Linweh from Telthar. Princess Linweh this is Epona of Hyrule." The horse's blue eyes stared at the thirteen year old child, her auburn hair fell in waves to her lower back, pieces were brought forward in braids that framed her delicate face, and made her pale green eyes stand out.

"She's beautiful," were the only words that she was able to say before the blaring horn of imminent danger ensued in the afternoon air.


	3. Clash of Skill and Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 3 - _Clash of Skill and Power_

Link immediately scooped up the princess, he hopped onto the back of Epona, and told her to ride towards Lon Lon Ranch. Although Linweh was in danger she settled herself on the saddle, grabbed the base of Epona's mane, and smiled. There was a rush in her veins as excitement drew itself into her soul, the thrill of being hunted caused her to start laughing, and Link could only shake his head as he looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. There wasn't any sign of pursuers but he knew better, once they were inside the ranch, he noticed that Talon had grabbed his own weapon, and Malon was waiting for him. He slid off Epona, helped the princess off who was admiring everything, and looked at Malon and Talon.

"There's been an attack at the castle, I was put in charge to watch the princess, and we were already in the field. I hope this isn't bothersome for you two," stated Link.

"It's fine my boy!" Malon nodded and she looked down at the princess who curtsied to the older woman and to her father. "You have some lovely manners dear. What is your name?"

"I am Princess Linweh of Telthar. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"I am Talon and this is my daughter Malon, Ingo is the stable keeper, and my grandson is somewhere around here."

"Oh? There's a boy here?"

"Why yes. His name is Maiku if you ever manage to find him," replied Malon.

Linweh smiled, "You are very beautiful. I hope to look like you when I grow up."

"Honey you are beautiful the way you are. You don't have to look like me because you're already you." The princess smiled, nodded, and was taken into the house by Malon while Talon and Link patrolled the perimeter. The Hero of Time managed to find a bow and quiver in the tower at the back of the ranch, he ran through the ranch towards the barn closest to the wall that faced Hyrule Castle, and he jumped up. Fingers curled around the edge of the roof, he pulled himself up, and planted his feet on the rooftop. Link sprinted towards the center and crouched while staring out at the field. Malon had returned in time to see him jump from the ground and to the roof. There was a blush on her face but it faded once she saw his stance. "Is everything alright so far?"

"So far. I had Ingo close the entrance gates for safe measure. Whatever happens, don't come up here with me alright?"

"I understand."

"Have you found Maiku yet?"

"No. I'm worried about him, I'm not sure where he went but he's nowhere in the ranch. He might be at the castle."

"Why would he be there?"

Malon smiled, "He's looking for a horse and a sword." Link could only give her a half smirk which sent her heart into a flutter as he returned to staring out at the field of Hyrule that faced the castle. He pulled an arrow from the quiver, knocked it against the bow, and pulled back. He was waiting and Malon continued to watch in awe of his power and determination to protect them. _I have never seen him fight before. He truly is handsome up there trying to protect us from whoever is the enemy._ She blushed again but noticed that his eyes narrowed, it was as if he had transformed into the warrior that the stories all spoke about. The hero that defeated ten powerful enemies in order to free Hyrule of darkness and return the light. Before Malon turned away the shrill sound of metal piercing the air caught her attention, Link had let loose one arrow, and already had another one knocked to the bow. _He's fast._

"Malon get inside."

"I want to help."

"Find more arrows." She nodded and called for her father and Ingo to help her search for arrows while the princess of Telthar merely watched. There was scurrying around the top of the barn and Link looked briefly to see the princess standing there watching the distant pursuers. "How did-" He only cut himself off as he saw that she was smiling. "Get down princess!"

"I want to help. I can help."

"How?"

It was then that Link watched her as she sat down with her feet tucked under her body as if she was praying. Her hands clasped together under her chin, pale green eyes closed, and she murmured words that Link barely heard. "Please hear my prayer Chrono keeper of the River of Time." Link stared in shock but soon returned his attention to the field, he let loose another arrow while he listened to the words of the young princess. "Great Goddesses of Hyrule, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Please hear my prayer. Help us. Please do not let those evil men come to this ranch. Everyone here has been so kind to my family and myself. Please do not let harm come to them. Please, I beg of you. Hear my prayer." It was then that a glistening orb caught Link's attention just as the other members of the farm reached the barn with arrows in their hands. The orb was on the back of Linweh's body, between her shoulder blades, from it extended a set of translucent feathered wings. There was a glow around her small body and a ribbon of ancient symbols that wound its way around her praying form. Link sat in astonishment at the power of such a small child, the pursuers gained ground on the ranch, but he noticed something else. The ribbon of symbols exploded from her body, they gathered around the length of the ranch fence and set a mist up and around the ranch to form a dome. They could see out but the pursuers stopped abruptly and hollered something about the ranch not being there any more. The horsemen turned around and headed back towards the castle.

Linweh opened her eyes as the wings disappeared, she fell forward on her hands, but Link was already by her side. He picked her up, slid down the roof of the barn, and landed on the ground. "How..did you do that?"

She smiled weakly, "I'm not strong enough to call forth anything, just give prayers for protection." Everyone stared at her as she continued to smile, "I was born with the power to call forth my guardian deity."

"I understand. Does your brother have this ability?"

"No, only me and I don't want him to find out. He would be really sad and I don't want him to be sad."

Malon smiled at the child, "Your highness, who is your guardian deity?"

Her eyes closed, her breathing evened out, and she replied, "The great kirin Chi."

-::::::-

The marketplace was bustling with energy with the arrival of the royal family from Telthar, dark green eyes simply gazed at everything around him as he searched the marketplace for the one thing that he had come to want in life, a sword. _You'll find one soon enough._ He gave a subtle nod to himself as he roamed the stands, searching for something that would be of use and possibly a horse for himself so he wouldn't have to use the others at the ranch. "I hope mother's not worried about me," he said to himself. _She'll be okay. She knows where you're at._ The older teenager gave another subtle nod at the inner voice of his long time friend, Oni. _By the way you can speak to me in your mind. I'm surprised you haven't figure that out yet,_ came his calm demeanor. _Oh? I didn't know that. I just thought that since you're in here that I couldn't talk to you like this._ Oni chuckled, _It's fine. Be alert, I think that blacksmith will have what you're looking for._ The boy approached the Teltharian stand and glanced over the weapons on display until he noticed one in an ornate scabbard that held the ancient symbols of the three tribes of Hyrule.

"Hello thar!" exclaimed the smith.

"Hello, sir."

"Name's Rimar, what can I do ya fer?"

"Maiku, pleasure to meet you. I was looking for a sword and this one happened to jump out at me. How much?"

"Well young fella, you'd have ta be able ta lift it first." Maiku tilted his head to one side and Rimar laughed, "Go on. Pick it up." He reached it for, wrapped his rough hands around the widest part of the scabbard, and lifted it up. It wasn't easy but it wasn't difficult for him either and Rimar watched with mild interest as the boy weighed it. "It seems ta fit ya parfectly." Brown eyes watched the young white haired youth a bit longer before stating, "I'll take five tousand rupees fer it." To Rimar's surprise, he handed over a pouch that was teeming with the appropriate amount. "Ya don want ta haggle?"

"No sir. This is the most perfect sword I've ever held. Thank you for it."

Rimar simply nodded as he put the money away and watched as the youth strapped the sword across his back. "Anyting else I can help ya wit?"

"A horse."

The blacksmith laughed loudly as Maiku smiled at him, "Sure ting!" Rimar allowed his assistant to watch the stand for him while he went to help the young teen find a horse. "What ya lookin' fer?"

"Preferably a wild stallion, one from Telthar would be good." The smith grinned as he lead the teen towards the place where they kept the horses tethered, "You're Rimar from Firefly Village right?"

"Thas right! You've heard o'me?"

"Of course. Who hasn't heard of the great blacksmith from Telthar?" Rimar could only nod in answer as they arrived at the holding pens. "Hmm..." Immediately Rimar took Maiku towards the area where they kept the stallions. Green eyes glanced over the horses until he found one that caught his eye, a massive black one that stood aloof from a group of others. There was a light amount of feathers around the hooves, his tail was long, and his forelock obscured his face. But there was no mistaking those amber orbs that stared out at him from the black face. "He'll do." It was then that blacksmith saw which horse he had set his eyes on and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tha one there's a toughie. He don like nobody not even his own kind. What makes ya tink tat he won try to kill ya?"

Maiku only shook his head, "I don't know. Here." He gave Rimar the rupees so that he could purchase the horse while he went to have a look at him. The teenager hopped into the pen, the horse snorted, and gave a warning stamp with his hoof but Maiku put his hand out so that equine would know that he meant no harm. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to be your friend, and I want you to have a better home." The horse snorted again but placed his nose in the warm comfort of the human palm, Maiku caressed his nose gently while leading him towards the entrance of the pen, and they exited. The boy smiled at the horse who seemed to trust him and looked over at Rimar. "I told you he's perfect."

"Aye, I can see that." The two laughed while Maiku began to ask about Telthar and what he did over there versus what was done in Hyrule. "So ya see? Our lands are not much different. The treaty will go well, I can tell."

"I hope so. Hyrule could benefit from Telthar's expertise in weapons and cloth whereas Telthar can benefit from the weavers here and the potions."

"Aye, there's a lot we can share." Maiku nodded as just as the horn sounded through the air, he looked at Rimar, "Look. I know we just met and all but take this horse and get some place safe! I'm going to help!" The blacksmith nodded as the horse followed him towards his stand while Maiku darted through the crowd so that he could make his way to the market. Boots thudded against the cobblestone paths as he darted between people from all over the sea, he slipped into an alley, and darted back into the fray again. Once he made it to the fountain, he looked to see mercenaries with their weapons drawn, he reached behind his back, and wrapped his fingers around the weapon.

"You lookin' for trouble boy?" Maiku only watched them with careful eyes, "You can't defeat us."

"You want to try?" The four mercenaries charged him while he drew out the blade from its holding, the sun glinted off the black blade that held specks of gold in it. The men, however, didn't pay any attention to the sword and neither did they see the transformation in the boy before them. Maiku felt his consciousness slip as his long time friend took his place to teach him. Maiku's body was being directed by Oni so that the boy could learn, he ducked the first slice of the enemy sword, rolled away from the second one, jumped the third sword slash, and landed the tip of the black blade in the body of the fourth mercenary. Green eyes radiated with a power that the men couldn't comprehend but still they tried to force the boy to pass on from the world. Maiku quickly rolled towards the another mercenary, as he was brought to his feet, he pushed the blade into the skull of the man from underneath the chin, and Maiku wrenched it from the man's body.

"What are you?" The teenager quickly dispatched the last two mercenaries with a quick, wide horizontal slash. The last man gurgled out his fright as the life left his body and Oni reverted to the back seat of Maiku's body. Green eyes held no shock at the carnage before him, it seemed so familiar to him and yet so foreign.

_I allowed you to see what I have done in the past so that you will get used to it. Did you learn from this lesson?_ Maiku thought, _How was that a lesson? You took over my body!_ Laughter exuded from Oni, _You're still a child. You reflexes are not honed as of yet and you would have surely perished so I took over in order to save you. You should be thanking me._ He sighed, _I'm sorry. Thank you and yes, I did learn from this lesson._ Oni simply replied, _Good._ Maiku sheathed his sword, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and quickly left the market; he knew that he had to get out. The back alleys were easier to take now that no one was around, he found himself standing on the drawbridge of the castle as four pursuers on horse back had turned away from a disappearing ranch. "What?" _It's alright, it's only magic._ "Thank the goddesses for that!" _They're coming this way, you need a horse._ "Or some arrows." With that Maiku ducked into the room next to him, there was a guard slain on the ground but his quiver and bow were strewn about from the struggle. He grabbed them quickly, left the room, and stood on the bridge with an arrow knocked at the bow. _Steady._ "I don't need your help for this one Oni but thanks."

The arrow flew through the air, pierced the closest pursuer through the mesh that he wore, and another arrow was quickly knocked and released. The speed with which Maiku was able to pull the arrows astonished Oni and he was beginning to wonder just how much potential the young lad had inside of him. The last pursuer had caught up to him, Maiku drew out his sword, held it firm, and dodged the coming slash from his enemy while returning one of his own. The man howled in pain as he fell from his horse, the teen ran up to him, sheathed his sword, and grabbed the man by the shoulder. Maiku's free hand was on the gash on the rider's leg, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not tellin' ya anything!" he spat.

Fingers dug their way into the gash, as if to rip the flesh further apart, the man howled in pain, "Tell me."

"Never! I'd rather die!"

An evil smirk crossed Maiku's features as he continued to dig his fingers deeper into the man's wound, "Tell me and I'll end your pain."

Heavy breathing emitted from the man as he finally sputtered out the answer, "We..were..hired by someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She didn't say but we were to capture the princess."

"Which one?"

"The Teltharian."

"Why?"

"She didn't say. Something about a hidden power that could be used for herself. That's all I know!" Maiku simply nodded and used the man's very sword to slit his throat open. He tossed it aside, took in a deep breath of the blood scented air, and felt a set of eyes on him. He looked around quickly but didn't see anyone in the vicinity until they landed on Rimar and his horse. The teen jogged over to them and didn't say anything.

"That was harsh," stated Rimar.

"You're not going to report me for torture?"

"Nah. I'd have done the same." He clapped Maiku on the shoulder, "Now the king must know what we know. I'll go tell 'im. You go on home now." Maiku simply nodded as Rimar handed over some leather reigns, "I saddled him up fer ya. Tought ya might need 'im." He thanked the blacksmith who only patted him on the shoulder, "Less go now."

"Will you visit, Rimar?"

"Of course! Lon Lon Ranch right?" Maiku nodded and Rimar grinned, "I'll be there to check up on ya!" The teen nodded once more before mounting his newly acquired horse, he didn't even need to kick the equine for him to get started.

_He's knows what you're feeling._ Maiku sighed, "How do you know?" _A feeling. He's special so take care of him._ "I plan on it. He's beautiful but what name to give him?" The black horse ran through the field, dodged the fallen bodies but paused by the stray horses that were grazing. "We should take them to the ranch." _I agree._ The horse trotted over to the other horses so that Maiku didn't need to get off the back of his horse, he grabbed the reigns, and headed to the next one. Luckily there were only two horses to gather up so he held each hand with a set of reigns, the three horses and Hylian paused as the gates of Lon Lon Ranch appeared before him, the mist dissipated but he was dismayed to see that the gates to the ranch were closed. "Grandpa? Mother? Ingo? Can someone open up? My hands are full!" The doors opened but it was the Hero of Time who stood there with his sword drawn, the horse trotted inside, the gates were closed once more, and Maiku released the reigns in his hands. He jumped off the back of the black stallion and looked at the warrior who had saved Hyrule. "Thank you for being here. I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten back sooner."

"Trouble in the market?" Maiku nodded, "Well that can't be helped when there's an ambush. You're here in one piece and that's all that matters." Maiku nodded again until Link mentioned the horse, "He's a lovely horse."

"Thank you. A blacksmith from Telthar helped me find him."

"I bet it was Rimar." Maiku stared shocked at Link as he laughed, "Yep. I knew it was him."

"How do you know?"

"The sword on your back is his work. I recognize it anywhere and it's a good thing that you got one of his. He makes the best weapons in all of the Sea Countries." Maiku nodded once more until the familiar voice of Malon echoed in the afternoon air. Maiku turned around just in time to embrace his mother, he squeezed her gently, and apologized for being late. "He's alright Malon. He's old enough to take care of himself."

"I know that Link," replied Malon as she relinquished her adopted son. She wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye, "But that doesn't mean it's going to stop me from worrying about him." Maiku smiled and hugged her once more, "Maiku I need you to do some extra work today."

"Why?"

"We have a visitor and she's rather weak right now so could you please do the things that I cannot do."

"Of course mother. I'll get right on it." The teenager left his mother so that he could finish up the work that was left due to the unexpected attack in the market and the field. Maiku noticed the sound of hoofbeats and looked over his shoulder to see that the black stallion with amber eyes was following him. "You just don't want to leave me out of your sight. Well seeing as you ran effortlessly all over the field for those horses, I think I'll call you Nightrunner." The horse whinnied at the name, "I guess you like it huh?" Nightrunner snorted as he followed the Hylian into the barn so that the cows could be milked.

The sun coasted towards the opposite horizon when Maiku finally set foot inside the house, he sighed deeply, entered the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk. His long ears twitched, the male turned towards the entryway, there was a girl three years younger than him, and she was leaning heavily on the doorjamb. He put the glass down, walked over to her, and picked her up easily. She let out a squeak of surprise but noticed that he put her down in a chair at the table.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't be up in your current state."

"I know but I got restless," she replied while looking down at the ground. Maiku looked at the glass of milk, picked it up, and placed it in front of the girl. "Wasn't this for you?"

"I can get another one. Drink it, it will help you regain your strength."

"Okay." She wrapped her delicate hands around the glass while her pale green eyes watched Maiku get another glass for himself. "You smell like a wet hay stack."

He chuckled, "I just came in from doing some work that's why."

"Why not shower first?"

Maiku took a seat across from the girl and took a sip of his milk, "It's best if you drink it slowly. Lon Lon milk has many healing properties and I never shower first when I come in from doing work. I always have a glass of milk then I go take a shower. It's a ritual."

"When did you adopt it?"

He shrugged while taking another sip, "I'm not sure. I just started doing it one day, I believe I was around twelve, that was when I was old enough to start doing more work."

"Interesting." She took a sip of the milk and smiled at the taste, it was smooth, and cool. "My name is-"

"PRINCESS! There you are!" exclaimed Malon. Maiku nearly spit out his milk which made Linweh laugh, Malon only shook her head with a smile on her face, and her adopted son swallowed the milk.

"Princess?"

"Yes this is the princess of Telthar. Link was guarding her when the ambush broke out. He was already in the field with Epona so he came here to hide her." Maiku nodded, stood up from his chair, and knelt in front of Linweh.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you young heiress." There was the sound of a chair being pushed back, scuffling feet, and finally a gentle hand on the top of his head. Maiku looked up into her pale green eyes with his own dark green ones. He was confused at her gesture as she moved her hand from his head to his shoulder. They were almost nose to nose and her voice was a warm whisper like a breeze in spring.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for. You have never seen me so do not worry about it. No harm done." She backed off from him and he resumed standing before taking a seat at the table again to finish his milk. "You must be Maiku." He nodded, "I thought so. Your mother has said nothing but wonderful things about you." The teenager only shook his head as he finished off his milk and placed the glass in the sink.

Maiku walked by the princess and patted her on the head, "Just finish your milk kid."

"HEY! I'm not a kid!"

He glanced over his shoulder with a grin, "When you're shorter than me then I can call you a kid."

"I'M THIRTEEN!"

"Oh? Could've fooled me." She gaped at him as he disappeared to the back of the ranch home in order to take a shower. Linweh looked at Malon who could only apologize for her son but she noticed that the princess laughed.

"It's alright. I believe he'll be an interesting person as he grows older."

"I'm proud to have him as my son even if he's not really mine."

"I know but he has a good heart."

Malon looked at the small princess as she finished her milk and wiped the remainder withe her sleeve, "Something great awaits him in his future."

"I know." The princess only looked at her as Malon directed her back to her bed so that she could gain her rest. All the while Maiku had finished bathing in the cold water, he dried off, and dressed in a simple cotton shirt and pants. Bare feet made no sound on the wooden floors, he walked around the ranch home unable to settle himself down, and his left hand rubbed the arrowhead around his neck.

_What's wrong?_ asked Oni. "I'm not sure...something...is making me anxious." _I see. Could it be the princess of Telthar?_ Maiku chuckled, "I don't think so. No, it's something else. Something about what those men in the market said." _About how someone hired them to abduct the princess because of a power that she possessed?_ Maiku nodded and Oni continued, _There's nothing you can personally do about it...at least not right now._ "What are you talking about?" _There is much to learn before your twenty-first birthday young Maiku._ "What does turning twenty-one have to do with anything?" _I have reason to believe that your sword will awaken._ Maiku let out an exasperated sigh, "What does that mean, Oni?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Maiku looked to see Link standing in the threshold to the kitchen, he hadn't realized that he made his way there again, and stood by the table. "No one. I talk to myself out loud sometimes, it helps."

"I know. I do it too." Maiku gave a relieved smile, "I heard about your banter with the princess from your mother." The boy rolled his eyes which made Link laugh, "Don't worry. She's a sweetheart and won't tell anyone. She loves adventure too much and the excitement of danger so I'm sure that she'll be glad to return to Hyrule when she's older. We just need to make sure to return her to her family tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to come."

"Why would I be allowed to come?"

"You did help her. You gave her milk which is allowing her to regain her strength much more quickly."

"Well...it's common sense. Lon Lon milk has healing properties so why not give her some?"

"I guess that everyone else was so preoccupied with the pursuers that we were a bit distracted."

"I see."

"Did you use your sword in the market?" Maiku nodded, "Have you cleaned it?" He shook his head while Link approached him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come then! I'll show you how to sharpen, clean, and oil your sword." Maiku smiled gratefully at the hero while he lead him towards his room where the sword was leaning against the wall next to the window on the ground floor.

-::::::-

Years passed ever so quickly for Lon Lon Ranch and its inhabitants, sunlight glistened off of bronze skin as sweat beads slid down the neck of the male, and he pushed a wheelbarrow towards the far end of the ranch. He paused to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, emerald eyes glanced up at the sun briefly before returning to the work at hand. He finished quickly, turned around, and slammed into a massive black object. He fell onto his back, a large velvety nose nuzzled itself against his chest, and he burst out in laughter. "Nightrunner! You're lucky that there wasn't any of your manure there or else I'd have covered you in it and left it on you for a week!" The horse snorted at him as he got to his feet, "You've been acting up lately. Affectionate wise anyway. So what's the problem?" The stallion snorted again but the Hylian only shook his head, "I can't understand and sometimes I wish I did but then again..."

"MAIKU!" came the distant call from the ranch house.

"I have to go friend. I'm sure I'll see you around. You know it's lunch time. You go eat too now." The stallion bobbed his head in a yes as he trotted off to eat his food and Maiku jogged back to the ranch house where the voice of his adopted mother had echoed from. He entered the kitchen to see that she had made stew for him and he could feel his stomach growl just from looking at the heaping bowls filled with cucco meat and vegetables. He sat down and looked at his mother, "Thank you very much. I think I would have forgotten to eat if you hadn't called me."

She wiped her hands off on her apron, "I'm sure of that too." They laughed as she also took a seat at the table to eat. "Before you even ask, your grandfather is at the castle arranging more milk errands that will make it easier on you."

"I can handle it."

"Yes but we don't want to over work you. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah. I was hallucinating about everything."

Malon took a bite of her stew, "Yes you were. It was like you were five years old again." They laughed as they ate their food. "Since you're here all the time, you haven't heard any news of the world correct?" Maiku nodded as his mother got up to refill his bowl, once she sat down again, she continued with a smile on her face. "Word has it that the princess of Telthar keeps hiding from suitors that come to propose for her hand in marriage." Maiku looked up, cocked his head to the side, but soon returned to his food. "Yes, it's very true. Apparently she doesn't want to be bothered with any of that right now and only wants to go on adventures. Slipping away in the night to go out and ride around the fields of Telthar. She kind of reminds me of you."

Her adopted son laughed, "I haven't done any of that in _ages_ mother."

"Yes but you are three years older than her."

"I wonder what she looks like now."

"I'm not sure but I hear that she's quite beautiful, even more than our own Princess Zelda." Maiku finished his second bowl of stew and looked at his mother with his deep emerald eyes, "It's true. I get word of the happenings of the Sea Countries whenever I'm in the market. This is the latest news after she slipped out into the night in order to ride around the field, impersonate a peasant, and impersonate a servant."

"Does her parents know?"

"Of course they know! You know what they do?" Maiku shook his head as he stood up to drop the dishes in the sink, "They do the same thing that I do with you. Laugh it off." The young male laughed with his mother and was about to leave the ranch house when the door opened up. A figure stood there wearing golden armor and an elegant deep red tunic with a matching hat. "LINK!" Malon got up from her seat and darted towards him but he met her halfway. Link wrapped his arms around her and swung her around a bit before putting her on the floor again. He kissed her forehead gently as she looked up at him with a blush on her face, "It's so good to see you again. How long has it been?"

Link grinned, looked at Maiku, and replied, "Five years. The treaty with Telthar was a bit in danger when Prince Lir went missing for a day. But it turns out that his own sister was hiding him in the dungeon." Malon laughed as Link's pale blue eyes looked at Maiku, "You've grown in five years. You look stronger than me now."

There was a smile on Link's face and a grin on Maiku's as he replied, "Hard work will do that."

"You're a good son. Always have been and always will be."

Maiku nodded, "So when are you two getting married?" The two of them looked at him, looked at each other, and both adults blushed. This caused Maiku to laugh heartily, "What? Grandpa said that there was supposed to be a wedding when I was older and I'm wondering when it is. Have you asked her Link?" When there wasn't an answer the son only shook his head with a smile on his face, "I see. Well when the time is right. You two don't have to worry about me anymore, you guys need happiness too and I see how happy you two are together."

"Maiku you watch too much," replied his mother. This prompted all of them to start laughing, once it faded, Malon sat Link down so that she could give him some stew.

The day wore on normally until a messenger arrived at Lon Lon Ranch requesting to see Link. This made everyone present perplexed so Link nodded, the messenger handed him a letter, and he opened it up. The wax seal was that of the king and queen of Telthar and the hero narrowed his eyes at the contents of the letter. Link looked at the messenger, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell the king that I'll see him very soon." The boy left the ranch and Link looked at the small family of the ranch, "I have to go to Telthar. The princess is missing."

"It's not one of her games?" asked Malon.

Link shook his head, "No they found a note that said she had been taken somewhere in the kingdom. I need to go over there and find her before anything happens."

It was then that Maiku stood up, "I'll go with you."

"No, this is my task not yours. You stay here and help your mother."

Maiku shook his head, "No. I'm tired of you going off and doing something for years on end, I want to go with you if only to make sure that you come back safely." Link shook his head once more and this caused Maiku to storm off into his room. He shut the door fiercely.

"Perhaps you should take him with you," stated Malon.

"It could be dangerous and I don't want him to get hurt. I know he means a lot to you."

"It may be true but I have to tell him that he's not mine."

"You should do that soon. Well I need to go now. I have to go see the king." She nodded and walked him outside into the evening light. She was about to say something but stopped herself, Link smiled warmly at the farm girl, and he leaned down. His lips brushed hers lightly at first but the second time he was not so hesitant. Pale blue eyes closed and Malon's dark ones closed as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Maiku was watching the spectacle from the window in the kitchen, he sighed, and looked over at his grandfather. Talon smiled at him and made a motion for him to go to his room and pack a bag. This made the young male grin like a child as he darted off to pack a bag for himself as well as some food. Maiku was going on that journey whether Link liked it or not, he knew that his grandfather would take the fault on this one. Link's son finished with the bag, his eyes landed on the sword which had given off a steady thrumming sound, and Maiku edged closer to it. He picked it up and images flashed into his mind so quickly that he nearly dropped it, once his balance had been regained, Maiku shook his head, strapped the sword across his back, and slipped outside. There was a snort, he turned to see that Nightrunner was saddled up, and he knew that it was Talon that had done it for him. Once more, Maiku grinned like a child, mounted Nightrunner, and watched as Link left first before following after him into the field.

Link turned into the castle once they passed over the drawbridge while Maiku headed towards the docks, there was only one ship that Link ever used when traveling between Hyrule and other lands, and Maiku knew which one it was from so many times watching him. He crept onto the dock, Nightrunner was also trying to be as silent as he could, they made their way onto the ship, and snuck into the cargo hold. Maiku found a perfect dark corner inside the bowels of the ship to put Nightrunner, once there, Maiku made sure that he would be able to blend in as well, and settled himself against the corner. He knew it was going to be a long journey but he was determined to make sure that Link was safe no matter what. The young adult male leaned against the hull of the ship with Nightrunner watching out for him, with that sense of security, Maiku's emerald eyes drifted close, and silently prayed that his mother wouldn't worry about him.


	4. A Promise Made, a Journey Begun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 4 - _A Promise Made, a Journey Begun_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._ It was a sound that held the appearance of a lullaby but he knew better, they were footsteps coming closer in the cargo hold, and emerald eyes immediately snapped open. Maiku pulled the saddle blanket off of his form and crept towards Nightrunner, he peeked one eye over the horse's massive side only to see the figure standing in the light with its arms crossed. The golden glint from the shoulder armor was reminiscent of something but Maiku couldn't quite put his finger on it until Oni said something. _That's Link. He's wearing the armor of the Twilight Guards._ The young adult held his breath but it was not to be as the figure entered into the cargo hold, Link's arms uncrossed themselves, and he paused after a few more steps into the hold.

"I know you're here Maiku. Talon told Malon and Malon told me just before the ship set sail. Come on out." He sighed, looked up at Nightrunner's amber eyes, and shook his head. It seemed that even his own horse was laughing at him with the twinkle in his eyes. Maiku stepped out of the stall, entered into the center hallway, and looked at Link in the eye. "Why did you stow away on this ship? I told you not to come."

"I wanted to come."

"This is not your duty, you're a rancher not a warrior."

"I don't care! I came to make sure that you were not going to get hurt for my mother's sake!"

"What does Malon have to do with any of this?"

"She loves you! I don't want anything to happen to you that would make her depressed! That's why she never married and that's why I know that she's not my real mother!" Maiku balked on his own words and placed a hand over his mouth but it seemed that Link was still listening. He removed his hand, "She may not be my real mother but I still love her. She's the only one that I have and I _will not_ see the only Hylian that she loves never return because of a princess that has been abducted."

Link laughed and motioned for him to come to the deck of the ship. Maiku followed him up to the deck where the captain was waiting. The man was scowling at first but soon a smile broke out on his face, "So this is the little stow away. I'm the captain of this ship and you are?"

"Maiku."

"Good to meet you!" The captain handed him a hand brush and bucket of soapy water, "Start scrubbing the deck." Maiku stared at him with a bewildered look as he took the brush and bucket, "If you're coming with us then you're going to do some work. Now get scrubbing." The smile was still on the captain's face as Maiku left his presence to start scrubbing on the far side of the deck towards the bow. The captain looked over at Link and clapped him on the shoulder, "That boy of yours sure is special."

"Yeah. He came to make sure that I returned to Malon."

"You mean the girl that you love?" Link nodded, "Why would he want to make sure that you go back to her?"

"Apparently she loves me too. He's the only one that knows that and wanted to make it his personal mission that I return to her. Maiku knows that this journey is dangerous and yet he still came and with his horse no less!"

The captain gawked at Link, "He got his _horse_ down there too?" The hero grinned and nodded, "Wow! Goddesses have my soul. That boy is amazing." Link nodded once more and they watched as he scrubbed the deck roughly at the bow of the ship with his sword strapped to his back. "That his?"

"Yeah. He bought it from Rimar."

"Ah, it's a good sword. He wears it like you." The captain nudged Link in the side which made him laugh and Maiku looked over his shoulder at them. It was nice to see Link talking and having fun with the captain of the ship as they watched him scrub. It was a bit disconcerting having them supervise him along with the rest of the crew but if he wanted to come then he'd do his share.

_Except you know how to do a lot more since you've been working on a ranch. Isn't that right Maiku?_ He grinned on the outside as he replied quietly, "That's right Oni. If they want me to work the whole month there then I'll work the whole month there and the whole month back. I won't let them see that I'm weak." _You were never weak._ "Thanks Oni." _If ever you need my help just ask._ "No, save your strength for the battles to come. I can do this mundane work." _Very well then. I will be with you always._ Maiku nodded as he moved onto to scrub another part of the deck, he could see that the dirt and grime was already coming off which meant that it wouldn't be much longer until he would need to mop it all up.

Sweat poured down his face, the cotton shirt he wore was stuck to his back, and he could feel himself become hot in the glaring sun. _Perhaps you should rest a bit_, stated Oni. Maiku simply replied, _No. I won't rest until this is done. I've done a lot worse at Lon Lon Ranch._ This caused Oni to laugh hysterically as Maiku grinned to himself while scrubbing the last bit of the deck. He stood up, his spine cracked in various places, but he knew that he would be done soon. Maiku picked up the empty bucket, tossed the brush into it, and asked the nearest crew member where he could find a mop. Once he had the mop and bucket, he began to mop in the same place that he had started scrubbing. It was much easier to mop up all the water than it was to scrub but he was oblivious to the first mate watching him from the helm.

"That boy is somethin' else," he said to the captain.

"Yeah, he sure is."

"He keeps workin' even though he hasn't had a break or any food."

"I know. He wants to prove himself," replied the captain with a grin on his face.

The first mate nodded, "But why?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? Only that boy does and I have a feeling that he's not going to share that with anyone except his horse." The two of them laughed together as Maiku finished mopping, the captain headed down so that he could speak to him. "Maiku!" The adolescent had just finished putting the items away and turned around to see the captain. "You can have a break now before I start you on something else alright?" The white haired youth nodded, "Go ahead and go see your horse. Make sure he's alright." Maiku nodded and disappeared into the cargo hold while the captain still held a grin on his face.

Amber eyes stared into the emerald ones of the Hylian, "Hey boy. How are you faring down here?" The horse snorted which made Maiku laugh. "I bet. You're pretty lonely but once we're at Telthar, you'll have more freedom. I promise." The black stallion snorted again which made him laugh as he entered the stall in order to retrieve the jerky that he had packed. Maiku was munching on a piece while giving Nightrunner some feed that he had taken as well. "So what do you think about all of this?" Another snort from the hores which made Maiku laugh, "I know. I guess I'm a bit crazy to do this but I want to do it for mother. She deserves happiness and I will not see Link come back in a coffin. I refuse to see that so this was the only other option. Besides...I really...want to see the princess again." This time Nightrunner whinnied, "Oh? You want to see her too?" The stallion whinnied happily which made Maiku laugh as well while the two ate. "Yeah. She's interesting."

-::::::-

Emerald eyes widened at the busy port of Telthar, sailors, captains, and dock workers were bustling to help out with the merchant ships. Maiku didn't say anything as he held the reigns of Nightrunner in his right hand and followed after Link off the plank. He was taking in every sight but reminded himself that he was here on a mission with Link so he followed after the hero and made sure to map everything out. He would need the information later in case of an emergency or if he was separated from Link. "What do you think of all this?"

He shook his head and looked at Link, "It's amazing! So much busier than Hyrule's port."

"Well Hyrule just opened up their port to the Sea Countries a few years ago whereas Telthar's port has been open to the countries for far longer." Maiku only nodded as he followed the warrior through the port and into the field. "This is Telthar Prairie."

"It's gorgeous here."

"Yes, they have thier own set of wildlife just as Hyrule does, now, we need to get to the castle as soon as possible and speak to the king and queen there. Would Nightrunner be so kind as to allow me to ride him as well?" Maiku looked at his stallion, repeated the question, and Link watched with interest as the massive horse whinnied. Maiku nodded and Link mounted first then Maiku. "I appreciate it Nightrunner." He snorted and the stallion started moving without any heed from Link this made him raise an eyebrow, "Where is this beautiful horse from Maiku?"

"He's a Teltharian horse. So he knows his way around the prairie."

"I see. Very good. Now I'm going to give you a bit of a history lesson on Telthar so that you don't look like a fool." Maiku nodded as they trotted through the prairie, "The king and queen are very spiritually aware, they know more about the realm where our deities rest than Hyrule does so if they say anything about it, trust their word." The white haired youth nodded as Link continued, "Good. Now their son, Prince Lir, is rather rude and challenges all those new to the land. Try your best not to engage in his banter because he will make you look like a fool."

"Alright but what about the princess?"

"She's missing. The last person that saw her was her brother so we're going to see if we can ask him a few questions before going out to search for her."

"Why you? Why did they ask you?"

Link looked over his shoulder at Maiku with a smile on his face, "Because I know the princess better than anyone else here. Besides their own forces cannot find her and they're hoping with an outsider, it might bring some new ideas."

"So how was she abducted?"

"They say that she bid everyone in the castle good night and the next morning she was gone."

"Can we have a look at her room?"

"Yes. We'll do that as soon as we question the prince." They were quiet the rest of the way to the castle, Nightrunner paused at the steps, and his passengers dismounted him. The stallion stood at the steps as they ascended them. Link looked back at the horse, "We shouldn't be too long and don't worry, no one will touch you." The horse snorted as they disappeared inside the castle, Maiku kept mapping everything out so that he would have something to go by, and before long they entered into the throne room. The boy from the ranch was astonished at how decorative it was but soon bowed to the king and queen just as Link did.

"Link you don't have to do that!" exclaimed the queen.

He stood up with a smile on his face, "Forgive me but it has become a habit."

"I know. Who is your friend?"

"This is Maiku and he's here to help me."

"Ah! How lovely to me-"

The queen was cut off as new footsteps echoed into the room, "We don't need any help from outsiders." The man sauntered in, he held pale green eyes with short auburn hair, and Maiku knew that this had to be the princess' brother; Prince Lir. "I don't even know why my mother and father think that you'll be able to find my sister when her _own_ people cannot find her!" Link kept quiet but it was then that his pale green eyes turned onto Maiku. "Not only did the great warrior come but he brought a ranch hand. How nice. Tell me servant, how do you fit into all of this?"

Maiku bowed to the prince, "I am here to simply help Link."

"I see. So are you his servant?"

"I'm a friend."

"Uh-huh. A friend to whom?"

"To Link. I have known him for all of my life."

"Right. So does your mother know him?"

"Yes. They have been good friends since they were both children."

The prince was quiet for some time and Link was beginning to worry what the prince might have been conjuring up but he glanced at Maiku to see his reaction. To his surprise, he had kept his emerald eyes on the floor and his body steady. Dark Link said, _My my my, he really has a lot of discipline. He's a good son. And look, he has Oni's hair! I hope that guy has been teaching him some things in your absence._ Link held back a smile, _He must be since he can use a sword._ Dark Link let out hysterical laughter which made Link use all of his willpower to keep from grinning. Maiku drew his emerald eyes up from the floor and stared into the pale green ones of the prince. "Your highness, if you wish your sister returned to you then I suggest-"

"So a servant is giving me suggestions? How pathetic."

"That you quit your childish antics of badgering those that are simply trying to help your kingdom find their missing princess. If you are quite finished talking then I would like to ask you a few questions."

Lir's eyes widened at the audacity of Maiku and he nodded, "Fine. Ask away."

"When did you last see her?"

"One month and five days ago in the evening. I was the last one that bid her goodnight."

"Did you see her the next morning?"

"No. I went to wake her up so that we could go for our morning ride but when I knocked on her door, it was open already. It swung in and she was gone."

Maiku walked towards the prince, Lir stood his ground, but Maiku bore into his eyes and whispered, "I don't believe you."

"Oh? Link your servant doesn't believe royalty at all. What does that say for the people of Hyrule?"

Link only shook his head while Maiku stated for all to hear, "I do not represent the people of Hyrule. I am but one person in a land of many thousands so do not _think_ that all inhabitants are like me because that would be ignorant." Prince Lir gawked as Maiku backed off, "I would like to see her room. I trust that it has not been touched since the incident." The prince nodded and stalked off seething, the moment that he was out of the throne room, the king and queen burst into laughter. Maiku looked over at them and blushed, he bowed to them, "Do forgive my forwardness."

The king grinned, "It's quite alright. What is your name?"

"Maiku. Link already established this."

"I know but well done Maiku. No one has been able to get Lir to seethe like that except for Link here." When Maiku looked over at the hero he was grinning, "Now, I will have Sergei take you to her room. He will be with you on this search the entire time since he knows the land very well and the villages." Maiku looked as a large man entered from another chamber, he was almost a head taller than Maiku, his brown eyes were dark, and his chocolate brown hair was shortly cropped.

He approached Maiku, "Sergei, nice to meet you Maiku." They shook hands and when they parted he looked Maiku up and down, "You have a strong handshake. What do you do in Hyrule?"

"I'm a rancher."

"Then that explains it. Come with me, Link and Maiku, I will take you to her room." They followed him through the halls of the castle as he said, "I was her personal guardian. I watched over her from the time that we were very small and I was chosen from a young age to be her guardian that's all but she treated me as an equal so you see why we all miss her so." Maiku nodded as they paused in front of a door that was decorated on the outside with various ribbons, "This is her door. She was always getting lost so she decided to decorate her door with ribbons. Have a look around." The two Hylians nodded as Sergei opened the door for them, they entered, and Maiku stared in shock at the state of the room.

"You said that this was untouched. Why does it look so clean?" asked Maiku.

"This is how it was when she disappeared. The only thing that we've done is keep it free of dust." The Hylians nodded again as they separated in order to search for clues. Maiku approached the bed, knelt down, and looked underneath it. His emerald eyes scanned the bottom floorboards but he knew that he would need new help.

_Oni?_ The response was quick, _What is it Maiku?_ The boy replied, _I need your help to find clues to the princess. Can you do that for me?_ Oni laughed, _Maiku you do not need help from me. Just keep your eyes open and look for something out of the ordinary._ Maiku just nodded subtlely but Sergei watched the boy closely. There was something strange about the white haired Hylian but he left it alone for now and watched as he crawled underneath the princess' bed. Emerald eyes scanned around until they landed on something that didn't belong there. He reached his left hand out, touched the item gently, and ground his teeth together when it slashed his skin on the bottom of his palm open. Instead of retreating, Maiku grabbed the object and crawled out from under the bed once more.

"You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing Link," replied Maiku as he pressed his left hand against his shirt to soak up the blood. He looked at Sergei and handed the item over once it was wiped off onto Maiku's shirt. "Here. I found this under there and I really don't think a princess would have need of such an object." Sergei looked at it, it was curved ceremonial dagger embellished with different types of jewels. "What is it?"

"This is the ceremonial dagger from my chamber!" exclaimed Sergei.

Maiku looked at how angry the man had become but the guardian looked over at Maiku who was smiling. "I know you didn't kidnap her. What I want to know is who has access to your chamber?"

"The king, queen, prince, and his guardian."

"I see. Well let me get bandaged up and we'll go ask Prince Lir's guardian." Sergei frowned, "What's wrong?"

"You can't speak with his guardian."

"Why not?" asked Link.

The princess' guardian looked away, "He passed away yesterday."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the Hylians in unison.

"He passed away protecting the prince from danger. There were some figures dressed in black robes trying to abduct him as well but his guardian fended them off. He died from a severe laceration caused by a serrated knife." Maiku approached the man and patted his shoulder with his right hand, Sergei looked into the emerald eyes of the Hylian. "Even without words you can show empathy. Who are you really?"

"Maiku from Lon Lon Ranch. That's all I've ever been and ever will be. Now let me get bandaged up and we'll go have a look around. Tell me, what is that dagger used for?"

The trio walked through the castle towards the healers while Sergei explained the dagger. "It's a ceremonial dagger used to honor Chrono. In the old days a maiden was sacrificed to appease his anger towards Teltharians until one day, a male named Daichi approached the altar and begged that the sacrificing stop. He said, 'I have lost my mother to heartache when my sister was chosen many years ago, I have lost my sister to your sacrifices, and I have lost many of those women whom I have loved. Why must you take so many I love from me in order to appease your anger great Chrono? Take me instead and stop this nonsense!' Chrono heard the cries of the Teltharian and descended from the Spirit Realm, he stopped the flow of the River of Time, and appeared in front of Daichi. Chrono said, 'For your bravery and selflessness I will stop the killing and sacrificing. Keep the daggers to the guardians of the royal family and keep them hidden. Once you have done that you yourself, Daichi, will be transformed into a kirin so that you may protect the first daughter of every royal family of Telthar. You are charged with protecting her and lending your strength to her for whenever she calls upon you by prayer. You are now known as Chi the great Kirin!' With that Chrono disappeared into the sky and Daichi did as he was told even though he would never again have the chance to love another for he was the only kirin in the land."

"The princess told me that she could summon her guardian deity, Chi, so that is who he is," replied Link. Sergei stared at him in shock, "Yes she did tell me this when Hyrule was ambushed on the day of the treaty. She helped protect the ranch."

"She was always so kind."

Maiku looked between the two and his eyebrows shot down in anger, "When I was in the market that day, one of the mercenaries I caught said that they were hired by a woman to capture the Teltharian princess because of some power. That must be the power so what else can the first daughter of the royal family do?"

The guardian sighed, "As first daughter she can summon Chi and order him to either give prosperity to the land, force it into desolation, or release anyone that was locked away in the Spirit Realm."

Maiku abruptly turned to Link, "Is the Spirit Realm the same as the Void of Evil?" Link looked away and nodded, "That must be it! Whoever tried to capture her all those years ago must have been after the release of Ganon! The people here that abducted her want the same thing. They were probably hired by the same woman but who?"

A smile alighted onto the face of Sergei as he looked at Link and Maiku in turn, "You're a smart lad Maiku. Are you sure you're just a rancher?"

Emerald eyes locked onto his brown ones, "Of course I'm sure. You don't have to be smart to figure this out, it's just common sense."

Sergei laughed, "Modest too! No wonder Lady Linweh was talking about you constantly when she came back."

"Linweh?"

"Yes, you didn't know her name?" asked Sergei amused.

Maiku looked away from him embarrassed, "No. She never really had a chance to tell me."

"It's alright. We're here so let's get you patched up and onward to the prairie. We'll be able to talk with the villagers and possibly Rimar too. They might have seen something that we have not and my chambers are of no use since there's nothing there." Maiku and Link agreed as Maiku was taken in to get treatment on his hand. Sergei looked at Link, "You know he looks like you." The Hero of Time stared up at the guardian as he laughed, "I thought so. It's so obvious that I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out himself yet."

Link looked away with a smile as Maiku was telling the healers that he wanted to sew it up himself, "He just doesn't believe that he's destined for greatness."

"How wrong he is."

-::::::-

Sunlight glared down upon the prairie and Maiku shielded his eyes momentarily while Link and Sergei trotted next to him on their own mounts. Sergei looked over at the ranch hand and asked, "I'm surprised that he lets you ride him." Maiku looked at him questioningly, "When we tried to catch him a long time ago, he managed to out run and out maneuver us for quite some time. We eventually caught him sleeping." Maiku lauged and leaned forward to stroke Nightrunner's neck, "He's well behaved. Did you train him?"

"Actually no. Rimar helped me find him and I let him sniff my hand and he just followed me around from then on. He's behaved himself a great deal and I think he just likes me."

"That's a surprise. He's the only wild horse that we had to catch while sleeping _and_ he refused to be trained by anyone."

"Sometimes all it takes is a bit of kindness," replied Link. "I'll have to bring Epona next time." The three of them laughed but the sky suddenly turned dark and it made Maiku look straight up into the sky. Link looked up as well, "Are these storm clouds Sergei?"

"Unfortunately yes. It's that time of year when we get heavy rains every day or every other day. It might make this journey difficult but we should try to find a village bef-" He stopped as the rain fell from the sky in a down pour. Link and Sergei were fuming while they looked at Maiku who was laughing in the saddle of Nightrunner. The massive black stallion was also whinnying in joy and the two of them looked at each other before looking back at Maiku.

"I don't care about rain but I'm just glad that I don't have to stare into so much bright light!" The other two men laughed heartily as Nightrunner jolted into a full gallop towards an unknown direction while the other two men followed suit. Maiku looked at the others, "He knows where everything in the prairie is so I trust him to find us some shelter!" Link and Sergei nodded as they followed the black stallion through the pouring rain, it wasn't long when they bolted inside the gates of a nearby village, and they pulled their mounts to a stop. Maiku jumped off the saddle and immediately grabbed the reigns to Nightrunner, the pair headed for a stable that was attached to an inn. Once under the overhang, they waited for their companions to join them.

Money was paid to the innkeeper for the stay of their horses and a room for the travelers, Maiku looked around at the inn, and began to wonder if any one here would be able to help them. _You could start asking them,_ came Oni's reply. Maiku only watched while Sergei and Link discussed the conditions for their horses, _Good idea. I'll go do that now._ The rancher from Hyrule walked away from the two men so that he could ask a few of the patrons who were lounging around the den. He approached a woman, "Hello, I apologize for interrupting you but do you have any information the princess?"

"Why?" asked the woman.

"I'm here to help locate her. Has anything been occurring out of the ordinary lately? Any strange weather or noises at night?"

She thought for a moment and replied, "Now that you mention it, there is some sort of wailing sound at night. Usually it comes from the field when the moon is high."

"How long has this been occurring?"

"For the last two days now. Does that help any?"

Maiku nodded and smiled at the woman, "You've been a great help, thank you very much for your time."

"Sir?" He looked at her, "Is there anything else that I can do?"

"Just keep an eye out for anything unusual and report it to your local guard regiment so that they can report it to the castle."

She nodded with a smile on her face, "I'll do that. Good luck to you."

Maiku smiled at her as he began to ask questions of the other patrons in the den, her blue eyes flashed golden for a brief moment before she returned to sipping her drink. Her eyes never faltered from the young lad as he finished with the last of the Teltharians and merchants. He met up with Link and Sergei as they headed up the stairs while the women left the inn with a smile on her face. Had someone followed her, then they would have noticed that she was no longer outside the inn, in fact, she was nowhere to be found.

"What were you doing?" asked Sergei as he began to remove his armor.

"I was asking the people here if they have heard anything out of the ordinary."

"And?" Maiku told them of everything that he had learned, mostly just wind making creaking noises in roofs of stables and homes. But he told them what the woman had said about the wailing sound and Sergei nodded. "We've gotten reports of that recently too. No one was sent to investigate it because it's not a concern."

Maiku looked at him, "We should check it out."

Link smiled, "If you want to check it out then go ahead but be warned that's still raining pretty hard out there. I'm not sure if you'll be able to find anything."

His son shrugged, "I'll do my best. I'll be back so don't wait up for me. Is there a place to hang my clothes when I get back?" Sergei showed him the laundry line that was hung up on the outside of the balconey. "Thanks. See you two later." With that he left and headed for the stables, once inside he smiled at Nightrunner. "Guess what boy?" The horse stared at him, "We're going for a ride in a storm to find out what this wailing sound is. Wanna go?" Nightrunner snorted again as Maiku opened up the stable door, his amber eyes looked at his tack and back to his companion again. The boy grinned, "We're going bareback this time." A joyful whinny from the massive black stallion as Maiku mounted him on the back and the pair trotted out of the safety of the stables and into the falling rain.

-::::::-

Rain pelted down against the Hylian as he rode in the field, the moon was hidden behind the clouds, and he was kicking himself mentally as he forgot to bring a lantern with him. "Well that can't be helped. We're both impulsive aren't we boy?" The horse snorted as he trotted around the field, he paused, and listened with his master to the sounds of the prairie. _Keep listening. There's something out here no doubt._ "You can feel it?" _Yes._ "Is it dangerous?" _...no. It doesn't feel dangerous at all...in fact..it feels rather sad._ Maiku wondered about this until the wailing started, it was faint, but Nightrunner knew what direction it had been coming from so he walked in that direction. It wasn't long before they reached the area where the wailing was originating from, Maiku dismounted, and approached the area very carefully while Nightrunner stayed where he had stopped.

Emerald eyes moved the tall grass aside to reveal a petite ball of wet fur, it appeared to be some sort of creature, and Maiku tentatively put out his hand. It touched cold fur and the head of the creature turned to look at Maiku with its glowing orange eyes. "Hey there little fella. Come on, no more crying okay?" _I thought I'd never see one._ "What is it?" _It's a Howling pup. _ "What's a Howling?" _Consider it the Teltharian equal of a Wolfos but here they can be tamed._ Maiku stared into the orange eyes until he picked up the pup, it was so cold and small. "Looks like you were left out here all by yourself, well I'll see to it that you have a good home and if they object then too bad. I'll take you with us." Maiku turned to look at Nightrunner who had approached them, "What do you think? Would you like a little brother?" The horse snorted and bobbed his head and he laughed while mounting Nightrunner once more and heading back towards the village. _You take care of him because when he grows up, he'll take care of you. That's how they are. You saved his life so now he owes you a debt._ "Can they talk?" _No but you'll be able to understand him just the same as you understand Nightrunner. Do you have a pouch to keep him in?_ "No but I'm sure the innkeeper has one for sale. I'll hide him there for the time being and give him some of my jerky. I can always fish for food." Oni laughed, _That you can. You've always been a good fisherman and Nightrunner will be able to show you edible fruits._ Maiku nodded while they entered into the stables.

He dismounted, allowed the massive equine to dry off in the warm stable, while he looked down at the shivering Howling pup. "You poor thing. I'll get something to dry you off with." The Hylian found a discarded towel in the stables, he picked it up, and dried the pup off with it, once he was only damp, Maiku took him into the inn. He approached the innkeeper, "Excuse me. Do you have a travel bag of some sort for me to purchase?" The clerk nodded, reached under the desk, and handed him the bag. It was made out of thick cotton and lined with the skin of an animal that he didn't know. Maiku paid him and slipped the pup inside while heading up the stairs. Maiku crept inside the room, he removed all of his clothes, hung them up on the line on the balcony, and found his own travel bag that Talon had packed for him. The Hylian removed many pieces of jerky and sat down on the bed that was his, lifted the flap on the bag, and saw that the pup had been watching him. A smile appeared on his face as he handed out the jerky to the pup.

Sniffing sounds were quiet in the room as he scented the dried meat, he took one piece gently, and tried to chew it but ended up dropping it in the bag. Maiku removed it while the pup put his ears back, the Hylian chewed the strip so that it was mushy enough for the pup, and he put it back down. The creature immediately gobbled it up and looked up at him expectantly. Maiku grinned as he began to chew the jerky for the pup that he had rescued. _I wonder where his family is. Likely dead because if they were alive then he wouldn't have been out there all alone._ Maiku sighed and sympathized with the pup as he ate five strips of the jerky before wanting to fall asleep. Link's son crawled under the blankets, kept the bag close to his chest, and pulled the covers over the two of them. He made sure that it covered the travel bag that he had just purchased. The only other problem was allowing the poor animal to do his business once they were on the move again, but he knew that the pup would hold it until they were able to stop because even the three men had to go sometime in the wilderness. _You should give him a name, Maiku._

The boy grinned as he thought back, _I thought that I'd call him Blaze since his eyes look just like a blazing fire._ Oni chuckled, _Good choice of names. I'm sure that he'll like it. Oh and be warned, Howlings grow quite quickly when fed a solid diet of meat._ Maiku smiled as he drifted off to sleep, _Good. I'll be sure to get plenty of meat for him._


	5. Translucent Figure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 5 - _Translucent Figure_

Morning arrived, Maiku was groggy but he noticed that the other two men were still sound asleep, he grinned as he felt the travel bag next to him, and his emerald eyes looked under the flap to see the pup open its orange eyes. The boy couldn't help the gentle smile that appeared on his face as he removed the pup gently, glad to know that he was dry now, and snuck him out of the inn to the outhouse just behind the main building. Once finished in there, Maiku realized that the pup could use the outhouse as well, which was rather amusing but helpful as well, so he picked up the pup once more, held him close to his chest, and made his way towards the stables. Nightrunner snorted a greeting to the boy, a smile appeared on his face, and he entered the stall of the massive black stallion. He reached into the bag for some jerky, chewed it up, spit it onto his hand, and held it near the pup's nose. In an instant the pup gobbled down the mushy food. He licked his chops so Maiku chewed up another piece of jerky for the pup, the Howling ate six strips of jerky before finally yawning and falling asleep in his arms. "Alright boy, I'm going to sneak back in and get ready while hiding this little guy. It's better this way instead of Sergei and Link knowing and then having me give him away," he explained to Nightrunner. The horse bobbed his head in understanding as the Hylian left the stables to sneak back into the room.

The door opened quietly, he carefully stepped across the floor to his bed, the pup was slipped inside the travel bag under the cover before he turned around towards the balcony, luckily for Maiku that the other two were still sleeping. He shook his head, _The trip must have been rough for Link and Sergei must just be worn out from Linweh's disappearance._ Oni replied, _You are quite right lad. Now to get your clothes together and your newly acquired bag hidden as well._ Maiku nodded to his friend, once he found that his clothes were dry, he folded them up, and gently inserted them into the travel bag with the pup inside. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to get the clothes under the pup for a nice bed but once it was figured out, Maiku nodded happily. Then he grabbed the other bag that held his real clothes and dressed in a simple white cotton shirt with brown pants and black boots. He slung the travel bag over his shoulder so that the strap sat diagonal across his chest then he pulled on his sword and added the regular bag from Talon. The boy left the room quietly, he waited downstairs for the older men to arrive, and he was talking with the shop owner about the land. Maiku was looking at a map so that he could understand the land more.

"You sure are a curious one lad," stated the innkeeper.

There was a grin on his face, "I like to learn as much as I can about a new land that I'm in. Can you tell me some folklore? That is if you have time."

"Of course lad! I'd be happy to tell you some of our lore here." Maiku took a seat at the bar and listened to the innkeeper talk about Chrono, the deity that they worshiped and how he came to be. It was similar to the story that Sergei had told them about Daichi's transformation to the first Kirin to protect the Royal Family. He was nodding his head, the hour past all too quickly for the innkeeper and Maiku as Link and Sergei made their appearances. Maiku thanked the man for his time, "Pssh! Any time lad! If you're ever in the area again I'll tell you some more if you want."

Maiku smiled and nodded, "I'd like that. I'm sure we'll be back before having to return to Hyrule. Thank you again for your time." The innkeeper nodded and waved them off as they headed for the stables. Nightrunner trotted out and this made the boy grin at his companion. "You got out again huh boy?" The horse snorted, Maiku laughed, and saddled him up. He mounted the massive black stallion and watched as his other two companions joined him. "Which way Sergei?"

"I thought we'd go see Rimar since he was also very close with the princess." The other two Hylians nodded in agreement as they headed out into the prairie in the late morning light. His dark eyes looked over at the white-haired Hylian, "Maiku why were you up so early?"

"I work on a ranch, I'm always up before dawn."

He blinked a few times, "Really?"

Maiku nodded, "Link can attest to that fact. I've always gotten up before dawn, it's just a habit. A habit that I'll never grow out of I suppose." The three of them laughed as their horses trotted through the field. The two men noticed Maiku's extra bag but it was Sergei who noticed how carefully it was placed on his lap on the back of Nightrunner. He had a good feeling that the slightly older Hylian had something in there that he didn't want them to find out. But he left it alone for now, perhaps at Rimar's place he would allow them to see it.

Soon enough a wrought iron gate of fine craftsmanship appeared on the horizon and Maiku looked at it but it was Link that stated, "It's FireFly Village Maiku. I'm sure that Rimar will be happy to see you again." The three of them smiled at one another as Link and Sergei took off on their mounts to the village. Maiku looked down at the bag, he had one hand on it the entire trip, and lifted the flap ever so gently to peek inside. The pup was sound asleep but Nightrunner didn't want to disturb him so the pair caught up with the other two men much later. Link eyed him intently as Maiku dismounted very carefully because of the sleeping pup. "What's in the bag?"

Emerald eyes locked with the blue ones of Link but he didn't say a single word. Link repeated the question while taking his stance. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything," replied Maiku as his emerald eyes narrowed. Link drew out the Master Sword while Maiku still had his hands on the bag. He kept it close to his body as Link charged, the younger Hylian saw the swing coming so he dodged right under the blade. When Link brought the sword around a second time, Maiku jumped high into the air and moved backwards. Boots hit the ground, pale blue eyes were still locked with emerald irises when a familiar gruff voice entered the area.

"It's nice ta see that you two are here but I tink you two should stop. No reason ta fight each otha." Maiku looked up to see Rimar, "Hiya lad! Good ta see ya again!" Out of the corner of Maiku's eye he just caught Link who dashed forward with the butt of his sword aimed at his face. The rancher leaned backwards and the butt hovered over his body for a brief second before Link withdrew it. "Now now, if he wants ta keep it a secret then thas fine wit me."

The sword was sheathed and Link huffed while staring at Maiku, _The boy has amazing reflexes for someone that's denser than you!_ Link ignored Shadow's words and simply replied, _He's quick but what's in the bag? He won't tell myself or Sergei so what could it possibly be?_ Shadow had replied that he simply didn't know but he watched as Maiku greeted Rimar, one hand still on the bag firmly. The boy placed a hand on the side so that he could feel the pup there, he was still asleep, and Maiku let out a sigh of relief until Rimar approached him with a grin on his face.

"So here ya are lad! Right in ma home country! How do ya like it here?"

Maiku smiled, "It's a beautiful country Rimar. I'm very happy to be here but I stowed away on Link's ship so that I could help find the princess and to make sure that he returns home to my mother."

"Oh, I see now. Yer a good lad. Now, tell me," he leaned in really close and whispered, "what's in the bag?"

Maiku could help the grin as he whispered back, "A Howling pup that I found in the field last night." Rimar only nodded and winked at him to show that he was going to keep his secret until it was time to tell Link and Sergei.

"Let's head inside and I'll cook up some dinner fer y'all and we can discuss important matters." The trio nodded as they followed Rimar into his home that was attached to his smithy. Once inside, Maiku immediately took a seat at the table and lifted the flap discreetly to see the pup was still sleeping, he gave a smile, and replaced the flap. Emerald eyes kept watch on Sergei and Link as they took their own seats and Rimar began to prep the stew. "Now I know that Linweh's missing 'cause I knew her best of all. But what I can't fathom is who could have taken her." It was then that Sergei explained about the hidden power that Linweh possessed and Rimar nodded. "I see now. So thas why they want her. But we do know someting already." The three looked at them as he turned around, "Whoever wants her is a woman because of that day in the market when the lad purchased my sword. And said woman must know about the Spirit Realm and its rules."

"Rules?" asked Maiku.

The blacksmith nodded, "Ya. Rules. In order to bring forth someone from that realm, dead or alive, a life must be given but a life that has a magical power as equal to or greater than the person they want to bring forth. If the sacrifice does not have enough magic power then the spell will fail and the recoil will kill everyone else present including the one ta be sacrificed." Rimar watched as Maiku stared at the top of the table, he could see that he was thinking about things because his eyes kept flickering from one side of the table to the other.

"What are you thinking about Maiku?" asked Sergei.

"What if this woman knew about Ganondorf which would mean that she would have had to come from Hyrule but it also has to be someone that knew about the princess' power as well. Then that would mean that this woman had to know about Telthar's legends of the Royal Family. Is it possible that someone from Hyrule came here as a merchant that was once Ganondorf's minion and wishes to bring him back by learning about Telthar's legends?" The room was silent and all that was heard was the sounds of Rimar adding vegetables to the stew as well as chunks of cow meat.

"It's not as farfetched. And it's the best lead we have," stated Rimar. Maiku nodded, "But one ting is fer sure, whoever this woman is, she's dangerous to both our countries, and the alliance between both lands is on da verge of collapse." The trio stared at the blacksmith as he poured the stew into the bowls and brought them to the table with spoons in them. He sat down with the others and looked at each one individually but his eyes rested on Maiku longer than the others. "If we can't find Linweh soon our countries will go ta war. 'Tis what I hear in the port." Sergei and Link began to eat their food in quiet while Maiku picked out the meat to the side as carefully as he could. When the others weren't looking he would drop the piece into the bag for the pup but that was only after sucking on it to make sure it was dry. Rimar watched him with a grin and Maiku couldn't help but grin back at the blacksmith.

Once the food had been consumed, Maiku continued to sit at the table with his hand on the bag, his mind was still working to figure out who the woman could have been and how they managed to get to the princess. The gears in his mind were working so fast that Maiku had trouble keeping up with them on his own so he had begun to pace in the kitchen while the others only watched from the den. Rimar was laughing at him as Maiku began to start using his hands to emphasize his own words to himself. Eventually he ran a hand through his white hair as he stopped in his tracks. Link and Sergei had started laughing with Rimar as they continued to watch Maiku but it was as if he didn't even see them. His green eyes appeared to unfocus as he darted outside.

"What's that all about?" asked Link.

Rimar piped in, "Maybe he had ta go. When you gotta go, you gotta go." This prompted the three of them to laugh once more but it was Sergei who got up to follow after the Hylian. He followed him to the stables where even Nightrunner was watching something with interest. The guardian watched from behind a pillar as Maiku stopped in the center of the stables.

The Hylian's voice was clear, "Who are you? I know that I've seen you before, at Hyrule but that was years ago..."

Before both of their eyes a figure gathered up from the surrounding air, it was translucent but it took the shape of a strong Teltharian male. His ears were small and pointed while his head was full of hair that only fell to his shoulders. The robes he wore were ceremonial and held the same runes as that of the dagger that Maiku had found earlier. Sergei's eyes widened at the figure, he knew who it was but he was beginning to wonder why he appeared to Maiku.

The male's voice was deep and soothing, "I was hoping that you would come to Telthar sooner but this is as good a time as any." Maiku eyed him suspiciously which caused the man to laugh heartily, "Maiku I am Chrono." Maiku stared in shock and was about to kneel but the deity shook his head, "No need for that. Just know that I am here to give you some information." Maiku nodded, "Do not be frightened. I only wish to help you find Linweh, she is dear to me as she is to you. Chi is her guardian that I have appointed to her as Telthar's legends go. But what I cannot do is give you information verbally as this is forbidden for deities to interfere but the three goddesses of Hyrule have aided me in being here now. Will you accept my information even though it may change you in the near future?" Maiku nodded. The figure approached him and placed a hand over Maiku's forehead. The Hylian closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind, many were foreign but familiar. Just as he felt he was going to faint, Chrono removed his hand, and watched as Maiku re-calibrated himself.

"What...did you do?"

"I transferred my knowledge to you so that you may find the princess more quickly." Maiku nodded as Chrono added, "Remember my words. This will change you in the near future so be wary of anyone that may pose as an immediate friend. Ask him for advice on everything as you have been doing and there will come a time when he is needed. Remember to allow him access to your body when that time is needed." Maiku nodded once more as the figure began to fade and he added, "Tell the others what is in your bag. I am sure they will not force you to be rid of him." The figure disappeared and Maiku turned around just in time to see Sergei appear from behind the pillar.

"You saw all of that?" He nodded, "Okay...please don't tell them."

Sergei grinned, "I won't. It's nice to be traveling with someone as great as you, Maiku. Whether you believe it or not, you are more entwined with Telthar than you could have ever imagined." The Hylian gave a weak smile, "Don't fret. It's an honor, now let's go see what's in your bag."

It wasn't long before the pair entered Rimar's house and Maiku had presented to them the Howling pup. The three men were astonished to see how it simply sat on Maiku's lap as he explained to them how he found him and when. "His name is Blaze by the way. I thought it matched his eyes." At the sound of his name the pup turned to look at Maiku and licked him on the face. The Hylian chuckled and began to rub the canine's ears which prompted him to close his orange eyes in joy.

"Well I'll be..I tought I'd never see another one so tame. And a lil' one at that!" exclaimed Rimar. Maiku grinned as he continued to rub his ears but Sergei and he exchanged knowing looks, Maiku would soon know which path would lead to the princess' whereabouts and then the real rescue would begin.

Maiku thought, _I have this feeling that Lir had something to do with her disappearance but I think he's being used by this woman, whoever she is._ Oni replied, _You are right. He loves his sister and is devastated by this abduction even though he does not show it. Whoever the woman behind all this is, she's dangerous and I don't want you to fall for any of her tricks. I'll be on my guard all the time._ Maiku answered, _Thank you Oni. You're a true friend._ At this he could feel the ego boost that he had just given the other presence in his mind and body. It made Maiku happy to know that he had a friend keeping an eye out when he was sleeping, it would be useful in the coming weeks.

-::::::-

He had been sitting on the couch all through the night, Maiku couldn't sleep, he was restless, especially after the encounter with Chrono and from what Sergei had said to him. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and hung his head, _There's something not right here. For their princess to be missing, there's not a whole lot of worry amongst the people. Perhaps it's because they know that Link will find her..._ Maiku was even more unsettled by the fact that Oni had disappeared, he was resting while Maiku was awake, it was their agreement since they both needed their strength but still there was something bothering Maiku. _What did Chrono mean when he said that there will be a time when I must let him use my body? He must be referring to Oni but how does Chrono know about Oni? Does that mean that dream I had about the man playing a drum for a beast was real? Was that Oni?_ Maiku exhaled quietly, it was nearing midnight, and the others were sleeping, even Blaze. The moment that he rose to his feet, he heard the scuffling of feet, he looked down to see that Blaze had woken up as well. Maiku smiled, knelt down, patted the Howling's head, and stood up once more. He made his way outside of Rimar's home with Blaze trailing by his side.

"You know something Blaze?" he asked the pup that had been following him. The orange eyes glowed in the dark like embers and Maiku looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling that Chrono isn't telling me everything and that Sergei is also hiding something as well. I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something going on here that I'm not getting. Even Link has been on edge since he got here so it must be me or there's just one large joke being played on me." The pup nudged his boot, he bent down, picked up the pup, and held him in his arms while he walked around the village. Emerald eyes looked at everything, the village was small, perhaps smaller than Kakariko Village but that's what made him like it. As the Hylian glanced around the village, there was a shadow that moved off to the side, he paused, blinked, and saw it again. He quickly darted in the path between the two houses, he switched Blaze to his right hand, he kept a firm grip on the pup as he drew his left hand to his sword. Once his fingers wrapped around the hilt, he removed it quietly, and began to edge towards the dark corners.

His venture proved worthless as he spotted a large feline, he smiled at the cat as it purred, and walked away from him. He put the sword away, cradled Blaze against his chest, and turned around only to be faced with a strange floating orb. Maiku stared at it and asked quietly, "What are you?" It only bobbed in the air as he floated closer to him, it appeared as if it was examining him before it floated away from him. It was only a few feet away before it paused and bobbed once more. "You want me to follow you?" The orb glowed bright for a few seconds before dimming down to its normal glow, the Hylian shrugged and began to follow it. "It can't hurt can it Blaze?" The pup licked his face as Maiku continued to follow the orb. It wasn't long before he realized that the orb had lead him to the stables. He placed Blaze on the ground while he saddled up Nightrunner, grabbed an extra saddlebag from the tack room, and picked up the pup once more. He placed the pup in the extra saddlebag that Maiku had strapped to the front of the saddle. It looked like a small compartment just for the pup to ride in so that Maiku wouldn't need to hold him all the time.

Once everything was saddled up, the Hylian followed the orb until it paused in front of Rimar's home, he shrugged, and entered the house once more while the orb simply passed through the walls. It bobbed up and down happily as he had found a piece of parchment and a quill. Maiku quickly wrote a note that explained to the others that he was following a floating glowing orb of light and he was sure that it would lead him to the princess. It also stated that he would do this alone for his own personal reasons but not to worry. He would return to FireFly Village with the princess no matter how long it took. He showed the orb what he had written and it bobbed in agreement, he placed the parchment on the table, and left the home of the blacksmith. Maiku mounted Nightrunner, checked Blaze's seat, and nodded to the orb.

It was a different story once he was on the back of Nightrunner as the orb took off at the same speed as a full gallop from the massive black stallion. Maiku was surprised at such speed but he smiled and kep his grip on the base of the mane with his left hand while making sure that the bag the Howling pup was in was still secure. He watched as Blaze tucked his face inside the bag, he pulled the compartment flap over the entrance so that it would protect the small pup from the harsh wind that was caused by Nightrunner's speed. "So this is what it's like to be at a full gallop with Nightrunner. It's exhilirating actually." It was then that smiled and asked, "Oni are you there?" _Yes Maiku, I'm here. Where are you?_ The boy grinned, "I'm on the back of Nightrunner at a full gallop following a glowing orb of light. Come and see if you like." It was then that he felt the presence merge with his own momentarily before withdrawing. _How interesting. That orb of light is no ordinary occurrence. It seems that is what is known as a Lunaria._ "What's a Lunaria?" _A Lunaria is a spirit of a moonbeam so the true name of a Lunaria is actually Moon Sprite. They prefer to be called by their real name so if you must address it then call it a Moon Sprite._ Maiku nodded and asked, "But why did it show itself to me?" _Moon Sprites appear to help those in need when they are dumbfounded at what to do. They listen to the rambles of the people of the countries. They don't always get involved with people so you must have piqued this one's curiosity or this particular Moon Sprite knows something that no one else but the Gods know._ Maiku only nodded, satisfied with the answer as the sprite continued along its steady pace through the field of Telthar.

It wasn't long before the sprite paused by a stream, Maiku dismounted, let out Blaze, and the three of them began to drink from the stream. Maiku watched the Moon Sprite while the two animals had their fill of water. He stared at it with his emerald eyes and asked, "Can you talk?" It bobbed once and Maiku nodded, "You choose not to talk." It bobbed again and Maiku nodded, "You know I have a friend up here," he motioned to his head and heart, "I'm not sure what he is exactly but he's my friend. He told me that you like to be called a Moon Sprite." It glowed and bobbed radically in joy. Maiku chuckled, "You seem very wise and you're kinda like a blue color. Would you allow me to call you Naria? The name is based on Nayru the wise Goddess of Hyrule who crafted the Law of the land?" The Moon Sprite bobbed ecstatically and Maiku smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Just let us know when we should continue but...I'm worried about Link, Sergei, and Rimar. I don't want them to worry about me." It bobbed once more and he nodded, "Alright. I trust you Naria." The Moon Sprite took on a more blue hue to match the name that Maiku had given it and he smiled, "You're very pretty Naria." It glowed pink for a brief moment before returning to blue which caused Maiku to chuckle even more. Once Nightrunner and Blaze had their fill of water, he picked up Blaze, put him in the bag that was strapped to the saddle, and mounted the stallion once more. This time Naria didn't take off as fast but still at a steady canter so that Nightrunner didn't tire himself out.

Then he thought to ask the sprite a question. "Naria, are you taking us to the princess?" It bobbed only once and Maiku grinned. It was going to be nice to meet the princess once more only this time he was much older since the last time he saw her.

-::::::-

Sadness was evident in the blue eyes of the Hero of Time as he read the note that was left by Maiku. He sighed and passed it on to Rimar who then passed it on to Sergei. Link looked at the other two and asked, "What is this floating orb he spoke of?"

Sergei was the one that replied, "The floating orb is a Lunaria. A Moon Sprite but we call them Lunaria since we don't much about them just like we don't know much about the moon." Link quirked an eyebrow at him which made the guardian laugh, "I know it sounds strange but Telthar has entities that are just as strange to you as Hyrule is to us. A Moon Sprite resides in the moonbeams cast from the moon at night. They don't always interfere in the business of mortals but I suspect that Maiku must have been outside talking to himself for the sprite to have heard him. So it took it upon itself to help him."

"But help him wit what?" asked the blacksmith.

This time Link smiled and nodded in understanding, "The sprite is helping him with the location of the princess. I have reason to believe that is what's going on." The other two nodded and it was then that Link huffed, "Well now what are we supposed to do Sergei? We're supposed to be out looking for the princess and here we are on our own while Maiku goes out and does it for us with the help of a Lunaria."

The guardian laughed, "We return to the castle and inform their majesties what has transpired here and show them the letter. Perhaps they can glean something form it since the queen is in tune with sprites and the spirit world." Link nodded and the two of them bid Rimar farewell but just before they set off to return to the castle, Rimar looked up at Link and motioned for the hero to lean down.

Rimar said, "Link I know that the boy bought the sword of me but I have tell ya that ya must watch it. It's not normal. I tink there's someting more to it than I can let on but it _is_ infused wit your clans. Remember 'the three clans of Hyrule shall encircle the black obelisk to call forth a god.'" Link nodded as the pair headed out of FireFly Village but Rimar was still worried about the sword that he had crafted and sold to the young son of Link.

Once in the field Sergei looked over at Link and asked, "What did Rimar tell you?" Link repeated it to the guardian and this only made the Teltharian more perplexed, "Perhaps the queen will know or the king. I cannot say but it does sound troubling." Sergei repeated it to himself, "'The three clans of Hyrule shall encircle the black obelisk to call forth a god.' It sounds like a bad omen but there's nothing we can do right now until Maiku returns to the castle with the princess." Link agreed but it still didn't make it any more easier for him to bare knowing that his only son was out there with a Lunaria guiding him to the princess.

_He doesn't even know his way around Telthar and just because the horse does, it doesn't make me feel any more calm or less worried._ It was then that Shadow spoke up, _You do realize that what Rimar told you is self-explanatory._ Link was lost in thought and Sergei felt that he was simply thinking about Maiku but he was actually talking with his shadow self. _What do you mean Shadow?_ This time the shadow didn't laugh but his presence was grim as he stated, _Ganondorf's obelisk was created of black granite with gold flecks in it, the ones that you removed in order to free the fairy fountain by the castle._ Link gave a slight nod and Sergei caught this but he would ask Link about it later. _And?_ Shadow's presence glowed darkly, _So Rimar crafted the blade of that sword from the same obelisk. He probably didn't know what he was doing or how it would affect the creation but there are three gems on the crossguard of Maiku's sword. They are polished into a sphere, one is a ruby, one is an emerald, and the other is a sapphire. Each gem glows with an ethereal light and I have feeling that what Rimar told you has something to do with that. Remember he has Oni inside him..._ Link blinked a few times before he gasped.

Sergei looked at him as Link frowned and the lines on his face deepened, "Alright." Blue eyes looked over at the chocolate brown ones of the guardian. "Who are you talking to? Don't beat around the bush, I watched you."

The hero gave a faint smile, "You musn't tell anyone else." He nodded as the hero continued, "A long time ago I fought my dark side and won. He's stayed with me ever since. That's who I was talking with. He's a great help and if you must call him something, he prefers to be called Shadow." Sergei nodded but kept watchig him as they trotted through the field. "The other thing...what Rimar said...I have reason to believe that Maiku...that my son has a presence inside of him as well but nothing like Shadow."

"Then what would Maiku have inside of him?"

He sighed and began to recount the journey to Termina and Sergei was interested in it as well as honored since it wasn't a well known story in Telthar. It was even more of an honor to hear it from the hero himself. But when the tale of Oni came up, Sergei paled. Link finished his story and looked at the guardian to see his pale face. "I think I get it now. If Oni really is what you say him to be then...Maiku..." He shook his head and it caused Link to nod.

"Maiku will be consumed by Oni's presence forcing him to _become_ Oni in our world. I don't know if he's changed since that time but we have a warning. When the three gems on Maiku's sword glow together and begin to release their energy we have to get it away from him. That's all we can do."

"What makes Oni so terrible?"

Link shook his head, "I don't know. He never answered me when I asked him about his past and that's what worries me. He's a destructive force and I believe him to be more fierce and powerful than Ganondorf."

"You fear him more than Ganondorf?" Link nodded grimly which caused Sergei to look ahead, "Then this quest just got more complicated. But look at it this way," he hero looked over at him, "whoever this woman is doesn't know about Oni so even if she is successful in bringing Ganondorf back from the Spirit Realm without Princess Linweh then we have Oni to defeat him." It reassured Link only slightly and he could see that the guardian didn't believe his own words but the two of them spurred their mounts to move more quickly through the field so that they could tell the king and queen of the newest event while Maiku was somewhere else in the field following a Moon Sprite.


	6. Princess Linweh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 6 - _Princess Linweh_

Wind blew his hair away from his face and he truly wished that he had a hat like Link for it would have come in handy but Maiku closed his eyes for a moment, content to trust Nightrunner in following Naria. When he opened his eyes again he looked around his surroundings, it was foreign to him but thanks to Chrono's knowledge about the land, the Hylian knew all too well where he was, and it was a place that he hoped was safe. Maiku glanced down at the pup, he was snuggled tightly into his compartment as the stallion ran across the Field of Telthar. Emerald eyes looked ahead at the dim blue glow of Naria, _Something's wrong or else she wouldn't be that dim. This is not safe territory at all, I can feel it in my bones, it's shaking me to the core._ Oni was silent but he could feel his friend's presence ready for anything that was about to happen. But as Maiku traversed through Chrono's knowledge, he never found out what lurked in the darkness of this particular place except that there was a great deal of sadness on the deity's part. Just as Maiku was about to ask the Moon Sprite, the sun peeked over the horizon, and it was then that Maiku realized where he was.

The stones told him all he needed to know, Naria was leading them through a cemetary, but with the swords thrust into the ground revealed it was a cemetary for fallen warriors, and Maiku realized that their spirits still walked through this part of the field. Not out of harm for other living creatures but because they could not rest due to their passing. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as Nightrunner trotted through the cemetary, he knew that he could do nothing but it seemed as if his small gesture heartened the spirits just a little. Maiku opened his eyes in time to see one spirit, dressed as a general, bow to him as well before disappearing in the morning mist. A small smile graced the Hylian's lips as the stallion finally passed into a cave where Naria paused, at this motion, he dismounted, and walked through the cave. The Moon Sprite brightened her glow so that her followers could see where they were stepping to avoid loose pebbles and rocks. Once they passed into the initial darkness of the cave, Maiku was realizing that there was a temple approaching, one that was dedicated to Chrono, and he nearly chuckled at the thought of the princess hiding out in a temple that was devoted to the very deity that loved her.

Hoofbeats echoed around the cavern as they entered into the altar that belonged to the God of Time, the ruling entity of Telthar. Maiku gazed in wonder at the magnificent alter, it was decorated with runes that he recognized, and a statue of the god had been carved into the stone. It was a gorgeous sight to behold but it was then that he noticed a form kneeling at the base of the alter with hands clasped together in prayer. He stepped forward while Naria bounced up and down excitedly, his voice was quiet in the room, as if to respect the temple, "Are you...Princess Linweh?"

-::::::-

Amber eyes stared at the Hero of Time with a warm expression as he recounted what occurred at FireFly Village. The queen smiled, "Do not be ashamed that a Lunaria has come to the aid of your friend. In fact you should be honored seeing as the Lunaria do not get involved with the meddling of people." Link only nodded while she continued, "But as the mother of the missing princess and from what your friend has said, it be best that you return to FireFly Village and await his return. Once he reappears then you may come here with my daughter."

Link nodded, "As you wish milady."

"Oh, Link." He looked at her and noticed her gentle smile, "Do take care of yourself and listen to the one inside. He is a great help." The hero smiled in return and nodded as Link and Sergei left the throne room. The queen turned to her husband, "How goes the search for the woman that wants to resurrect that accursed man?"

He sighed heavily, "Not good. Apparently the clues that the warriors have found are not appealing to me."

"What does it suggest?"

His face was tired and haggard as he looked into the amber eyes of his wife with his bright green ones, "It seems that whoever this woman is belongs to the royal house of Hyrule. Whether it be our ally Princess Zelda or someone else that we don't know about. They are not entirely sure as of yet, they're still doing their research over there but the findings..."

"Do not fret my dear. We will find out soon enough who is responsible and when we do we shall be ready for them. They have yet to realize that they don't need our precious daughter to bring him back." The king's eyes widened in shock, "There is another way but it requires the sacrifice of a Lunaria." Her husband sighed in relief.

"Thank Chrono that those are hard to come by."

"Ah but one is already present here in Telthar my love. It is guiding the boy Maiku."

"Oh dear...then it will surely be the return of that man."

She nodded, "It is sad to say so but yes. He will return, that I have no doubt, but I have reason to believe that we will still prevail."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.

She smiled warmly at him, "Trust me. There are things in this world that not even the Spirit Realm can forsee. I have reason to believe that Maiku is the key to all of this." He only nodded his head as they sat on the throne and contemplated the fate of Telthar and the fate of Maiku.

-::::::-

A delicate face turned to gaze at him over her shoulder, auburn hair fell in waves down her back as the front portion was pulled into a single braid at the back of her head, and it lead down to her waist where the dress flared out around her. Pale green eyes stared into his emerald ones as she got up gracefully, she pulled a dagger from within the folds of her dress, "Who might you be?" Her voice was strong, authoritative but still kind, and it was the voice that he remembered from all those years ago. The man before her smiled as he put up a single hand and waved. "Have we met? You appear to be familiar to me."

The smile on his face made him handsome as it touched his emerald eyes, "It's a good place to hide. I'm here to take you to FireFly Village and put you into the care of Rimar."

She replaced the dagger to its hidden spot, "So you know Rimar. Alright then, even if you are my savior, you still have yet to tell me your name."

"Forgive my manners, milady." She tilted her head ever so slightly as he bowed to her, with one knee on the ground, and the palm of his left hand flat against the dirt. "My name is Maiku." He stood up again just in time to see the recognition in her spring green eyes. She approached him, he didn't even hear her footsteps across the ground, though he noticed that she swayed just like the branches of a tree in a light wind. Her hand was on the side of his face, her eyes softened, and then she slapped him gently. He stared at her, "What was that for?"

Linweh backed away and grinned, "For calling me a kid all those years ago."

"Humph. I'm still taller than you and older than you so I still have the right to call you a kid but..." She looked at him with curiosity, "you're beautiful. You grew up to be more beautiful than your mother." There was that soft smile again and she curtsied to him and said her gratitude. "I would take you out of here now but I think it best to wait a day or so. Let whoever is hunting you think I got lost."

"What about the spirits of the fallen outside the cave?"

"I don't believe they will give us any trouble."

"If you say so then I am inclined to believe you but I don't have any food here. The last of my reserves are gone."

"Don't worry about it. I've got some jerky in my bag here and we've got an extra passenger other than Naria."

"Naria?" It was then that the blue orb floated up to the princess. She laughed and put her hand out so the sphere could alight on her hand momentarily. "I see. So you gave the Moon Sprite a name, you truly are very kind Maiku." Her eyes softened at the sphere, "You have a beautiful name Naria." It glowed pink once more before floating above and taking in the sights of the altar. She turned her attention to the ranch hand, "Where did you get that name from?"

He smiled, "It's a play on the name of Nayru which is one of the goddesses of Hyrule. She governs wisdom and gave law to the land of Hyrule. And since her ruling color is blue and Naria is blue, it only seemed appropriate. Not to mention that Naria is very knowledgeable in the land so that makes her wise. It was only fitting." Linweh nodded as she watched the sprite once more but turned back to Maiku as he continued, "The other traveling companion we have is Blaze." He approached Nightrunner, opened up the flap on the saddle bag, and pulled out the Howling pup. His eyes blinked open and the orange irises trained on the princess. The pup turned its head to Maiku as he set him on the ground, "Blaze this is Princess Linweh of Telthar. Princess, this is Blaze." She knelt on the ground as the pup trotted over to her, he sniffed her hand, and crawled into her lap as he rubbed his ears. A pink tongue popped out of his mouth and his tail began wagging while Maiku went to remove the rest of the saddle bags and the saddle itself from his stallion.

"He's adorable and so tame. I like him." The ranch hand only nodded as Nightrunner was finally freed of the saddle that had been carrying his comrades. The stallion walked to where the sprite was hovering and sniffed the orb a little bit before keeping her company. Maiku opened up his side bag and pulled out some jerky. The moment that the smell entered the air, Blaze lifted his ears and waited patiently. "I think someone's hungry." Linweh chuckled as she watched Maiku chew a few large pieces in his mouth then he came over to the princess' side and removed the pieces from his mouth. They landed in his hand as he extended it to Blaze, who munched on it happily. "You have a good heart Maiku. Any one else would have left him in the wild and not thought twice about it."

"Well I'm not most people, princess. I was raised by my mother on a ranch and I love animals. Hearing him cry in the cold night made me sad so I took him in and dried him off. He was a secret from Link and Sergei until just yesterday."

"Sergei?"

"Yes he was ordered by your parents to show us your room and inspect it to find anything when you went missing."

"I see." Her eyes were cast aside, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah actually." They snapped onto him as he replied, "I found a ceremonial dagger that was used in the old days. Sergei said it was the one from his chamber but I know he didn't try to kidnap you. What I want to know is were you actually abducted?"

Linweh nodded, "I was but when I realized that the people who took me didn't know the layout of the castle, that was my advantage. They were taking me through the dungeon but I know the castle and all its secret passages. So when I had the chance, I disappeared into a small alcove, and entered into the many passages that lay behind the stone walls. I escaped into the field and ran as fast as I could to this cemetary. Unlike my abductors, this cemetary welcomes me because I bring flowers for each grave every year, and this is a lost place of worship. No one else knows about this."

"Then how do you know about it?"

She smiled at him, "Chrono told me."

Maiku chuckled, "Should have known that he'd have something to do with this. He's a wonderful deity."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say that I know some things that Hylians shouldn't know about." This only left the princess more perplexed than before but she didn't question him after that. Instead he offered her some of the jerky, "Here eat this. You'll feel better." She went to say something but he shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Nightrunner can show me where there's a river or something and I can catch fish. I want you to keep your strength up." Linweh nodded and took a few strips from him, he noticed that she ate them slowly, and used small bites. Maiku looked down at Blaze who was expecting more food and this made him laugh. "Alright boy but I've got something much better for you than jerky since Princess Linweh needs her strength too." The ranch hand got up, grabbed a saddle bag, and reached inside. He pulled out a small pouch, Maiku returned to Linweh's side, opened up the pouch, and poured out small chunks of cow meat. "Here you go little fella. Eat up. I snatched this from Rimar's place before we left." The princess laughed as Blaze carefully removed himself from her lap and sat in front of the pile of meat. He picked up a piece in his mouth and began to chew on it with his small teeth. It was soft and juicy so the pup began to chew with more fervor and his tail wagged to show his joy.

"He's lucky that you found him."

"No, I think it's the other way around. I'm lucky that I found him." She smiled as she continued to eat the jerky that the Hylian offered her. Her mind returned to that day all those years ago when they first met, she was analyzing the differences between his sixteen year old self and the one that now sat before her.

_He's so different, so mature but still so kind. Maiku is an enigma, I can see that he has such a gentle side and yet the sword on his back suggests otherwise. I'm sure that he can wield that with skill but I do wonder about him. What makes him so special that a Moon Sprite would help him to find me? What does Naria know that he nor I do? Perhaps Chrono knows but he isn't likely to say anything. But still, I'm grateful that it's someone I know who found me._ She smiled at him as he watched the pup eat and she watched his face, his emerald eyes were captivating to her but it was his white hair that made her wonder who his parents truly were. _Well maybe he doesn't know and I'm not going to pry._

"It's only morning now but if you want to rest that's fine. I'm sure you've been up for the past few days, judging by your face."

Linweh laughed, "You're right. I could do with some proper rest." Maiku got up from his seat and began to dig through the saddle bags once more. He pulled out two very large horse blankets and a smaller one. He rolled the smaller one into a pillow while laying one of the two blankets on the floor. Once Linweh made herself comfortable, he fluffed out the other one on top of her. He watched as Blaze quickly finished his food and tucked himself under the blankets with the princess. Maiku shook his head as Linweh smiled and wrapped one arm around the canine. "Maiku..." Emerald eyes gazed at her, "thank you." It was noticeable as she fell asleep but the Hylian still smiled at her as he walked around the temple.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly while continuing to gaze at the walls. "This is a beautiful temple." Maiku could feel something in there with them but he couldn't see anything so he turned to Naria, the blue Moon Sprite, and watched as it turned around towards the entrance of the temple. The Hylian made his way there but didn't exit into the cemetary, instead he glanced out into the well lit field of Telthar. He took in a deep breath, let it out, and glanced back at the princess who was snuggled under the blankets that he had packed with Blaze. A smile graced his face but it quickly vanished as his long ears twitched at the distant sounds, his emerald eyes darted back to the field, and he noticed two figures riding on horses. He grinned and whispered, "That's probably Link and Sergei." Naria floated up to him and bobbed once to show that he was right.

Maiku spent a little more time watching the empty field before he decided that it was time to up keep his sword. He removed some oil and cloth from another saddle bag, he sat down near the princess and his Howling pup, and removed the sword from its sheath on his back. Once it was free, emerald eyes looked it over, the Hylian examined it before applying a bit of oil on the cloth, and wiping down the length of the blade. "Sometimes I wonder why I was chosen," he whispered. Naria darted in front of him, she glowed a little bit brighter before allowing the glow to die away completely. He stared in awe of the creature before him.

Naria was in her true form, her pale blue wings fluttered with such speed that they were nearly invisible, and her eyes were the same pale blue as that of her wings while her body was dark blue, and her hair flowed down to her shoulders. The Moon Sprite wore a short dress that was created of some fabric that Maiku had never seen before, it glimmered when she turned even the slightest bit. She flew up to him, looked into his eyes, and her voice was so melodious that Maiku nearly dropped his cloth and oil. "You have much to learn Maiku of Hyrule. And yet there is much danger in your future as well as mine. Be patient and all will be revealed in time."

He smiled, "You are very right Naria but can you answer me one thing?"

"Depends on the question young one. What is it you ask of me?"

"Do you know who tried to abduct Princess Linweh?"

Her eyes glowed with her wings just as her glow began to return, "That I cannot say for you should have already figured it out. Trust the one within, he knows more than you think, and is as wise as any deity. One day you two shall share more than just one body." Her voice faded out as the glow returned to hide her body completely. This made the Hylian think about everything that had occurred so far as he continued to oil the blade of his sword.

"Thank you Naria. You are a great companion." The orb bobbed once as she hovered around him, she watched him oil his sword, and even followed his movements which caused him to chuckle quietly. Emerald eyes looked at the entrance of the cavern, his long ears twitched just as Naria flew up above his head, there was something at the entrance. Maiku replaced his oil and cloth in the saddle bag, he took a furtive glance to see that Nightrunner was standing by the tack that his master had taken off of him. The Hylian inched closer to the entrance, his boots were quiet in the packed dirt, and it was then that he saw a flash of an upside down Triforce symbol. Maiku ground his teeth together, brought the sword up, and it clanged with the claw of one of the beetle creatures that he had encountered already.

The noise awoke the princess and Blaze, she slipped out of the covers to see the creature and Maiku clashing, she immediately scooped up Blaze, placed him in his bag, and began to roll up the blankets. Once they were replaced into the saddle bags she immediately picked up the saddle and began putting it on Nightrunner. He looked over at her and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you! I know how to put the tack on a horse! I'm not incompetent!"

It was then that he remembered she liked to run away from her parents, something that he had overheard on the ship ride over, and so he grinned and parried another blow from the creature. Once everything was strapped onto the massive stallion, Blaze included, Linweh watched Maiku fight the creature. Her spring green eyes widened in shock as he stood his ground, refusing to let the creature into the cave to take the princess. She watched as his brow shot down in anger when the claw grazed his arm, leaving a laceration in its place, and he set his jaw, she could see it. Maiku gripped his sword tightly and thrust it into the chest of the creature, it howled in pain, and fell on the ground before turning into ash. He immediately sheathed his sword, trotted to Nightrunner, mounted him, and put out a hand for Linweh. The moment that their hands entwined, visions flew through her mind but she didn't have long to think on it as he hoisted her up behind him. Maiku only checked once to make sure that Blaze was there, the pup barked to let him know, and he immediately told Nightrunner to head to FireFly Village.

Naria was their light at night, the sun had already set between the princess' nap and Maiku's battle with the creature, and Linweh took a tentative glance at his features. He was angry and it made his strong jaw stand out even more against the soft glow of Naria. When she glanced at the Moon Sprite, it bobbed once, and Linweh blushed in the darkness. "Wrap your arms around my waist for support. Nightrunner's going to go into a full gallop in order to get us to the village more quickly." She nodded, leaned against his back, wrapped her arms around his waist, and closed her eyes against the fast pace that was to come. It was instantaneous, she felt the stallion pick up speed but it felt as if he wasn't even struggling.

"Maiku?"

"Yes princess?"

"Nevermind." She noticed as he glanced over his shoulder once before turning back to the trail at hand. Her eyes were locked onto the passing ground, her mind busy with the visions that she saw, and she wasn't sure if they were past or future. The only way that she would know for sure was if she could speak to Chrono but that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

-::::::-

Link was standing outside Rimar's home when Sergei exited as well, he looked at the older Hylian, and asked, "You're still waiting for him aren't you?" He nodded, "He'll come back Link. I know it." The Hero nodded again, "Then what are you so worried about? Is it Shadow?"

A sigh this time, "Yes. He's been awfully quiet lately and I think he knows that something is going to happen. I have a feeling that if Oni is with Maiku then we may have to deal with something far worse than Ganondorf in the future."

"I'm sure that Oni will not try to destroy the world." Link looked at the Teltharian guard, "Put it in the category of intuition. Oni has been with Maiku since birth and perhaps that Maiku's personality rubbed off onto the crazed deity. In which case, if it were true, it would make Oni more docile than when you met him."

"It's a theory worth considering but Maiku has much to learn."

"I know but I'm sure Oni's been teaching him." Link smiled at Sergei, it was good to have a friend like him around. Just then Link's ears twitched and he snapped his attention to the entrance of the village. "What is it? Do you hear something?" Link nodded, "What is it?"

"Hoofbeats that are coming in quite fast. They sound heavy and the only stallion that I know of that has heavy hoofbeats is Nightrunner." Just as Link finished the black stallion thundered into the village, but not before slowing down first. The moment that he stopped, Maiku hopped off the horse, turned around, and helped a young woman in a blue dress down from behind. Link turned to see Sergei gasp as he darted towards the woman. Sergei wrapped his arms around the girl and Link approached his son, "Who's this?"

Maiku smiled, "Link meet Princess Linweh."

Link grinned as Sergei relinquished his hold on her, she approached Link and hugged him as well, "It's good to see that you're safe."

"I have Maiku to thank for that. He protected me against one of those beetle creatures and Naria was a good friend as well." The Moon Sprite bobbed up and down as she was finally introduced to the two others. "Naria this is my guardian Sergei and this is Link the Hero of Hyrule." She bobbed once in greeting to each of them before hanging around Maiku once more.

"Thank you Naria. Telthar owes you a great debt for finding the Princess," stated Maiku with a smile. The orb bobbed a few times and he smiled, "I see. Alright then you are more than welcome to travel with Nightrunner, Blaze, and myself. You can even come to Hyrule too." At this the Moon Sprite got excited and her glow brightened before dimming down again. "I thought you'd like that and speaking of Blaze." Maiku removed him from the saddle bag, he was placed on the ground, and immediately ran to the princess' side. He was watching everyone. "I suppose we should wake Rimar up or just surprise him?"

Linweh grinned, "I think we should surprise him!" Everyone laughed while Nightrunner only snorted, Maiku chuckled, and began to remove all the tack from the stallion. She watched as he left the vicinity to replace the saddle and the bags. Her expression was soft towards the departing Hylian, "He's special and looks a lot like you Link." At that Link rubbed the back of his neck while Sergei explained to the princess who Maiku truly was. "I see. Well I'll be sure not to tell him although I'm surprised he can't see it."

Link smiled, "He thinks that he's not worthy of such a bloodline I guess."

The princess smiled in return, "How wrong he is."

"You know Sergei said the same thing." They chuckled once more as Nightrunner entered the stables so that he could get some sleep after his quick journey. Maiku reappeared and told them that his horse was fine for the evening. "Then let's go inside and get some sleep." They all nodded and entered into the blacksmith's home so that they could get some sleep and surprise him in the morning.

-::::::-

Morning approached FireFly Village, there was a young man with white hair and emerald eyes, who was standing outside in the early morning light. He was sitting on the roof of the blacksmith's house, his eyes watched the sunrise, it was different than Hyrule, it was full of colors that were more on the red hue than the yellow hue. "Hmm...perhaps it has something to do with the land itself," he said to himself. Maiku shrugged to no one in particular before deciding to get off the rooftop with a simple jump. Linweh had emerged from the house as well, her eyes looked around for the man that she had come to see, but couldn't find him. There were some creaking noises, her pale green eyes looked up to see Maiku's feet dangling off the edge of the roof, and emerald eyes looking at her as well. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for me would you?" She nodded, "Alright give me a moment." He disappeared on top of the roof once more before reappearing in a jump. He landed in a squatting position on the ground next to her, when he stood to his full height, he noticed that the princess wasn't at all startled. "I didn't frighten you?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. I trust that you won't land on top of me." Maiku ran a hand through his short hair before returning his gaze to her, "You know I've been wondering why we met all those years ago." This caught his attention, "I'm not sure how Hyrule is but here in Telthar we believe deeply in our deity Chrono and the Spirit Realm. It's something that we do not ignore and the Spirit Realm told my mother that there would be a day when I would meet the man that is to be my husband." Maiku noticed that she didn't look particularly happy about it.

"Well I don't know much about any royal customs but I do know in Hyrule a husband is determined by how much power he has and what kind of trade and riches he can offer Hyrule. How is it determined here?"

Linweh looked away from Maiku to stare at the ground with a weak smile, "It's decided by the Spirit Realm."

"So who is to be your husband?"

"The Spirit Realm foretold to my mother this, 'When the Evil of Old is released Oni shall appear. Oni is entwined with the princess' fate forever.' So you see. Whoever this 'oni' is shall be my husband." She sighed, "What do you think Maiku?" Her pale green eyes traveled to look up at his face, she immediately noticed that there was a light blush on his face. "What's wrong? Are you feverish?"

"Ehm..no I'm alright." As he recovered he took her hands in his own, closed his eyes, and kissed the tops of them. This made her blush as she looked from her hands to his face where his eyes were closed but they slowly opened. His voice was just a hoarse whisper but she heard him well, "Trust me when I say that 'oni' is a wonderful person. He will treat you well and make sure that there is never a sad moment in your life. He will be the perfect husband." He released her hands before he felt that it was time to head inside.

"H-how do you know that?!"

Maiku turned his back her, he opened the door, and held it for her. As she passed by he replied quietly, "Because I know who Oni is." Once they were inside, she spun around to face him about to ask him who it was but footsteps approached.

"An 'ere I tought I was the early riser!" The princess turned around to see Rimar standing there, he gawked at her before she ran towards him in joy. "Oh my Chrono! Linweh! You're safe!" He wrapped his strong arms around her. Ecstatic to see her but Maiku simply snuck away from the happy reunion to sit in the living room while Sergei and Link met up with them. His mind turned to the inside because he had to discuss something with his friend.

_Oni...what does this mean?_ His friend was silent for a short time before replying, _It means that one day you will be her husband._ Maiku sighed quietly, _I know that but what did Naria mean?_ There was more silence, _One day I shall no longer be here to guide you. When that day comes become the strong warrior that I know you to be._ This time it was Maiku's turn to be silent because he had not thought that a day would come when Oni would no longer be with him. His mind couldn't comprehend it as he covered his eyes with a hand and whispered in an inaudible voice, "I promise."


	7. Royal Twins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 7 - _Royal Twins_

It wasn't much to go on but Maiku had become quiet, with the thought of never having Oni with him, the male began to feel some fear. _Do not fret Maiku. All will be well, you will see. For now focus on what you can do right now. Find out who these abductors are and what they truly want with the princess of Telthar._ Maiku silently nodded as he listened to Rimar converse with Linweh about arrangements to be made for her return to the castle. His name hadn't been mentioned yet so he decided that it would be good to talk with Oni more, _Oni...are you really a deity?_ There was an echoing laugh as he replied, _Trust those dreams of yours Maiku. They will never lead you astray. Always remember that I will never leave you. I am a part of you and you a part of me. Understand?_ He nodded once more, Maiku was put at ease with his companion's words. He leaned back against the couch, wondering what the next move should be, getting Linweh back to the castle was a good idea but he didn't want those people hunting her to know that he'd found her.

"What to do?" he asked himself. There were many scenarios running through his mind, all of which seemed to have her out in the open, and it appeared that there was going to be no easy way than to have Nightrunner enter a full gallop in order to get her to the castle safely. "If only the deities would lend us a hand, it would be helpful but I doubt the Goddesses can use their powers here or if they'd even listen to my menial prayer." Maiku rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before allowing his fingers to entwine his hair.

There were soft footsteps followed by heavier ones, her warm green eyes only softened at the figure who had his hands tangled in his hair. She sat down next to him while the others followed in and took some seats. She patted him on the shoulder, which caused him to dislodge his hands, and look at the people gathered in the room. "What's wrong Maiku?"

"I was just going through some scenarios in my head. If we were to let whoever was hunting you know that we have you then it could spell trouble for the village. But if we take you back to the castle then that's troublesome too because they may ambush us in the field. So I'm at a loss as to what to do right now."

She squeezed her hand and he looked at her with his emerald eyes, "Don't worry too much about it. We'll figure something out, all of us, together. This isn't just your burden Maiku." The son of Link smiled at her and nodded. They began to converse about what to do but Linweh could see that he was still worried about something. She leaned hin and asked, "Is there something bothering you?" He nodded, "Can you tell me what it is?"

His voice was a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry but I cannot." Linweh nodded which pleased him so he added, "Don't worry. I'll be fine okay?" She nodded once more before withdrawing her hand from his shoulder. Once her attention was diverted to Link, Rimar, and Sergei, only then did he allow himself to open up to the conversation. As he listened to the others, it seemed that they were at as much of a loss as he was, and he could clearly see that Sergei and Link were the same. He leaned back against Rimar's couch, his eyes looked towards the ground while his hands entwined themselves within each other, and he felt that he should say something. "Princess Linweh doesn't know her abductors but what we _do_ know is that they're after a way to release Ganondorf. So we've deduced that whoever these people are, know about the legends of Telthar and the history of Hyrule. Of that we can be certain."

The others nodded in agreement but it was Rimar that broke the silence, "But it's not just Linweh that's in trouble." When the collected group stared at him he pointed to Naria, who was hanging around Maiku's shoulder. "She's in just as much danger since the Spirit Realm can be opened with the sacrifice of a Lunaria." At this Maiku could clearly see her pale blue light turn even more pale. He patted her gently, since she had shown herself to him, he knew of where her body truly lay. It seemed to calm her down but even the ranch hand knew that some fates could never be changed no matter how hard one may try.

"The best idea would be to get the princess back to the castle and have someone with her at all times," stated Sergei. The princess nodded and he continued, "But how do we get her there quickly without those abductors knowing about it?"

"We don't." Everyone looked at Maiku, "They probably already know that she's been found by us. Whatever their means of getting inside the castle, I'm sure that magic was involved. So the only thing that we _can_ do is have Princess Linweh ride Nightrunner with me. He's the fastest horse in Telthar and Hyrule, he can get us to the castle much more quickly. Naria can stay with Blaze in the pouch; this way she won't be found out either. Once inside the castle walls, I won't leave the princess' side until Sergei and Link arrive." There was silence as the others contemplated the rancher's words. "If it eases your minds a little, Nightrunner can move really fast when he wants to." There was a collected laugh from everyone present but it was apparent that they were considering the man's words. _I know better than everyone here that Nightrunner can move better without his trappings but he'll have to make do. I'm sure he won't mind a full gallop to the castle._

Although he was still deep in thought, Linweh had turned her attention to him, it was still clear that something was bothering him but the princess could do nothing. But his words clicked into her mind, "Maiku?" He looked at her, "When you said that you wouldn't leave my side did you mean all the time?" He nodded, "Could you elaborate?"

"Well, I would be by your side no matter where you went."

"Even to tea time with the courtiers?" He nodded and she smiled, "That's devotion."

"No I call it a surefire way to never have you abducted again. And since I don't trust the people in the castle except for the king, queen, you, Sergei, Link, and Rimar then it makes my job easier. Being distrustful of those you first meet make it easy to read their actions. Sometimes they slip up."

"Did you learn this all on the ranch?"

"No. I watched the merchants in the market." She laughed cheerfully at his reply and he smiled warmly at her while the others simply stared. It was surprising to see them talk so freely to one another despite their stations and Link knew that this was going to cause problems with Lir. When Link cleared his throat, Maiku turned his emerald green eyes onto the blue ones of Hyrule's hero. "Yes?"

"Be sure to treat her with the respect of her station at the castle. Prince Lir will not take kindly to you treating her as a commoner so speaking so freely with her will have to change." The ranch hand looked at Linweh, whose face showed sorrow, and he patted her hand that was clasped in her lap.

"Don't worry, just because I have to talk with you differently doesn't mean that we still aren't friends. You can consider me your personal guard and order me as you wish when in the presence of others but in your room we can be as we are now."

Her spring green eyes widened, "My room?!"

"Yes. I told you that I wouldn't be leaving your side." Linweh could not believe what she was hearing but somehow it made her feel comfortable. She sighed and conceded to his wishes, he simply gave her a smile. "I'm glad that's been settled. Now I think we should depart as soon as possible. The faster we leave here then the less trouble that will bring to FireFly Village."

Rimar nodded, "I agree wit the kid. It's a good plan." Link and Sergei both looked at one another and sighed in defeat. They agreed and the blacksmith grinned as he turned to Maiku, "Kid you got a good head on yer shoulders. I bet yer dad must be proud."

At this Maiku looked at the ground, "I don't know who my father is." He got up and left the room, he exited the house and headed for the stables to get Nightrunner ready. Rimar looked guilty but he was assured by Link that it was alright, it wasn't his fault. The rest of the time was spent talking about when Sergei and Link would leave the village. In the mean time, Maiku had saddled up Nightrunner, Blaze was watching him with concerned orange eyes, he knelt down, picked up the pup, and hugged him. "Don't worry Blaze, I'm all right." The pup barked once and he put him inside the pouch, Naria had flown into it as well, he closed the flap, and double checked all the trappings to make sure they were tight enough for the race to the castle. He grabbed the reigns and turned around only to bump into Linweh, the force was strong enough to knock her off balance, and he swiftly wrapped his free arm around her lower back. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"No it's my fault. I should have announced my presence to you."

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments before Maiku pulled her to feet and removed his arm from her. "Still sorry. Are you ready?" She nodded even though there was a blush on her face, the princess had not realized how strong he truly had become. He looked at her, "Are you alright? Your face is a little pinkish."

"I'm fine." Maiku nodded and they walked side by side out of the stables, she kept taking furtive glances at the man who was older than her. She could not get him out of her head and the fact that he would be staying with her all the time made her heart beat faster. _What am I to do?! Is he going to give me a bath too? Will he not trust my maid servant either? This is going to be complicated but maybe I could have it so that he's my personal servant or something like that..._ Maiku had looked at her as she thought aloud, "Perhaps it would best to have you as my personal servant instead of a body guard. Even guards have their own quarters and so do servants...this can get complicated."

"It's easy." She looked at him with her spring green eyes, "Just tell them that I'm your personal servant and you don't want me out of your sight. I'm sure they'll understand. You are the princess of their land and one who is known to do strange things so it's not as complicated as it seems." He smiled at her and she returned it warmly. Maiku mounted Nightrunner but he sat further back in the saddle and the others exited Rimar's house. Sergei hugged Linweh as did Rimar and Link. "We'll be safe, I'll take good care of her." They all nodded as he put out his hand for her, when she took it, he pulled her into the saddle in front of him.

Link watched the scene and he was reminded of Impa taking Zelda from the castle when they were children and he smiled. "Be safe Maiku, Linweh." They both nodded but they all noticed he wrapped one arm around Linweh's waist to the point where he gripped his own belt. This would prevent her from falling off while his other hand was locked onto the base of Nightrunner's mane. Hooves beat agains the ground, they kicked up dirt as the Teltharian horse left FireFly Village in pounding hoofbeats. Link sighed and knit his brown, "Be safe my son."

He felt a pat on each of his shoulders, he looked from Rimar to Sergei. Rimar stated, "One day you can say ta him openly." Link looked at Sergei who nodded and the three of them returned to inside the home but Link had asked Rimar how he knew and the smith laughed. "I can see tha 'semblance!" At this they laughed with the smith and began to plan their own strategy in case of Ganondorf's return. Link would have asked Rimar how he knew that Maiku was his son but he had a feeling that Sergei told him.

-::::::-

Her parents had agreed to the idea of him being her personal servant just so that he could protect her better. Boots thudded against the ground, it echoed against the stone walls, and his emerald eyes took everything in as they traversed the halls. Linweh was taking him to her room, he memorized the path so that he would be able to know his way around in case of trouble, and yet he had no idea how much trouble he had gotten himself into until he entered her room. "You can put your things over there and there's only a bed in here so we can share if you want to." He shook his head and she only shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I need to bathe and change since I haven't been able to do either in a while. Since you're my servant, you're going to have to bathe me." Maiku tripped on his feet but managed to catch himself, he looked at her, and she was smiling at him.

"I..I can't do that, princess."

She sauntered up to him, "Oh but you can. You're my servant now so you have to." There was a mischievous gleam in her eye as she left to get her change of clothes. Maiku sighed, put his things down, allowed Blaze and Naria out, which both bolted for the bed, and he followed Linweh into the bathing room that was adjacent to her own bedroom. The water was already there in the tub, Linweh looked at him, "Well help me undress." He visibly gulped and approached her, his fingers traced her gown until he found the ties, he undid them with shaking hands, and the princess let out a musical laugh. "Don't be shy! If you can bathe cows and horses then you can do the same with me. Pretend I'm one of them."

"It's not that easy. I've never seen a cow or horse that can best your beauty." The compliment surprised her so much that she turned around just as Maiku pulled the last tie. The dress fell from her body to her waist, his emerald eyes averted instantly to the far wall, and once more she laughed. Her warm palm was pressed onto his cheek, she wanted him to look at her, but he refused, and this prompted her to laugh once more. When she turned back around, he openly sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _She's having far too much fun with this!_ Oni laughed, _This was your idea and now you have to keep your promise._ Maiku thought, _I have no intention of breaking a promise that I made. You taught me that._ Oni laughed once more before receding to the depths of his mind once more.

Linweh was grinning as she stripped out of her dress, she left it on the floor, and stepped into the bath. She settled herself down and looked at Maiku, "Come wash my hair." She giggled as he sighed again and moved to sit behind her outside of the tub. The moment that she felt his hands in her hair, she was about to grimace from the pain since others were rough but there was none. Her spring green eyes stared up at the ceiling, his fingers stroking her hair felt like bliss, and she visibly relaxed in the tub. "It feels so nice...I didn't think you could be so gentle, not even the best maid servant I had could do it like you." Her eyes were half lidded as she glanced at Maiku, there was a warm smile on his face, and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I've done this to many horses, their mane and tails are rough and you have to be gentle otherwise it tugs and pulls on them. I would never harm the equines, I love them far too much to cause them pain and getting kicked in the face didn't sit too well with me either. My mother taught me how to do it properly." Linweh sighed gratefully, a content smile on her face, and this made Maiku happy; for once he could do something without having to feel embarrassed about it. Once her hair had been soaked and washed thoroughly, only then did he realize that he'd have to bathe her naked body. The male openly sighed once more, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Apparently something too embarrassing for you." He only looked at her and there was that mischievous gleam once more. "I have other plans for you Maiku. Since you're my servant, this is going to be a lot of fun. Supper is almost ready and I don't want to keep my father and mother waiting too long. I hope you don't mind wearing what clothes you have."

"I'm fine." She nodded while handing him a sponge, once more he sighed, and hoped that he wouldn't mess anything up. The last thing he needed was to be too rough on her but it appeared that she was watching him closely. "Can you look the other way?" Chuckles escaped her as she averted her eyes from him, he dipped the sponge into the bath, lifted her arm, and gently rubbed it against her pale skin. The contact made her sigh contentedly. "Am I doing alright?"

Linweh had closed her eyes as he washed her arms and started on her legs, "You're doing everything too well. Perhaps I should have gotten ranch hands as my servants."

"You wouldn't want that."

"Why?" her voice was raspy and low and caused Maiku to smile.

"Most ranch hands are extremely rough. They didn't grow up with a kind mother like mine."

"I see. Then it's a good thing that you suggested this idea." Once more Maiku noticed that she was so relaxed that she was on the verge of sleeping. He smiled warmly at the princess as her eyes fluttered open to stare into his emerald orbs. "Are you this gentle with the equines and bovines too?" He nodded, "Then they are definitely spoiled." Maiku let out a low laugh that made her heart skip a few beats. The male was getting used to his task, so he had her lean forward so that he could get her back, as he washed it gently, he watched her, and he could tell that she was enjoying herself.

Once everything was finished, she stood up, grabbed a large cloth, and was about to step out of the tub but slipped on something. Maiku was already there, she found herself pressed against his chest with her bare backside showing. "Are you alright, Linweh?" he asked quietly. She nodded unable to help the blush on her face as he said her name. "That's good. Be careful." She nodded once more while he let her go so that she could dry off herself while he went to retrieve her clothes. Spring green eyes watched him leave, the clinking of his sword reminded her that he was a warrior but it still didn't stop her heart from racing. Maiku picked up her dress and let out a quiet breath, _I need to calm down!_ Oni laughed, _It's only natural Maiku. You are attracted to her so things like this will make your heart beat faster._ Maiku sighed, _How do I control it?_ Oni chuckled, _Practice._ He grumbled something unintelligible while Oni chuckled in his mind. He returned to see Linweh waiting for him, he handed her the dress, and watched as she turned her back to him, and he averted his eyes. Once she stepped into it, she called to him, and he quickly tied off the back. "There all done."

She turned around, "Now it's your turn!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to supper with a dirty servant. Now go wash, you can use the bath water that I used." Maiku eyed her closely and she smiled at him. "Go on then. I'm sure you don't need my help." He shook his head while removing his sword and clothes. Linweh had left him alone so that he could bathe, it wasn't long before he returned with the cloth wrapped around his waist. He rubbed the back of his head, "You forgot your clothes." Her eyes wanted to wander across his bare torso but she watched as he passed her by, her eyes then looked at the muscles that rippled beneath his skin, and she felt her heart quicken once more.

"I know." She gave that musical laugh which made his ears twitch and she watched him as he headed for his bag. He knelt down to dig through it while her eyes riveted onto his back, the large scar there made her intake a sharp breath. "I got these a while ago so don't worry about them and don't worry so much about me either. I can handle myself." Once he retrieved his clothes, he stood up, and when he turned around he bumped into Linweh once more. This time he pulled her to his body instead of just holding her, "Sorry. I really need to look where I'm going." He noticed that her breathing had quickened, emerald eyes looked down at her, "Are you alright?" Linweh pushed away and nodded, "I'll get dressed then."

He disappeared once more and she sat on her bed, Blaze and Naria were napping on her pillow, she smiled at them. Her voice was barely audible to her, "Is this what it's going to be like from now on?" She felt her face flush once more and shook her head, it was clear just as Maiku returned. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, black boots, and his sword strapped across his chest. "You clean up really nice Maiku." He grinned at her and ran a hand through his hair that forced it to spike up. "Well let's go."

"Hold on." She stopped and watched as Maiku grabbed two long pieces of fabric. He parted her hair and began to thread the fabric through it. Once her hair had been completely braided, he allowed her to see herself, she smiled happily towards him, but he motioned for her to come to him. When she stood in front of him, he began to place a few small flowers in her hair and she exclaimed that she loved it. "I'm glad. I did this for the horses too. To make the mares look pretty."

"You're so sweet. Now come, supper is almost ready and I want my parents to see how wonderful of a servant you are!" Maiku grinned at her as he followed her out of her room, she noticed that he closed the door, locked it, and kept the key around his neck on a piece of leather. He tucked it into his shirt, "To protect Naria and Blaze?" He nodded and she smiled at him as they wound their way through the corridors, Maiku was only a few steps behind her, and the pair soon reached the dining room.

-::::::-

The supper was not one that Maiku had enjoyed, he had watched her eat and made sure that no one came too close to her, smelled her food, and drink before she even took a bite. The king and queen smiled at one another at such devotion but Prince Lir could only scoff. Maiku felt as if he wanted to be in a foul mood as he stood there facing Lir in a ring with the knights of Telthar watching. Linweh was told to stay in the ring as well so that he could keep an eye on her. He sighed, _How did I get myself into this mess?_ Oni asked, _Shall I help?_ Maiku replied, _No, I want to beat him with my own strength even if it means getting another scar._ Oni agreed, _Alright then. Be careful._ The ranch hand took in a deep breath, focused his mind, and was about to draw his sword until a knight gave him one of their own to use. Maiku nodded to him while he retreated to join the others.

"Just because you found my sister, pretend to be her servant, and wield a sword doesn't make you worthy of her!"

Maiku quirked an eyebrow at him, looked at Linweh who only shrugged, and turned back to the prince, "What are you talking about?"

"Enough!" With that said, Lir charged at Maiku with his sword drawn, the ranch hand felt the weight of the sword he now held and realized that it was far lighter than his own. Lir swung down on Maiku but he parried it with too much force, the sword felt inferior in his hand, and Maiku could already see a hair line crack forming. "Stop dodging and fight back! Unless you really are worthless!" The prince laughed at Maiku, he ground his teeth together but Linweh noticed that he never let his anger show.

"How intriguing," came her mother's voice. She looked at her, "This boy is truly remarkable. He keeps a lid on his anger in battle, no matter how many insults are thrown at him, he just keeps blocking. I truly wonder what will cause his anger to open up." She winked at her daughter and Linweh returned to looking at the duel between Maiku and Lir.

"Your mother must not love you enough to let you go on this quest!" Maiku balked on his feet, Lir took advantage and sliced him across the front of his chest. The rancher had moved back just enough so that the tip grazed him, emerald eyes hardened as he stared at Lir. "Oh? So insults directed at your mother have an effect on you. This is going to be interesting. I hear you don't have a father so that makes your mother a tart!"

Maiku took in deep breaths, his anger was rising, and Linweh saw this, "Lir please stop! Don't make him angry!" Lir waved her off and she was about to dash out there but her mother stopped her. "Mother please!"

"Linweh, it's alright. Maiku knows what he's doing. He won't harm your brother, that would look terrible on him and our kingdom. Give him more credit. He's a fascinating young man." She nodded and watched as the duel resumed. This time he was actually on the offensive, the princess and the queen were in shock of his raw power. The sword he held was beginning to show signs of wear even though they had only been trading blows for a short while. "He has too much power, our swords are not strong enough." Linweh nodded and neither woman realized that the king had taken up watching from the shadows.

Maiku spun his sword expertly in his hand, when Lir tried to shield charge him, Maiku simply dodged, and put all of his power in one swing. The Teltharian sword hit the shield, the sound rang through the clearing, and a crack was heard. The sword shattered into pieces, Lir backed up to stare at the ranch hand. "Your swords are inferior. You should have Rimar make your weapons."

Lir ground his teeth together but there was a commanding voice, "You should have let him use his own sword." Everyone looked to see the king standing there. "Maiku, you may use your own sword for this duel. I know that you were being courteous by using one of our own but these are not meant for you. Your Hylian body is far different than our Teltharian bodies so use what you know." Maiku nodded, he reached up behind him and drew out his sword, the black blade shone in the light, and there were gasps from the collected crowd.

"Shall we start again your highness?" came his cold question. Linweh shivered along with her mother but it was apparent that the king grinned. But before any more blows could be traded the siren went off to indicate intruders. Maiku immediately ran to Linweh's side, he motioned for her mother and father to go with her. "I'll follow behind, we'll go to her room. I can hold all of you there." Maiku darted around and grabbed Lir by the collar of his tunic. He yelped which caused his parents and sister to stare at him. Maiku returned with Lir in tow, "We're all going since you're all important to Telthar. Now hurry!" Maiku followed behind them since he had the key, he quickly reached into his shirt, pulled it out, tore it from his neck, and handed it to Linweh. "I'll be right behind you!"


	8. Essence Sword of Oni

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 8 - _Essence Sword of Oni_

The royal family was urged forward by Maiku's insistence until they reached the princess' room, once there, she opened up the door, and they were nearly pushed inside by Maiku. Linweh looked at him with her spring green eyes while his emerald ones seemed to sparkle before he snatched the key from her hand and the door was pulled shut. Linweh yelled at him, "What do you think you're doing?! Maiku?!"

His voice was barely heard through the thick wood, "It's better this way princess. I can take care of myself but at least I know you and your family are safe." She yelled his name one last time before the sounds of clanging swords were heard. Her mother directed her towards the bed where Blaze and Naria had awakened, he growled at the door, and sat by the princess' side.

"He has a Howling pup and a Lunaria?" asked Lir. His father nodded, "How did he come into possession of a Lunaria?"

This time it was his mother that spoke, "Maiku is entwined with our land's fate more than any other outsider could ever hope to imagine. He has been chosen for this task by the deities themselves and nothing can change that. He has a great task ahead of him."

"What task mother?"

"Lir, my son, Maiku is destined to rid Telthar of the very evil that Hyrule once sealed away. Ganondorf shall return and it is up to that remarkable young man out there to stop him just as Link had done so many years ago." The prince sat down on the bed and pondered those thoughts while the king stood by the door, with his sword drawn, just in case they managed to break through.

However on the other side of the wooden door, Maiku's back was slammed against it while his sword locked with that of an enemy soldier. He ground his teeth together, pushed the soldier backward, and cut him with a horizontal slash. Maiku was breathing heavy, he looked both ways and realized that there were soldiers coming from both sides. "What am I to do?!" he whispered harshly but it was then that his eyes settled onto the glowing gems of his sword. A smirk appeared on his face, "I think I have an idea." The rancher made sure that his back was firmly placed against the door while his right hand gripped the key and his left hand gripped the hilt of his sword. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered, "My dear friend, help me out. I cannot let these cretins through!"

When he opened his eyes, his thoughts only focused on the sword in his hand and the three gems, he dove into the consciousness that was there, he could feel Oni as well as the power of the sword. Once he managed to reach it, the three gems glowed brightly before encircling the black blade of his sword. Maiku kept his back to the door, he put the sword out in front of him, and watched. The three colors encircled the blade, the soldiers charged, and Maiku charged into the fray but he never strayed from the door, and his hand never lost its grip on the key. He slashed at his foes left and right, vertical and horizontal, and he even managed to dodge many blows.

There was a stinging pain across his chest, he glanced to see the blood there, and looked up at the soldier responsible, Maiku set his jaw, and performed a spinning slash that took out five of the soldiers near him but the sword lashed out something with his spin. A long trail of fire was left in its wake to burn and sear the flesh of nearby soldiers; the fire was the Essence of Death Mountain. They howled in pain while Maiku kept attacking, blocking, and parrying. He mainly used the fire ability but he soon found that the Essence of Kokiri Forest came in handy. Maiku watched as the green tendrils creeped across the floor before shooting upward and skewering many of the enemy. A smirk appeared on his face and he soon concentrated on the essence of Zora's Domain. The ethereal blue hue covered the length of the wooden door. He saw a spear fly through the hall, his eyes went wide with shock, but he soon saw it ricochet off the protected door. In response to the attack, the Essence of Zora's Domain shot concentrated bursts of water into the crowd of soldiers.

_This sword is amazing!_ Oni replied, _No, your own ability to control the Essences is amazing._ Maiku thought in return, _Oni, what is the name of this sword?_ Maiku could feel Oni grin, _The Essence Sword but it's high time that I take over. You're getting weak._ He gave a visible nod and let his consciousness subside into the background completely while Oni was brought to the forefront. Maiku's emerald eyes faded to white irises and pupils and he surveyed the situation quickly. The enemy had no reason to believe anything amiss had transpired but Oni now grinned maliciously at the enemies. He was in full control of Maiku's body as well as the Essence Sword.

He immediately rolled into the fray, grabbed one of the fallen shields, and charged the soldiers. He pushed them back, slashed horizontally into the crowd, and left a trail of fire in his wake. Oni then turned towards the opposite of the group, he thrust his entire body behind that shield, it caused the group of soldiers to fall onto the ground before being impaled by the green vines that covered the floor. Blood began to seep around his feet, he ducked just as a jet of water streamed by to kill another soldier. Oni kept his body low to the ground and slashed at the ankles of the soldiers, many of them howled in pain before falling to the ground or getting impaled. His white eyes surveyed the massacre that was occurring and yet the soldiers would not stand down. He felt pain on his right shoulder, there was a small axe lodged there, he reached up with his left hand and used the sword to dislodge it from his body. A few soldiers saw that the pain did not register on his face, instead a smirk lay there, and he attacked them with a growl.

Oni couldn't remember how much time had passed but he could feel the fatigue from Maiku's body. He muttered, "Even for a rancher or hardened warrior, this is too much but his body is holding albeit with a few more scars." It was then that he heard the distant sound of a horn, the soldiers immediately began to retreat, and he eyed them suspiciously. A sputtering sound caught his attention, he sheathed his sword, and knelt down by a soldier who was impaled on a green vine. He grabbed his throat, "Who is in charge of abducting the princess and resurrecting that sorry excuse for a Gerudo."

He sputtered blood, "Its...a...Hylian...woman. She...hates..the...Teltharian...princess..." His words faded as did his heart and Oni released him. The vines soon faded back into the green threads as well as the water that protected the door. Ethereal threads returned to their respective places in the gems of the Essence Sword. Oni patted it gently and fondly while he smiled.

"Okay Maiku. It's time to switch." He receded while Maiku was brought forth along with his emerald eyes and he immediately felt the pain from his newly acquired wounds. Maiku ground his teeth together but he thought, _Thank you so much Oni._ To which there was a chuckle, _Don't mention it. Thank the sword._ He nodded and patted the sword. "Thank you so much my friend. You have truly saved the royal family's life as well as mine. I owe you a great debt." _Just clean it when you're better._ Maiku laughed but grimaced shortly after since he could feel a few bruises on his sides as well as lacerations and the wound on his shoulder from the axe. "Oni what did you do to me?" There was only laughter in his mind while he opened up his right hand to reveal that the key was still there. Maiku pushed himself to stand up, his fingers wrapped around the key once more, and he leaned against the door. _Don't forget to tell them of the information I received._ Maiku nodded as it was relayed to him and the ranch hand waited for the Teltharian soldiers to arrive or perhaps Sergei and Link.

-::::::-

Sounds of battle resounded through his mind and he abruptly sat up, the covers fell from his naked torso which was wrapped in bandages, and he grimaced. His left hand immediately went to his right side while he glanced around the room. Emerald irises blinked a few times before he realized that he was in Linweh's room. There was a warm bundle on his lap, his gaze was drawn to it, and he stared into the orange eyes of a larger Blaze. The pup jumped onto him which made him cry out in agony but it soon turned to laughter as the pup ran his tongue across his face in joy.

Laughter escaped his parted lips as Blaze paused in his licking only to settle next to his head. The pup placed his face over Maiku's and sighed, a bandaged hand stroked the pup's fur, and Blaze finally settled against the pillow with Maiku. He smiled at the canine but his eyes were drawn to look at the room as he sat up once more and he didn't see Naria any where. This caused worry to flare up inside him but it was assuaged the moment she appeared before him. He gave a sigh of relief, "For a moment there I thought I'd lost you, Naria." She bobbed around before settling onto his shoulder and he smiled at her, "I'm alright. He helped me a great deal and even though I'm injured, it was worth it." She left his shoulder and bobbed in agreement but the three of them winced at the sound of slamming doors and their attention riveted onto the wooden door in front of them, wondering who it was that was causing such a ruckus.

Wood splintered slightly as the door shoved open, in the doorway stood Link, there was no look of anger but relief. He sauntered inside, took a seat on the edge of the bed, and sighed. Blue eyes locked with the emerald ones of his son, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, hurt but alive."

Link returned a weary smile at his grin, "I'm sorry that Sergei and I couldn't get here any faster but we got ambushed."

Maiku smiled, "Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen but I did get some information out of all this." The hero stared at his son as he continued, "One of the enemy soldiers said that they were sent by a Hylian woman because she dislikes the Teltharian princess." The Hero of Time sighed and rubbed the back of his neck but he soon turned to look at Maiku once more as the ranch hand took an intake of sharp breath. As blue eyes watched the expression of his son, he felt a hidden involuntary shiver run down his spine as the look resembled that of Oni. "I have a hunch I know who it is but I don't want to say anything."

He nodded, "Get some more rest. I'm sure there will be plenty of people thanking you once you're healed." Link stood up but paused as he reached into his belt for something, he tossed it over his shoulder towards Maiku, who caught it. "By the way, I stowed this away from Lon Lon Ranch before we headed out. Drink it." Maiku could see the grin on Link's face as he thanked the man, Link left, and Maiku looked at the bottle that had the Lon Lon Ranch label on it.

"Lon Lon milk," he whispered with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. Maiku immediately pulled the top off and drank the milk in one breath. The bottle was empty so he placed it on the table, pulled the covers off of his body, and began the tedious task of changing his clothes. The rancher had finally pulled on some dark brown pants, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black boots. He strapped on his sword, the heavy weight pushed against the wound on his back but the pain was tolerable. He took in a deep breath and looked at Blaze and Naria with a smile, "Well let's go wreak some more havoc shall we?" Naria bobbed while Blaze barked, he ran from the bed to join his master while Naria hovered by Maiku's side.

Maiku wandered the halls until he heard the cacophony of celebration, he began to head towards that direction, but the moment that he was going to enter the hall; he stumbled. Boots thudded on the ground just to keep himself from falling over and Blaze cowered behind him. Maiku picked up the pup while Naria hung behind his head, peeking around the side just a little, and his emerald eyes stared at the Teltharian soldiers. Their drinks were raised midway when he had stumbled into their party and he was about to turn around but a firm voice spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

Green eyes stared at the man, he had red hair with a beard, and brown eyes. Maiku stated, "I didn't mean to disturb your celebration, I just got a little turned around so I'll leave now." Yet before he could turn around, the man boomed out laughter, and this caused the Hylian to tilt his head.

"We aren't going to chase you away or hurt you. You saved the Royal Family _and_ returned the princess to us! We owe you a great debt, Maiku!"

"How do yo-"

"Oh the knights know all about you." His blue eyes gleamed, "Who do you think trained Link in stealth for the Twilight Guards? It was us! The Royal Teltharian Knights!" There was a loud cheer while Maiku continued to stare at them. "That's right! We're the personal knights to the Royal Family and we owe you one Hylian." He gave a weak smile and the man made a motion with his hands, two of the knights helped him to the front table where the man with red hair was sitting. Once he was gently but forcefully sat down he looked up at the man, "I'm Roderick, the captain of the Teltharian Royal Knights."

"Pleased to meet you."

"And he still has manners!" The entire room boomed with laughter and Blaze jumped onto the table to sit in front of Maiku. Roderick looked at the pup, patted him on the head, and placed a dish of meat in front of the pup. Blaze looked over at Maiku who nodded and the pup began to eat. "Wow, he really loves you huh?"

"I found him in the field when it was storming." Roderick's eyes softened as he told the rest to get back to celebrating. He sat down next to Maiku and looked at him, Maiku stared back, "What?"

"I didn't think you'd be up and about so soon." A bowl of stew was placed in front of Maiku from another knight, he nodded his thanks, the knight smiled in return, and headed back to celebrate with his friends. The Hylian sniffed his food and began to eat it slowly if only so that he wouldn't choke on it. "So what do you call your sword?"

He swallowed and looked at Roderick, "The Essence Sword."

"Good name, strong name too. I have a feeling it does special things right?" Maiku smiled and nodded, "So tell me how you're able to be up so soon."

"Link brought some Lon Lon milk from Hyrule with him. He gave me the bottle."

"Lon Lon milk?"

Maiku nodded, "I'm from Lon Lon Ranch. The milk that the cows produce is special, it helps to heal your body much more quickly, and replenishes your energy."

Roderick rubbed his beard, "Hmm..seems like we're going to have import some of that Lon Lon milk. Were you raised on it?"

He nodded, "Yes my mother raised me herself."

"That's why your body is so much stronger than others. And no father?"

"No, I don't know my father."

"Sorry Maiku."

Roderick noticed that Maiku smiled, "Don't worry about it. I've got this to remind me." He pulled out the necklace with the arrowhead on it. The captain grinned because those arrowheads were all too familiar to the Teltharian knight. Maiku put it away once more, "I know that he's out there watching over me and when the time is right, he'll present himself. All I can do is be patient."

"Your a wise one for your age." Maiku only shrugged, "And modest too! If you need anything at all Maiku, don't hesitate to call on the Teltharian Royal Knights for assistance because, as I've said, we owe you one." It was then that Blaze had taken to eating Maiku's soup which caused everyone nearby to laugh. Maiku found it easy to talk to these people and he enjoyed Roderick's company.

"You remind me of Rimar except with hair."

The captain beat his hand on the table in conjunction with his laughter. "Rimar's my little brother!" Maiku chuckled as he began to share his stew with Blaze and that was when Naria made her self known. "Oh my, a Lunaria. She's a pretty one."

"This is Naria. Naria this is Roderick, the captain of the Teltharian Royal Knight." She bobbed her greeting and Roderick inclined his head to her. "Naria came to me when I was talking to myself outside of Rimar's home. She was the one that lead me to Princess Linweh."

"Ah, then we owe you a debt as well Naria." She bobbed once more before hovering by Maiku's ear. Roderick raised an eyebrow at him, it was as if she was talking to him, and Maiku smiled. He reached up a hand and patted the glowing orb. "Well did she say something?"

"She said that you don't owe her anything. She was glad to have helped." Roderick smiled and nodded while Maiku was given another dish of stew so that he could regain his strength. The two men laughed together and spoke of Telthar and Hyrule while Blaze continued to eat the meat that was given to him. He even rewarded each knight with a lick on the face in return for the given food.

-::::::-

After eating and drinking with the Teltharian Royal Knights, Maiku found himself with a sleeping Blaze on his shoulder, and Naria on his head. He blinked a few times, he recognized the painting on the wall and sighed. "Just my luck, lost again." So he continued down a different path this time, hoping to find the throne room, and by luck he did. Maiku noticed that Naria's glow had become dim so as not to give away his position. There were voices in the room, an argument by the sound of it. He leaned his body against the wall and listened to those voices that he knew all too well.

Linweh looked at Lir and replied smoothly, "Maiku did nothing wrong. He protected us, why can you not see that?"

"Sister you're mistaken! I know he has an ulterior motive! He just wants to get close to you so that he can take the throne! He organised that whole thing! He couldn't have defeated that many soldiers by himself!"

"And where did you hear that from?"

"I have my source."

"Son, who is your source?" asked the king.

"Father, a source is a secret!"

"Not when it concerns someone who just saved our lives," replied the queen.

Once more it was Linweh's voice, "Lir please just tell us who told you. I need to know because they are wrong about Maiku! He's a kind person and would never do something so atrocious!" The prince folded his arms across his chest, the princess approached him, and was about to slap him but he caught her arm. "Lir let me go."

"No. I'm a lot stronger than you now Linweh and I won't have you falling in love with someone who wants to ruin Telthar! He's just a rancher!" He grabbed her wrists, twisted her arms so that they were behind her back, and Lir was holding her against himself but her hands were held in place by his hands hear his lower torso. She began to squirm to try to get out of his grasp, "I'm not letting you go!"

"Lir let your sister go this instance!" exclaimed the queen.

"No!" Lir ground his teeth together while the queen and king watched as Linweh's wrists were squeezed tighter. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out from the pain and that was when Maiku maneuvered his way through the shadows and appeared behind Lir. He lifted his left hand as his right hand was holding Blaze against his shoulder, and firmly bonked him on the head. Lir immediately released his sister's hands and spun around to look at the angry emerald eyes of Maiku. "You! I won't let you have her!" As he turned around to reach for his sister once more, Maiku swiftly moved between them. Linweh huddled against his broad back with the Essence Sword while the Hylian stared into the pale green eyes of the prince. "Move."

Maiku replied sternly, "No." The prince growled, "If you want, you and I can finish our duel here and now." The prince blinked a few times and Linweh was about to protest, "I'm fine. Why don't you and I duel and I'll prove to you that I'm not what those rumors make me out."

"Hmph. Fine." Lir left to retrieve his sword while Maiku turned around to face Linweh. She sniffled a little and he passed Blaze to her, she smiled, and Naria even hung by her shoulder. Maiku, on the other hand, winced a little, but reassured the princess, as well as the king and queen, that he was fine. "I have returned. Now let's get this started."

The Hylian turned around as Linweh left to stand next to her parents on the throne, he reached up his left hand, wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the Essence Sword, and pulled the blade free. He noticed how clean it was and realized that he must have cleaned it subconsciously or Link must have done it for him. Maiku took in a deep breath to steady his body and his mind, he focused on Lir, and immediately gave into the consciousness of the Essence Sword. _I'm getting a lot better at this._ Oni replied, _Because you've become one with the sword and now you shall be able to show that power to any one as long as the sword becomes drawn._ Maiku gave a slight incline of his head so impercipetable that it could hardly be noticed. _Now show him that you're not the person those rumors are about._ Once more that impercitable nod.

Lir charged the Hylian but he side stepped him, the prince spun around to regain his balance, Maiku used the flat of his blade to smack the prince on his backside. Lir growled and charged once more, this time Maiku parried the blade upward, it caused the prince's arm to fly up, and the Hylian hit the flat of his blade against the prince's abdomen. Maiku danced away from the prince of Telthar, his eyes focused on him, and the prince growled once more. Emerald eyes locked with the pale green orbs, they stared at each other for a long time until the prince's eyes flickered off to the side. Maiku heard the bowstring and immediately crouched down to the ground in the same instant that the ethereal glowing shield of water emerged from the blue gem on the hilt; it caught the arrow in mid-air while Maiku was still crouched on the ground. The king and queen gasped at the power the Hylian held in his possession, followed by the water was a trail of translucent vines, they lunged into the darkness, wrapped around their target, and pulled the archer into the light.

Ears twitched at the sound of a blade slicing through air, Maiku brought his blade up to block the attack, and his black blade became engulfed in the fires of Death Mountain. The prince yelped, dropped his sword, and staggered backwards while Maiku stood up once more. The water traveled back into the sapphire which caused the arrow to fall to the ground, the vines returned to the emerald, and the fire dissipated into the ruby. Maiku tapped the point of his sword on the collarbone of the prince while his gaze was on the person who had fired the arrow at him. "I'm not as helpless as one might think me."

"What is your sword?" asked the queen.

"The Essence Sword."

"A strong name," replied the king.

Linweh approached him as he sheathed his sword, she handed Blaze back to him while Naria returned to his head. "You did very well Maiku. I am proud of you." He nodded to her but she watched as he walked towards Lir. Maiku leaned down towards his ear and whispered something which made the prince pale. When Maiku returned she asked him, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing important." He glanced at Lir who walked up to Maiku, the prince bowed his apology, and Maiku patted him on the shoulder. It caused the prince to look up in astonishment, "Don't worry about it. Misinformation is always passed around and until you get your own glimpse of the truth then you won't know right from wrong." Lir smiled at him and began to ask him about his sword techniques to which he shrugged, "Link trained me a bit but the rest was taught to me over the years."

"Can you tell me your mentor?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot. I took an oath of secrecy."

"I understand but could you teach me? Please!"

Maiku rubbed the back of his head, this was all new to him, "I can't really teach you anything now but maybe when this is over." Lir nodded enthusiastically and Maiku chuckled while Linweh smiled at the pair she looked over her shoulder at her parents who both shrugged. Even they don't know what happened between the two males but whatever it was, it turned out positive. When Lir asked him if he could do anything for him he nodded, "Actually there is something."

"Name it!"

"I would like Rimar appointed as the official blacksmith of weapons for the Teltharian knights and you should start importing some Lon Lon Milk. It will help reduce the recovery time of your people."

"Done. Anything else?"

The Hylian shrugged, "That's it." Lir nodded and shook his hand enthusiastically as he called for a servant to send a letter to Rimar. Maiku looked at the king, queen, and Linweh; Blaze was still snoozing on his shoulder and he winked at them. When they laughed he returned to his gaze to the prince but everything was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That was some amazing swordsmanship!"

Maiku looked, "Roderick. You saw that?"

"I think all of the knights saw that." He pointed to the windows that overlooked the training grounds for the knights. Maiku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while they all cheered for him, even Lir didn't seem to mind it one bit. It was still unreal to Maiku but he glimpsed the forms of Link and Sergei on the sidelines, they were just grinning, and it still seemed to the Hylian that things were too good to be true.

_It's a nagging feeling I have at the back of my mind. Like Naria's going to leave soon, I can't explain it but there is this feeling of unease. I can't find where it's stemming from but it's not good. Not good at all. I hope that there won't be too many casualties when the time comes to fight him. I can only hope._ Maiku thought, _Oni?_ The deity replied, _Yes._ Maiku asked, _Is this your sword?_ Oni laughed in his mind, _My sword is far different than this but the other deities helped to plant the idea into Rimar's head for its shape and materials. So, in a way, it is my sword._ Maiku smiled, although others would have thought that it was due to the cheering, _I carry the Essence Sword of Oni._ The deity laughed and agreed with his companion. Maiku felt revitalized for the coming battle, he knew that he would not lose to Ganondorf, no matter what.

At this point Blaze woke up, looked around the room, and barked happily while wagging his tail. The Hylian snuggled his face into the fur of the pup which made everyone laugh, Blaze licked Maiku's face, and the rancher sighed with a smile on his face. "I think I'm going to visit Nightrunner." The Royal Family agreed with him and he left the throne room but not before he bowed to the them. Once outside, the cheering and talk was spreading, he gave a small smile, and immediately headed for the stables. There was a familiar whinny, Maiku approached the massive stallion, patted his neck affectionately, and rubbed his cheek against Nightrunner's cheek. "I've got a story to tell you my friend." The horse snorted as he began to tell Nightrunner what occurred in the castle starting with him bathing the princess.

Maiku didn't realize that he was followed by Link, he was in the shadows listening to the tale, he smiled but when the part came about Oni; that smile disappeared. Link thought, _So it is true._ Shadow immediately retorted, _You knew it was true but now that it's been said, you feel you must do something._ Link nodded and Shadow continued, _Well you can't! There is a reason that Maiku has that sword and a reason why Oni was passed on. It's vital that Oni come out to fight Ganondorf because we both know how powerful he is._ Link sighed, _You are right, Shadow. But what if Oni doesn't wish to give Maiku back?_ At this his dark half laughed hysterically, _Link, if Oni did not want to give our son back then he would have stayed after the battle in the castle._ The hero blinked a few times as he also realized this and smiled, _Thanks Shadow._ There was more hysterical laughter, _That's what I'm here for!_ Link grinned as he left the stables, now reassured that Oni was no longer the crazed deity he once knew him as in Termina.


	9. The Chosen Path

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 9 - _The Chosen Path_

_"Time to rest your weary head, set it down upon the pillow on your bed. Not another word uttered, allow your dreams to flutter. Twilight and sleep are nigh, let your dreams fly..."_ echoed the singing voice in the mind of the white-haired warrior. Slowly emerald eyes opened, they focused on the stone ceiling, and he could feel the corners of his eyes were moist. He quickly wiped them away, sat up, and glanced around; heavy snoring surrounded him as he realized that he was in the royal knight barracks. A smirk tugged its way onto his lips, he knew that these men would die for their royal family, and he did not mind in the slightest to be bunking with them since Sergei's return meant that he would be by Linweh's side. He stood from the small bed provided, stretched his back, rolled his shoulders, and began to dress. Maiku pulled on a simple black cotton shirt with brown pants, and black boots; he strapped on his sword and watched as Blaze and Naria joined him.

They traversed the halls, snagged some breakfast, and continued their journey; he was curious as to what was going on that day, the princess was out of harms way but that didn't mean Naria was safe. At this he sighed, "I'm sorry Naria but what you said back in the temple for Chrono...I have a feeling that even you know of your destined future that is unavoidable." The floating orb moved closer to him, he wrapped his palms around her glow, and gave her the closest thing that he could to an embrace. "I am so sorry." When she moved away from him, her glow was as bright as ever, and he had a feeling of what she wanted to tell him. Maiku bowed to her, "I'm glad that I was able to meet someone as beautiful inside and out as you Naria." Her normal blue glow turned straight to pink with a red line across the middle. The male from Lon Lon Ranch gave her sincere smile as she slowly faded back to blue, they began to traverse the castle once more, but he paused by a wall. "Princess Linweh said that this castle was filled with hidden passages..."

Maiku placed his hand on the cold stone, his mind began to contemplate the passages, _If the abductors didn't know about the passages then they didn't come from Telthar. Then they must have come from another country just like those soldiers but...why did those soldiers seem so familiar to me?_ The more Maiku thought about the soldiers he had attacked, the more he began to think the familiarity was no coincidence, "What is it?" He ran his hand along the stones as he started with a slow walk, just so that he could focus on what was crossing his mind. "What am I missing? Those soldiers..." As the memories flashed through his mind, he was trying to reference their armor and their clothes, he had seen them before, there was no way of denying the déjà vu feeling that overcame him when he remembered them. "But what is it?" Oni had been quiet for a few days now and Maiku didn't want to disturb him, he knew that he had to figure this out on his own. "Naria..." the orb traveled in front of him while his emerald eyes locked onto the floor, "...those soldiers had a crest. I recognize it but I can't place it just yet. But...earlier...the end result of your destiny...it cannot be changed...nor can mine." Naria bobbed in place as she followed him, "This is our chosen path." Naria bobbed once more and there was a ghost of a smile on his face, "I'm still very glad that we got to meet. It's a shame that I couldn't take you to Hyrule so you could see it or to our new addition, the Munray Kin-"

His steps faltered, he glanced up at the far wall, Naria moved closer to him, and she noticed that his shocked face soon turned to one of anger. "I knew it!" he exclaimed under his breath, the Moon Sprite watched as the hand on the stone wall slowly clenched to the point that his knuckles were almost as white as his hair. "I should have known, their style of fighting, their insignia! It was hidden but I still remember seeing a flash of it or perhaps that was Oni's sight but it doesn't matter! I know!" Before the ranch hand could even move one more step another item flashed into his mind. The arrow-head around his neck, he remembered seeing it on an arrow before, when Link had taught him how to clean his sword when he first used it. The image that surfaced was Link setting down his quiver but he misjudged the table and a few arrows fell out. The boy didn't know then but he remembered the craftsmanship of the arrows while he watched Link hurriedly clean them up. Maiku picked up Blaze and stated, "Naria, lead me to the throne room please." She bobbed and began to lead him through the passages as fast as he could run. His boots echoed throughout the castle, it would signify his approach without him having to be announced. Maiku skidded around a corner, dodged a few soldiers, and squires before finally reaching the throne room. He nearly stumbled on his own feet as he saw Princess Zelda standing there with her new husband, Prince Garth of Munray. Emerald eyes glowered at the pair as the pieces began to fall into place in his mind.

_The soldier that said a woman hired them from Hyrule Market for the Teltharian princess' power, the soldier that Oni killed said she didn't like the Teltharian princess, and the time Chrono told me to trust the one within. He referred to Oni and now I know. I know everything!_ His eyes shone in the darkness, the Essence Blade thrummed in response to his connection with it, and he reached behind him with his free hand, fingers gripped the hilt of it, and he silently pulled it free. Maiku put Blaze down, he whispered to Naria and the pup, "You two stay together and out of sight." They both nodded to him as they did as they were told and Maiku kept to the shadows, he was never one for stealth but he was going to attempt it now, if only to warn everyone.

The formalities he was not familiar with but he did see Link and Sergei in the room, they were used to it but Maiku could not help the feeling of foreboding, it weighed heavy on his soul, and he began to take short, shallow breaths. Once the greetings were exchanged, Maiku maneuvered in the shadows as quietly as he could, using the only training he ever had which was sneaking back in late without his mother finding out. _I want to say something but I cannot...they could harm my mother..._ Oni spoke up in his mind, _Do not worry, they will not. Just speak your truth when there is a free moment and sheath your sword. Violence will not work here._ Maiku nodded, sheathed the Essence Sword, and steadied his breathing while waiting for an opening to interject.

"So you have no idea about who attacked you?" asked Zelda. It was clear that Link didn't want to be there but had no choice in the matter and Sergei held the same face as Link while the royal twins were seated on their respective thrones along with the king and queen of Telthar. "There must be someone who you are enemies with."

The queen of Telthar replied, "We have no enemies. Telthar is a peaceful country and is allies with all the Sea Countries. So we are at a loss."

"It's a shame then. Not even a single idea?"

"I have an idea." Everyone looked to the shadows as Maiku stepped into the light.

Zelda scoffed, "Surely you know nothing of politics. Why you are just a ranch hand."

Garth sneered, "And a worthless peasant at that."

"If the king and queen allow it, I would like to put forth my findings about who would want Princess Linweh." Before Zelda and Garth could even say another word, they were silenced by the king. He motioned for Maiku to continue and the ranch hand bowed to him. "I thank you for your time." Maiku made his way to stand in front of Zelda and Garth but also so that he could protect the royal family. Link and Sergei became interested in the conversation and even Roderick was present with a few of his knights. Maiku put his hands behind his back and stared directly at Zelda and Garth before bowing to them. "Your highnesses," when he straightened back up, he kept his gaze riveted onto the two interlopers. "The day I bought my sword from Rimar was the same day that Hyrule was attacked by bandits wanting Princess Linweh. I was in the market and combated some of them. From one I learned the information that they were hired by a woman who, and I quote, 'wanted the Teltharian princess' power.' So I began to wonder about that, I had heard nothing of the tales of Telthar so I couldn't do anything about it. When I stowed away on Link's ship and arrived here, I was told of some of the history after I met Sergei. Then some things began to make a little sense, countries would love to use the power for themselves but still, Telthar is peaceful, and then there were rumors of the return of Ganondorf. So now I began to truly wonder what was going on, no one in their right frame of mind would want the return of that evil man."

He allowed the silence to fall while Garth spoke up, "Do you have a point to this story of yours boy?"

"When Princess Linweh was found by me and finally returned to the castle, there was an ambush. Enemy soldiers had infiltrated the castle but since I had training, I was able to protect the family from them. Yet, in my battle with so many trained soldiers, one thing stood out." More silence, Garth began to tap his foot, "That one thing was the insignia that I saw hidden on their clothes." The prince of Munray's foot immediately stopped tapping, at this point, Maiku's hand had traveled to the hilt of his sword while his green eyes narrowed. "That insignia came to me this morning and I finally figured everything out. The people who tried to kidnap the princess didn't know about the many hidden passages but they knew about the legends so that means that person must be of noble birth since no one from this land would kidnap their own princess. Not only that but it had to be someone of noble birth in order to know about Ganondorf as well."

"Heh, you're pretty sharp for a ranch hand," stated the prince.

Maiku glared at him, "A woman hired those men in the market, that woman would need to have access to soldiers with the insignia that I saw, and that insignia belonged to the Munray Kingdom." There was a collected gasp from everyone in the throne room, including Link but Maiku had gripped his sword, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Prince Garth of Munray, I am charging you with treason!"

Garth simply laughed with Zelda, once the woman regained her composure she stated, "You have no authority here or in Hyrule. You're just a simple ranch hand."

The white-haired male smirked, "Oh I don't think so. I have some leverage and not just because I saved the royal family." He reached in with his free hand and drew out the necklace with the arrow-head on it. "This arrow-head tells me of my lineage from my father, he may not have come forward but he doesn't have to. Only one person that I have met in all my travels and life has ever made such fine arrow heads. That person is Link." Silence engulfed the throne room but Maiku never took his eyes off the two in front of him, he replaced the arrow-head in his shirt while Link stood there dumbfounded but Sergei patted him on the back. The Hero of Time was about to say something but Sergei stopped him since Maiku continued, "Link is my father, I know this now and that should give me enough leverage. Princess Zelda, you knew of the legends of Telthar and were there for Ganondorf's reign so why would you want him here?"

She smirked, "You're a clever boy aren't you but not clever enough." He quirked an eyebrow at her, Garth put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, immediately there was clanging of swords and doors opening. "This is a coup d'état. Stand down or risk getting killed." Maiku returned that smirk she had given him, "What's so funny?" Maiku simply grinned while he removed the blade from its confines, she gasped in shock at the gold speckled black blade. Not only that but the three gems were shining bright on the hilt, the blue one immediately put up a barrier to block the royal family, it even blocked Link and Sergei.

Link yelled, "Maiku let this down! I'll help you!"

Maiku looked over his shoulder, "Get the royal family to safety!" His emerald gaze took in a quick look at Linweh, she was holding Blaze but there was no sign of Naria. Instead the blue orb appeared in front of Zelda, the princess smirked, before any one could act, the blond princess muttered a few words, and Naria was sliced in half by a dagger the princess held in the folds of her clothes. Maiku stared in disbelief, "NARIA!" The two halves fell to the ground, the blood pooled there, and soon that blood turned into a portal, Link and Sergei had already corralled the royal family together but Maiku's water shield kept them confined in a box. Roderick and his knights had joined the royal family inside the water shield but all eyes were on that portal. A dark clad hand reached out of that portal, the man soon emerged, and Maiku stared up at him, he was intimidating but the rage that he felt from Naria's death over ruled that fear.

"You were the last person I expected to see free me Zelda," came the booming voice. Link had already drawn his sword as those yellow irises locked onto him. The man laughed, "Hello Link. It's been a long time, but you've aged a lot while I have not." His eyes roamed over everyone present, until they landed on Maiku who was glaring at him. "Hmm...who are you?" The sword's blade caught his eye, "What is this? A sword made from my black tower? How interesting. Who are you boy?"

"No one." It was all he said as he charged at the man, Link yelled at him to stop but it went unheard as Maiku continued with his charge. Maiku never heard Link's yell, he never heard Linweh scream, and he never heard the howl that Blaze emitted. All he saw was the man in front of him with the flaming red hair and yellow eyes, the man who was the cause of a lot of strife, and now he threatened the woman he loved as well as his mother and newly discovered father. Maiku yelled as he swung his blade towards the man, only to have it blocked, but he tried again and again. Each time was unsuccessful, Maiku only saw darkness as he felt the strength of the man, a single punch to his abdomen was enough to knock him out. The blade fell from his hand to the ground clattering and Maiku fell unconscious with only the man's laughter echoing in his mind.

-::::::-

Pain became a familiar friend to him, awakened by pain, left to sleep with pain, and the only thing that he ever saw was the sad face of the man who was told to do it. The boy had become somewhat weakened but his torturer was kind enough to give him sustenance to keep him going and Maiku wasn't sure why. The male was older, balding in some spots, and never spoke; Maiku could only surmise that the man's tongue had been ripped out. But those whip lashes, the hot iron pressed onto his skin, and the slow painful stitches that were needed to sew him up once more were all that went through his mind. There was no one there for him, he couldn't even form a coherent thought, all his days were filled like that until he heard nothing at all except the sound of someone pushing a chair over, and the last breath of a man who hung himself.

The gurgling sound of life that left a body was what had awakened him, he had no idea of the day or the time, all he knew were the chains that bound his wrists, and the pain in his body but that pain kept him alive. Emerald eyes cracked open to see a small amount of sunlight drifting through the bars, there was no one in the prison, he was alone, and that meant that the royal family was safe but for how long? _Oni?_ There was silence, not a single response, and he could feel an emptiness. Maiku bit his lower lip and stated, "You said you'd always be here! You said you'd never leave me!" More silence, he slammed his head against the wall, his emerald eyes stared through the small window, the sunlight filtered in, but that did not give him any comfort. "So...her accursed spell locked him away...or he put himself inside the sword so that no one else can use it. That's what I would do..." Maiku managed to resolve himself but he looked down at the chains that bound him, he wasn't sure what had occurred, all he knew was that he had lost the battle but it was enough time for the others to escape. "Why did Linweh scream though?" It was only then that he took notice of the large scar that ran down the length of his right arm; from shoulder to wrist. The scar was prominent, ragged, and had healed horribly. "I see..I must have used it to block without thinking or knowing, I was consumed with rage...I didn't see anything." His eyes gazed over the rest of his chest, since he wore no shirt, and it was revealed to him the various burn scars, scratches, lacerations, and other results from the torture methods but none had healed nicely so he was left with the ragged edges. Maiku sighed, he knew he was in a terrible position but that was not going to stop him from getting out and retrieving his sword. Yet when he pushed himself to a standing position, he noticed that his white hair was much longer now, it was past his jaw line, and that was the only conception of time he ever had. But what made him happy was the weight of the arrowhead that hit his chest as he stood.

"I don't care. I'll find a way out of here myself." Immediately he began to look around for anything that was small enough to fit into the shackles that were around his wrists. "Best to stay quiet for now." He realized that, since he didn't have a shirt on, he could feel a culmination of scars and cuts that were scabbed over on his backside but that would not deter him. Maiku searched around his cell for anything that would be small enough to fit into the key hole but came up with nothing. He sighed, ground his teeth together, and began to tug on the shackles, once that failed, he plopped onto the floor once more. "Everything has been taken away from me...mother..." He leaned his head back to stare at the small window, the more he stared at it, the angrier he became, and he got to his feet once more. "I will not rot here! I will keep mother safe! I promised her that I would bring Link back!" Maiku's eyes glinted like emeralds in a fire as he began to search once more, he looked at the bars, they were rusted and made of iron, but that didn't mean he couldn't kick it. Maiku lifted one foot and launched it as hard as he could at one bar. It didn't move but he kept trying, he made sure to aim it in the same place, or some place close to it.

After many attempts, he felt the sweat sting his wounds, he wiped his face with the back of his hands, and growled. _I will not fail. I will get out. I will kill him._ His eyes narrowed, he felt renewed strength flow in his body at the promise of killing Ganondorf. The more he kicked it, the more rage he felt, the more he wanted to get out of the cell. He heard a cracking sound, eventually the iron bar snapped, he was breathing heavily, but it was all he needed. Maiku inspected the bar, there was a small shard that appeared to be the right size for his shackles, but it was stuck onto the main bar, so he lifted his shackles to the iron shard, and tried it that way. "I have never picked a lock before and here I am trying to do it," he laughed at his predicament, one that he caused himself for being so careless.

Maiku wasn't sure how long he had stood there but he felt that he wouldn't be able to stand much more until there was a clanking sound. He looked to see that the wrist shackles fell off, he rubbed his wrists gingerly, they were sore and raw from the metal but he glanced down; hoping there wasn't a pair on his feet. Luckily there wasn't and he was glad that they had left his boots on, it was some semblance of courtesy, "Yeah right. They probably didn't think that I'd wake up so soon but I have a feeling that old man who tortured me left them on. He is no longer here...I know that for a fact. Thank you old man, whoever you were. Now...how to get out of here." The single broken bar was not enough for him but he supposed that squeezing out might work, so he approached the iron bar once more, this time he grabbed it with both hands, and began to bend it using all of his body weight as leverage. It moved just enough for him, Maiku started to squeeze his body out of it, but half way through he was stuck, and this only prompted him to laugh in the darkness. It echoed around him, "Yeah...this is funny. Stuck between two iron prisons." He began to wiggle and push until he popped out of his wedge and landed on his side on the cold floor.

A hiss escaped his mouth but he managed to recover to his feet, he crept around the dungeon, unfamiliar with it, but remembering that Linweh had locked her brother in it one time. This made him smile, there was still hope if he didn't see any one else in the dungeon, "That means they got away but how?" He only shook his head and decided that he wanted his sword back so he closed his eyes; he let his consciousness flow into the sword, he felt it, it was close. When he reopened his eyes, they were glowing with the power of the Essence Blade. "I may have been locked away but that's not going to stop me from killing all three of them." Once more he ground his teeth and began to make his way out of the dungeon, his mind-set on getting Oni's sword back. "Maybe if I get it back, he'll return too." The ranch hand pushed open the door, he glanced around, emerged into the hall, closed the door behind him, and began to move quietly through the castle.

Voices were approaching him, so he ducked into a niche, the guards passed by, stating that some sword was still surrounded by three elements and that not even their lord could get to it. Maiku grinned, _I knew it. It's being protected by Oni and the essences._ Now the grin on his face could not be wiped off as he began his stealthy traversing once more, he would hide whenever there were soldiers, and reappear when they had passed. He didn't want to alert any one to his presence. Once through a few passages, wrong turns, and dead ends, Maiku managed to finally find the room where his sword was being kept, luckily there wasn't any one around since it didn't need to be guarded. Maiku crept inside, the doors had been left open so he had to be quick, the ranch hand approached the sword that was encased in fire, water, and earth. He reached out a hand to it, the elements diminished as it recognized its master. He smiled with tears in his eyes, he grabbed the sheath, strapped it across his bare chest, and was relieved at the weight but his wounds still stung. Instantly he felt revitalized at having his old friend back and his consciousness connected to the sword. _Oni?_ Silence for now and he sighed, _What took you so long Maiku?_ The ranch hand wanted to cry or shout with joy but he had to get out. "Iron bars and some semblance of being unconscious. How long has it been?" _Six months we've been apart._ "Not anymore." _You sound different Maiku._ "Oh I am." _I see. _"Check my most recent memories and you'll see why." Nothing more was said as the adopted son of Malon began to sneak his way around the castle once more, he made it to the stables only to see Nightrunner, he grinned at his other old friend. The moment that Maiku mounted him bare back, the bells clanged to reveal his escape, he patted the stallion's neck and whispered, "Fly like the wind." Nothing more was needed from the human as the horse bolted out of his unlocked stall, he ran through the market, knocking over guards and avoiding merchants, Nightrunner ran across the drawbridge and into the field just as the sun set against the horizon.

-::::::-

_Maiku...Maiku...Maiku wake up!_ He blinked a few times to see that night had fallen, "Sorry Oni. I must have passed out, I haven't eaten anything good, nor had proper rest so I'm worn out. But I won't give up. Are the others safe? Do you know?" _They are safe. Nightrunner is taking us to them by way of losing our followers. Your sword has automatically been covering up his tracks. Your consciousness and the sword's have merged. You do not need to have it with you in order to use the elements that are harbored within it._ Maiku nodded, "That means if they take my sword again, I'm going to have it turn into a fire pit for the person holding it." Oni laughed while Maiku grinned and held onto Nightrunner's mane, "I hope they'll still recognize me." _You are the only one with white hair and yet you've managed to gain more muscle and keep your tan through these six months._ Maiku chuckled, "Must be all that Lon Lon Milk I grew up on." _It must be or it's from what you had to endure._ Maiku laughed with Oni out loud but quickly silenced himself as he felt pain in his side, apparently there was a bruise there that he had not noticed. "Heh...must have been from when I got stuck." There was renewed laughter in his mind from Oni as the memory was brought forth and Maiku shook his head, "Shut up Oni, you're going to make me laugh again." Oni continued to laugh while Maiku chuckled and Nightrunner soon slowed to a trot as he approached FireFly Village. _FireFly Village, the rebels outpost and before you ask, the gate was installed to keep out intruders. Only two horses are capable of jumping that fence, one of which you already know from Hyrule._ "Epona...I'm glad the fence is there. Once inside I can fall off onto the ground and maybe someone will find me in the morning." Once more the crazed deity inside his mind howled with laughter, "Yeah yeah."

Nightrunner whinnied, it echoed across the field, the black stallion picked up his pace once more and charged straight for the fence. Maiku gripped the base of his mane tightly, ground his teeth together, and moved with the stallion. The horse launched his massive weight high into the air, for a brief second Maiku felt as if he was flying but that was soon demolished as they hit the ground and it jarred the bruise on his side. Maiku felt dizzy and saw black spots swim in his vision, Nightrunner had slowed down to a walk before stopping completely, and looked over at the rider on his back as his consciousness slipped away and he fell off the horse onto the ground. Nightrunner snorted and Oni chuckled, _Such a silly child._

"Is he alive?" came a female voice.

"Yeah but barely. I don't know how he managed to survive," came another female voice but older.

"He'll get better right?" a male voice this time.

"Yes, he'll get better," a stern older male voice.

"He'll heal with some milk from home," a woman's voice that he knew all too well.

Maiku abruptly sat up, to stare into the blue eyes framed by red hair that he knew all to well. "M-mother!" She smiled at him, Maiku immediately took her into an embrace, whoever was present smiled at him, he could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes once more, too overjoyed to see her there, and to feel her. When they parted he looked at her, to make sure she was fine, "How..did you get here?"

She smiled, "Link had sent a letter to me the moment that the princess was found to prepare me to come over here, so I did. I brought your favorite cow with us as well as Epona." Maiku sighed happily until he took note of the others in the room, his eyes settled on the king of Telthar, the queen, Lir, and Linweh. "Linweh helped with your wounds as did Lir. They know the land quite well."

He quirked an eyebrow at Lir who became bashful as he said, "Rimar used to put us to work with the villagers so we know about the herbs here."

Maiku nodded and watched as Linweh approached him, she hugged him tightly before relinquishing him to glance around, he wrapped a hand around the arrowhead, "Where's Link?" Everyone parted ways to show that he was there, standing by the wall with Sergei. Maiku looked at him and gave a smirk, "I never expected to find out so suddenly but I did when I was thinking about the soldiers I fought, somehow I never noticed it when I was sixteen that your arrows you spilled onto the floor had the same arrowhead that was around my neck. I feel like an idiot for not noticing."

Link grinned, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'll understand if you don't want me in your life any more."

Maiku barked laughter which ended in a hiss as he gripped his bruised side, "I would never have you out of my life since you were there. You may not have told me but you were there and that's enough for me." Link nodded with tears in his own eyes as he hugged his son for the first time since his birth. Maiku patted his back after a few minutes and sighed happily. "I need some decent sleep, food, then we can start training." Everyone stared at him while his eyes narrowed, "I'll kill all three of them." The others nodded as they filed out, he grabbed Malon's wrist and asked, "Can you find Blaze for me?" She nodded and kissed his forehead before leaving him alone to get his rest.

After many days of bed rest and proper nourishment, Maiku found himself sweating and looking at a bewildered Link. The Hero of Time was on his back on the ground with the Master Sword flung away from him, Maiku was breathing heavily but sheathed his sword, and put a hand out to his father. When Link got up, retrieved his sword, he looked at Maiku and asked, "You've gotten stronger."

His son smiled, "It's from all that milk I drank as a kid." Link smiled but shook his head and it was then that Maiku's eyes darkened, "Seriously, torture will do that to someone."

Link entered the house of Rimar and sat down with Malon as they watched him from the windows, he ran a hand through his hair while Malon glanced at him with a worried expression. "I'm concerned that being in that prison has skewed his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"He was tortured down there, by who, I don't know but Maiku didn't talk about this torturer with disdain so it leads me to believe that it was someone who didn't want to do it." Malon nodded and looked at her son with worry, "There's nothing we can do Malon but I have a feeling that someone from my past is going to help him. Someone who has helped him all his life." She nodded as he added, "This is his chosen path and we can do nothing more to help him."

"At least he'll be happy to see Blaze. I told him that Maiku had returned and he immediately ran to the fields to find something."

"Probably a present for the boy."

Malon smiled and sat down next to Link, "At least you can call him your son openly."

Link smirked, "Yes I can but I don't want him to find out about his mother yet. Right now, he's going to need all the anger he can muster to get stronger for the last battle."

"Yes why haven't they come looking for us?"

"They know that we'll go to them."

"I see..."

"Don't worry Malon. Maiku is protected by a lot more than just those gems on his sword."

The farm girl smiled and looked out the window at her son, "I know." Link smiled as he pulled her onto his lap, she looked down at him, and asked, "What is it?"

"When all this is over I have something to ask you." Malon simply nodded as she kissed him before turning to stare at her son once more. The farm girl knew that he was different, stronger, determined, and she also knew that he harbored a darkness inside of him that would only manifest when he faced Ganondorf but she wasn't about to tell any one that. But Link seemed to sense it, "That darkness will be his best ally." Once more Malon nodded before kissing the hero again, she stayed there on his lap, and watched her son train and Link watched with her. _How things would have been different if Malon and I married all those years ago. It seems like another time but Maiku...Oni protect him._ His darkside piped in, _Don't worry. That crazy deity is bound to protect him since they have formed a bond much like you and I._ Link smirked in response to Shadow, _I know Shadow. I know all too well that bond._ There was laughter echoing in his mind.


	10. The Triforce Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 10 - _The Triforce Revelation_

Paws raced across the ground, a pink tongue lulled out of the side of the canine mouth, and bright orange eyes were focused one thing; his master. He lowered his head for aerodynamics as the fence came into view, he jumped with all of his might over that wrought iron fence, and landed running on the ground on the opposite side. Feet continued to press onward and those blazing eyes finally saw the familiar white hair of his master, the man who had saved his life. The male turned around to see the creature, his emerald eyes widened with surprise, and he was soon tackled to the ground.

Maiku landed on his backside roughly, his breath left him, and there was a nose sniffing his face every where. He laughed as Blaze got off of him, he stared in shock at how large the creature had become, "Blaze you got so big! You're a full grown Howling! You're the size of a Wolfos!" The canine beamed at him while dropping two rabbits at his feet. The rancher smiled at him, rubbed the wolf between his ears, and whispered, "Thank you my friend. I'll eat them." Blaze barked happily while Maiku picked up the two rabbits and headed towards Rimar's home in order to eat them. The canine was trotting by his side happily wagging his tail while his ears twitched, listening to sounds that only a wolf could hear.

He handed the rabbits to his mother, who praised Blaze, and Link only watched with an amused smile on his face. Yet When Malon took the rabbits from her son, she saw something shining on his hand, she asked, "What's on your hand Maiku? Did you get it wet?" Maiku shook his head, when he lifted his hand to see what his mother had been talking about, he stared dumbfounded at the glowing mark; Link had also taken an interest in it and stared as well. "This is...the Triforce!"

Link nodded, "So it is. Hyrule's chosen warrior. But that usually only shows up if the Triforce has been broken which it hasn't..."

"Perhaps it's not that. The Triforce was never put back together, Ganondorf was sealed away in the Void of Evil with the Triforce of Power, and the other two pieces were never transformed back so it only surmises that this would happen. But why all three? Why do I have all of them?"

"Because I am your father who held the Triforce of Courage guarded by Farore, you wield a sword crafted from the black tower which holds the Triforce of Power guarded by Din, and the Triforce of Wisdom has left its prior owner due to her decisions because Nayru saw that she was no longer fit to hold the Triforce of Wisdom. The three goddesses have chosen you as the new guardian of the Triforce, when this is all over we should return the Triforce to its place in the Temple of Time."

Maiku nodded, "Yeah but right now I have more to protect than just Telthar and the people I care about. I will not let that maniac get his hands on the Triforce again!" Link nodded with a small smile while Malon went to work on the rabbits, he looked at her and stated, "Call me when its ready." Malon nodded, gave him a glass of Lon Lon Milk, and Maiku left the house. Blaze was following him while he traversed the village, every one was wearing some sort of armor, and he wore nothing. He even kept his shirt off because of the wounds that were still healing, the shirt only made him itch. "Well this is definitely going to be interesting." Blaze snorted which made him chuckle, "I'm glad to have you back boy. Hmm..." the canine looked up at him suspiciously, "I wonder if I can ride you." The wolf snorted again as Maiku pretended to jump on his back but simply jumped over him while laughing. Blaze barked and began to chase his owner.

It wasn't long before they both fell next to each other near a small lake that was in the far back of the village. Emerald eyes looked at the soothing water and decided to go for a swim, so he jumped in with Blaze shortly behind him. The pair were swimming around in the shallow end, enjoying themselves, but it was Blaze that paused to listen to the surroundings. Maiku stopped as well, _Oni?_ The deity replied, _I know what you're going to ask and don't worry about it. You'll know when it's time to merge. For now put it out of your mind although your wounds seem to be healing a little better._ The rancher nodded, _Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at the those three. Why would Zelda even want to bring that man back?_ Oni was silent but Maiku waited for him as he finally responded, _As the Triforce makes its appearance so should I tell of my tale._ This time the male sat on the bank of the lake with Blaze laying down beside him, he stroked the wet fur of the Howling while the deity inside told him his tale.

_Those dreams are my life, I was that man beating that drum for that dragon so that I could control the power he had. The dragon's name was Majora, a strong dragon able to control the flow of time, and he sat on that piece of land in a stand still until I came along. But I killed Majora for selfish reasons, I wanted to control that power he held, the power to control time so I carved a mask from his hide, and named it after him. When the land was free of the beast, time moved forward, people began to inhabit the land, monsters also roamed around, and some how Zoras, Deku Scrubs, and Gorons even made their way into Great Bay, Southern Swamp, and Snowpeak Mountain. Similar to Hyrule but a little more dangerous; and then others inhabited the Stone Tower, they stole the mask of Majora, and used it for hexing rituals. Once more, it had to be stopped, so I appeared, taller than other Terminians, more formidable than any one in Termina..._

Maiku was silent as the tale became darker, Oni told of how he battled the Ancient Tribe, he was wounded terribly, and then the three goddesses came. He explained how they wanted to banish the Ancient Tribe but needed help in doing so, thus they brought the Dark Mirror with them in order to seal the Ancients away. _They blamed me for attracting those wicked people because without the mask carved from Majora's hide then there would be no evil in the land. This angered me and I fought back against Majora and the goddesses, it was then that they finally realized that I could fight them because I, too, was a god. When they used the Dark Mirror to seal the Ancients away, I was caught in the midst of that but instead of disappearing like them, my body was destroyed but my soul transformed to spend eternal damnation as a mask. Yet the Happy Mask Salesman got a hold of him and not me, I was forever trapped in that Stone Tower and then into that other world on the Moon by the Moon children. What Link may have failed to mention is that I corrupted him, I descended into madness during all that time alone in a stone prison, a god cursed as a mask for the rest of his eternal days. He was able to fight against me long enough to pull the mask off but as he did, the mask vanished. It vanished because I chose to stay with him until the time was right to live again, to steal his body, but then I met you... So you see, my tale is not one of grace and honor as that of Link saving Hyrule. I became crazed in that time and when he showed up, I immediately took control over what I could. You should know the rest..._

He was silent but smiled, "It's alright Oni. I don't hate, loathe, or disrespect you. I never have and I never will. That is your tale, it shaped who you are and I am honored to have such an old and wise deity inside of me." _You are too kind Maiku._ "Not true. Your insanity was not your fault and it still isn't your fault but I do hope that I've been able to bring some sanity to you." There was laughter in his mind, _Yes, you have brought much sanity and meaning to my life. I am glad that I was passed on to you so that I could teach you what I know._ "So where's the Helix Sword?" _It is not a sword that you simply possess, your own sword will be transformed into it when we merge. But don't worry about that now, for now just enjoy the quiet life you have for it will soon come to an end._ "What do you mean?" _Crono has allowed me to see the future and it is bleak. The only thing that is going to save this land and that of Hyrule is the insanity that I have. It will ravage me once we merge, you will feel and see everything that I have felt and seen. It won't be easy to handle but that insanity is our best ally right now as well as the rage you feel towards those three...what did you call them? Ah yes, interlopers because none of them know about me._ Maiku nodded and replied with a devious smirk, "I look forward to the insanity that you have Oni because in our bleakest hour, insanity is what is going to save us." _I agree. Thank you for being such a good friend to me Maiku._ "No, I should be thanking you Oni. I've never had a friend like you and I know that I never will again. It's been an honor." _Yes...words of wisdom. It has been an honor._

Oni was silent after that, saying that he needed to rest, so Maiku let him disappear into the recesses of his mind while he continued to stroke Blaze. "I thought I'd find you here," came the familiar female voice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Linweh standing there, she took a seat next to him, and offered him some bread. He thanked her and began to eat it, while they stared at the calm surface of the lake. "I don't know what's going to happen but Crono says it's going to be dangerous for me. He's told me that Chi is anxious and ready to fight but I will not call him here to fight, it will devastate the land so I have the spell of protection on hand just in case."

"That's good," he replied while eating his bread.

She glanced over at him furtively and whispered, "I never lost hope. When I saw you get struck down by Ganondorf, I never lost hope that you'd find your way back." Maiku finished his bread but listened to her while he stroked the Howling. Her spring green eyes stared out at the calm lake, "The others were worried about you and I wanted to send a rescue party but it was too dangerous. Rimar had the fence built just in time since they chased after us. Luckily we were able to steal the best fence jumpers from the stables but I never lost hope."

Emerald eyes glanced at her as she stare out at the lake, Maiku used his free hand to pull her towards him, she squeaked in surprise, but allowed him to hold her close to his body while his other hand never stopped stroking Blaze. His voice was hoarse as he whispered, "Thank you for not losing hope on me, Linweh." She stayed near him, not wanting to move since it seemed that he needed the comfort, and after a while he whispered to her, "I am going to miss bathing you though." At this he released her so that he could look at her and her face turned crimson. Linweh snapped her attention to the surface of the lake while Maiku openly laughed, she had never heard him laugh, and it allowed her embarrassment to abate. She turned to face him once more and he had calmed down himself, "I will miss you."

"Don't talk like you're never going to see me again."

"I may not."

"Why?"

She noticed his eyes turn hard, "Because I think I may end up killing the princess of Hyrule...for what she did...releasing that man into Telthar after she _knew_ what kind of evil he is." He shook his head, "I will not forgive her for that. Not in a thousand life times."

"I understand but she should be held accountable for her crimes here in Telthar so don't kill her."

He sighed, "I'll maim her instead."

"That's better." He chuckled while Linweh smiled at him, _He has truly change. Not for worse just...skewed perception. I'll have to tell Link about this because it's going to be dangerous for him if he does kill Zelda. _"You were going to tell me a while ago who Oni is since he is to be my husband."

Maiku stayed silent, "Not yet. The time isn't right for you to know."

"Alright, I shall wait. Is there any thing that I can get for you in the mean time?" He shook his head just as Blaze lifted his head to look towards the village. Linweh smiled, "It seems that your rabbits are finished." The male nodded, he stood up, Blaze joined him, and he helped the princess to her feet. They departed the lake shore and headed for the village. "There was a rumor about you having the Triforce."

"I do have it. All of it and that makes me dangerous because Ganondorf will want what he's always wanted. Power."

"I know. I want you to be safe Maiku but I somehow doubt that will happen."

The rancher paused in his steps as they reached the edge of the village, he leaned over and whispered, "Trouble just follows me around at this point in time. I'll be as safe as I can so that I may return to your side, princess." Maiku placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face as he pulled away, he and Blaze then trekked towards Rimar's house leaving the princess of Telthar to stand there with a crimson face, and one hand on the cheek that he had kissed.

-::::::-

Cloth was pulled over his muscled torso, the gilded sword strapped to his back, and the male headed out into the morning with the others. He stood there with the King of Telthar, Sergei, Lir, Linweh, the Queen, Rimar, Malon, and Link. A deep breath was inhaled, he exhaled, and started, "Soon there is going to be war. They are coming for us, most likely within a day or two." Every one nodded, "I'm not going to let them get a jump on us, instead we should meet them in the field. It's easier for us to fight that way without any innocent lives getting in the way."

The king nodded, "Yes. The less innocent people around the better off we are. But is there anything else that we can do to trap them?"

"I can use Chi's power to create a dome around the battlefield so that no one can enter or leave unless I release it," replied Linweh.

The queen nodded, "Yes, that is our best hope right now. Creating a barrier to protect every one else."

Link added, "Not only that but it will prevent those three from even fleeing so we'll be able to capture them once Ganondorf has been dealt with." Every one nodded in agreement but it was Maiku who had been staring at the fence, thinking of what to do without them so that he could get his own revenge on those interlopers. "Maiku what are you thinking?"

He was brought back to the current conversation as every one looked at him, "I was thinking that perhaps you and I should meet them on the battle field while Princess Linweh stayed back with her father guarding her. Just so that they don't see her until she can pull up the shield."

"That's a great idea," stated the king. Link nodded while he continued, "So that's our plan. Now the only thing left to decide is when we should go after them because I need Rimar to sharpen my sword and we have to get some armor crafted for Linweh."

"I'll get right ter work on both o' those tings because tha sooner every ting is made, tha sooner we can get tha jump on 'em," chimed the blacksmith. He immediately took the king's sword and called for the princess to follow him so he can get her measurements for armor. The group dispersed but Malon took her son to the side, out of ear shot of every one else, and patted his shoulders.

Emerald eyes stared into those deep blue orbs, he tilted his head in curiosity, and she smiled up at him. There were tears at the corners of her eyes, he brought up his one hand to wipe them away while she still smiled at him. Malon whispered, "I know what you're thinking, going out ahead of them so no one else gets injured." Maiku wasn't even surprised that she knew what he had been thinking, "I've known you far too long to not recognize that look on your face." He smirked at her, brought her into an embrace, while she still whispered, "Please be safe. Don't let rage consume you for it will turn into your worst enemy and harm those you most care about. Can you at least tell me why you want to face them alone?"

Maiku whispered just for Malon to hear, "Because my father passed on someone who is as wise as Crono and the three goddesses. He is a god and it is he who will help win this war but he is consumed by insanity and I do not want that be the cause of losing someone I love." He could feel tears on his shirt as his mother cried silently. He rubbed her back, "Have no fear, I will prevail, I may be different after but I'll still be your son and you'll still be my mother." At this she openly cried but Maiku was smiling as he held her close and rubbed her back gingerly to comfort her. His voice was still soft and only for Malon, "Link will always be father, you will always be my mother, nothing is going to change that. No matter what happens I'll promise to come back to you." She nodded while still crying, "His name is Oni and I'll tell you about him." Malon broke away from him, he dried her tears with the sleeve of his tunic, and she sniffled while he whispered the tale that Oni had told him.

Malon was in shock of the crazy deity that lived inside her son all these years but she smiled, placed a hand on his cheek, and whispered, "You two are one and the same. If you gain some attributes from Oni then you are still my son and Link is still your father. Oni is part of the family whether he knows it or not so I welcome him with open arms." Maiku smiled and told her that he would pass the information onto the god inside. They hugged once more and Malon whispered, "Take no trappings with you for Nightrunner, it will be easier for him to move but do take a few bottles of milk. Promise me that?"

"I promise."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Sometime tonight. Please tell Blaze to be safe and not to worry about me." Malon nodded, embraced her son once more, and whispered once more thing in his ear and he replied, "I know. I've always loved you too even when I knew that I wasn't yours, you are the only mother that I have ever known and you will always be my mother." She smiled at him, he leaned down, and she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be safe." She nodded and they parted ways, he leaned his back against the house of the blacksmith, steadied his breathing, and focused what lay on the opposite side of the fence. _For my mother, my father, my wolf, my horse, and my love; I will not fail. Oni, give me as much of your madness as you feel is necessary to obliterate that evil man and to maim the other two._ There was no response from the deity but he could feel the power welling up inside of him, Oni was ready as well.

-::::::-

Many of the group members had awoken to the sound of pounding hooves, Link ran out into the night with the others to see the tail end of Nightrunner disappear over the fence, and he gasped. Immediately he dashed for the stables along with the king and Linweh. Meanwhile, Maiku pressed his body against the massive stallion, the horse knew where the Hylian wanted to go, and when he reached the center of the field. The stallion stopped, Maiku dismounted, hugged his companion, and whispered, "Now go back to the village. You'll be safe there, I don't want to hurt you when it's time." Nightrunner snorted, nuzzled his head, turned around, and galloped like the wind. The rancher unsheathed his sword, took in a deep breath, and immediately headed towards the castle, "Now you'll all pay."

It was easy to infiltrate the castle, he knew how, and he had Oni with him to tell him where to go and when to move. Maiku could also feel other presences near or within him and the deity explained it was Crono, Din, Nayru, and Farore watching his every move. Maiku smirked at the thought of being watched by other deities when he had one inside of himself. However his smirk soon faded as he heard the voices of the three interlopers that he wanted to kill. Maiku hid in the shadows, careful not to make a single sound, and listened to them.

Zelda stated, "I brought you here to destroy Telthar, not to think about Hyrule again."

"Yes but I don't like Telthar, I like Hyrule, and where is the Triforce?!" exclaimed Ganondorf.

She huffed, "I don't know. I don't even have the Triforce of Wisdom any longer and I doubt that Link has the Triforce of Courage since he's far too old to even consider dueling it with you."

Ganondorf laughed, "That's true. He's gotten old since I last saw him and yet you are beaming with pride. You enjoy what you have done?"

"Of course. If not for Garth then I would never have even considered it since I'm not in line for the throne of Hyrule any more."

"Oh? What changed?"

She ground her teeth and turned her back on the man from the desert, "My father said that I will be queen of Munray Kingdom and that there is someone else more fit to be on the throne of Hyrule."

"Who is that?"

"Either Link or...my son."

At this the Gerudo male leaned forward while Garth had entered the room but it was the prince of Munray who asked, "Who's your son?"

"The bastard that Link caused. I was hoping that he would marry me and then we could rule Hyrule together but that one night, he just left me! Without any explanation!"

Maiku thought to himself, _So this isn't about Linweh and Telthar at all. She's angry at Link because he didn't marry her...so selfish but I suppose that I am too._ Oni interjected, _You are doing this for the good of both lands, it is not selfish._ Maiku nodded while continuing to listen to the three interlopers in the throne room of Telthar.

Garth stated, "You mentioned a bastard son before but you never said who it was or where he went."

"That's because I don't know where he went! My father took him away when he was just a baby and never told me where he put him otherwise I would have probably killed him myself then left the remains in front of Kokiri Forest!"

Ganondorf and Garth bellowed laughter, Ganondorf spoke, "You are just as evil as I ever was Zelda. It's a shame you're married otherwise I would wed you." Garth chuckled and Ganondorf winked at the princess of Hyrule when she turned around to stare at him. She shook her head with a small smile on her face as Ganondorf and her husband spoke to one another about his kingdom.

The more he listened to them, the angrier he became, and Oni kept telling him to wait, it was not time yet. _We should meet with Link and the others in the field, lead these three out of the throne room so that I an emerge. I do not wish to harm Linweh's home._ Maiku nodded, so he crept through the shadows and stood in the open doorway of the throne room. He grinned while he sheathed his sword, "Perhaps you'd rather fight me on my terms in the field where open bloodshed may be found." The three stared in astonishment at Maiku.

Garth gawked, "I thought you were dead! How did you get out of the dungeon?!

"I've been out of the dungeon for quite some time," he gave them a devilish grin and dashed out of the room. He ran straight for the exit while the three of them gathered their horses, he could hear the hoofbeats somewhere behind him, and just as he ran into the field, he saw Nightrunner trotting up to him. "Good boy!" He mounted quickly and took off through the field until he reached the crest, he could hear the other horses behind him, he jumped off the back of Nightrunner while the stallion continued to run, he could even see Link, the King, and Linweh waiting for him but he gave a glance at Linweh and she gave a slight nod even though her eyes were laced with worry.

Ganondorf, Garth, and Zelda dismounted their horses, who immediately ran away because of the energy that they could feel Maiku emitting. He kept that devilish grin about him as he drew his sword, the black blade gleamed in the rays of the sunrise, and he watched as the others drew their swords out too. He stated, "Oh? No army?"

The man from the Void of Evil stated, "I don't need an army to defeat you. I did it once and I'll do it again. Then I'll kill Link and every one else you love!"

Garth added, "Then we'll put everyone's head that you've ever cared about on a spike. Including your mangy mutt and horse."

Zelda chimed in, "Your mother will also be sentenced to the dungeon for the rest of her life after the Munray Kingdom's soldiers had their way with her." She grinned at him while Maiku's grin disappeared, his brow dropped in anger, and he could feel that darkness that he was told about, it welled up inside of him, and he realized it wasn't darkness at all but the insanity that Oni possessed. It was swelling inside, taking over his emotions, his thoughts, and his movements, he could not wait to tear them limb from limb.

Maiku growled darkly, "You won't even get near them."

At this point the shield appeared around the four of them, and Link snapped his attention to Linweh, "Why didn't you let me in?!"

"Because Maiku wished it. If there is something terrible about the entity inside Maiku then I do not want others to needlessly get hurt especially if he can't control it."

Link gawked at her but turned to her father who nodded and he sighed, "I guess this is the way it must be. Please be careful Maiku, Oni is very dangerous."

The princess asked, "Oni? You know who Oni is?"

"Yes. Oni is the crazed deity that lives inside my son. He was passed on to him as I have my own shadow with me."

"So that is who is to be my husband." Link stared at her, then at her father who only shrugged, and she added, "The Spirit Realm told my mother that when Oni makes an appearance his fate will forever be entwined with my own. So that means Maiku is my husband."

Link smiled weakly, "That's some good news but only if he come back out of this alive." The other two agreed while Linweh concentrated on the shield.

Maiku gripped his cross guard roughly while the back of his left hand shone, "I have something you want Ganondorf." The man stared at him as he revealed the back of his hand, the full Triforce glowed with pride and mockery at the man from the desert. He growled while Maiku laughed, "That's right. I've earned this and you're not going to take it away from me!" At this point, the three essences encircled the black blade and Maiku stated, "When the three essences of Telthar's sister land encircle the black obelisk, they will call forth a god. And this god will be your defeat."

It was all Maiku had said as the three gems glowed bright and they encircled his blade, the lights danced around him as well until he was covered in them, the three interlopers shielded their eyes but his screams were heard as his bones cracked to lengthen to accommodate Oni's massive size. His white hair lengthened to his shoulders, the blue and red stripes appeared on his face. Link gripped his hands into fists while Linweh put her hands over her ears from his shrieks and the king simply held a grim expression as the transformation took place. The light faded to reveal the familiar metal gauntlets that Link had seen along with the black leggings and metal cuirass as well as the light blue tunic. But what shocked everyone was his height and the Double Helix Sword that had one black curved blade and the other held the three colors: red, blue, and green.

He looked over his shoulder at Link, Linweh took in a sharp breath with her father and Link, and Maiku grinned. Link knew that grin, it was the same insane blood thirsty grin he had seen himself do once before wrenching the mask off his face. "Maiku..." he whispered.

Maiku turned to face the three before, who asked who he was, and he replied in a deeper voice than Maiku while wearing that insane grin on his face, "I am insanity, I am the god all others fear, I am Oni."


	11. Madness of a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 11 - _Madness of a Broken Heart_

Fear coursed through her veins as she saw that smirk, Linweh took in a sharp breath, the man before her was not the same one that she had grown accustomed to in the last months. She could feel a shiver run down her spine at the raw power emitting from him, it was dark. "He exudes dark energy, I've never felt anything like it before." Link nodded and she could clearly see that he was more concerned than she was because she knew that Link knew more about Oni. The princess kept her mind fixed on the shield, the last thing she wanted was for Oni to rampage on her home and she could tell that her father was concerned for the Hylian boy who had saved his family's lives and those of Telthar.

Oni grinned maliciously at the three interlopers, Zelda was in shock of the appearance, Garth simply glared at him, and Ganondorf smirked. The Gerudo male stated, "You look bigger than that ranch hand earlier. But you don't appear to be able to destroy me! You're just another helper sent from the Gods aren't you?"

"Didn't you hear me before? The Gods fear me," he stated before charging Garth, the apparent weakest of the three since he held no magical inclination. The prince of Munray drew his sword just in time as the Double Helix blade clanged against it. There was so much force behind that simple swing that the prince was driven to one knee, Oni continued holding that malevolent grin on his face as he kept pushing Garth towards the ground. When the prince felt his other knee weaken, Zelda used her powers on Oni, he held up one hand to block the magical attack, it hit his gauntlet, and refracted into many rays of light. "Your power is weak against me princess." The princess of Hyrule pulled out a dagger and lunged at him but he simply kicked her in her abdomen. She went sprawling across the floor while Garth yelped and his sword shattered. Oni drove the Double Helix blade into the shoulder of the prince, it severed the ligament, he howled in pain as Oni slowly pulled the blade out, and the prince gave an agonized scream. "You're lucky that's all I do to you since Maiku wants the rest of you but he's too pure. I'll deal with you later."

The crazed deity swung his sword around and focused his attention on Ganondorf, the man drew his own sword, and performed a jump attack. Link gasped while Linweh held her concentration, the Helix sword clanged against the sword of the Gerudo. Ganondorf grinned at the skill the male possessed, he tried once more to attack Oni but each time resulted in parries or blocks. Oni did a horizontal slash, the Gerudo jumped back but not before the tip of the sword grazed his stomach. Golden eyes looked at the scratch that was there and he glared at the younger man. Oni placed the sword across his shoulders, lifted his free hand, and motioned for him to come at him again. Ganondorf growled, and tried to attack once more, this time Oni charged his sword, a disc of light launched from the tip of the blade and slammed into Ganondorf, it sent him reeling backwards many steps. He caught his breath and looked at the male with surprise, to which Oni only gave a half smirk.

As the battle raged on, Oni was winning, even when Zelda and Garth tried to get in the way, he simply knocked them aside, and the deity plunged his sword into the heart of Ganondorf. Although he knew what lay next, he had heard it from Shadow, he was not worried. As Zelda and Garth huddled together, trying to console one another, Oni faced the glowing Ganondorf, he changed into the large warthog-like creature with that psychedelic tail. He charged Oni with such speed that the deity was caught off guard, he was thrown back against the shield which made Linweh grimace as it hurt her as well. Link noticed and yelled, "Don't get thrown into the shield! It's connected to Linweh!" Oni ignored Link and continued to fight Ganondorf, the creature was stronger than he had anticipated and Maiku's body was not ready to fight such a thing.

Oni was breathing heavily, wondering what to do at the moment as one cloven hoof scraped the grass, readying itself to charge again. _If I move then he'll hit the shield and Linweh will get hurt, Maiku wouldn't be happy about that. I have to kill him or die trying but if I die then Maiku dies...or does he?_ The thought was interesting to him, if the goddesses and Chrono were truly watching then they wouldn't let harm come to Maiku but they would let harm come to Oni. _They'll banish me again for sure so I can't let them interfere but I can't let this pig hurt the princess either...what to do?_ He ground his teeth together, gripped the cross guard of his Double Helix sword, and charged the moment that Ganondorf charged. Oni elicited a war cry, the warthog lowered his horns, and went to drive them into Oni, but he jumped just in time. The deity landed on the back of Ganondorf, he grabbed the mane, stood up, and drove the sword deep into the back of the creature. Link took in a gasp as did the other two, they didn't expect such a bold move. Oni made sure to plunge it as far as he could then push the rest of it in, the pig squealed, and halted before hitting the shield, he then began to buck. The deity held onto the cross guard and the mane with all of his strength, waiting for the sword to gather enough energy. _It needs just a little bit more time...or more energy._ Just as his thought vanished, he felt a blast of light energy from Zelda, he glared at her, she smiled, but he smirked, and her face fell. Oni felt the energy travel through him and into the sword along with the other three essences. The sword was emitting an array of colors; red, blue, green, gold, black, and white. The last two made him wonder and he attributed to his darkness and Maiku's innocence. _He truly is blessed, this child._

Rays of colorful light began to emit from all parts of Ganondorf, he squealed, bucked, and snorted around the field, still attempting to get Oni off of him, but to no avail. The deity ground himself onto the backside of the beast, he ground his teeth, and waited for the imminent impact. The light burst through the creature's body, it split him into various parts, the inside of the shield was painted red with blood, and Linweh held back a scream. The king put a hand over his mouth and Link stared with a grim expression; no one had expected to see such a sight. When the blood slid down to pool on the ground, pieces of Ganondorf lay every where, Zelda and Garth were not spared, the two of them paled as they looked upon a blood soaked Oni. Blood stained white hair hung at his shoulders, blood spatters adorned his armor, tunic, hands, and face. Those soulless eyes stared down at the mess and he was wearing a demented smile, one that showed how he loved the gore.

Expressionless eyes focused on Garth of Munray, the deranged deity slowly made his way towards the man, he was dragging the tip of his sword through the grass, and the prince scooted backwards on the ground until he hit the shield. Fear was written on his face as Zelda ran away from him, leaving him alone with the psychotic warrior. Oni knelt down, stared into those eyes of the interloper and placed a hand on his forehead, "You are not worthy to be a prince. Lucky for you there are other members of your family who are. This is the moment that I deal with you, as before, Maiku is too precious to me so I cannot allow his soul to be tainted." He gave that demented grin once more and there was a flash of light, a moon mark appeared on Garth's forehead, and his eyes went blank for a second before returning. He sat there rocking back and forth, mumbling something. "Death is too good for you so I'll make sure that you relive every horror that you've ever committed, let your subconscious rule your mind and stay there forever." Zelda felt sick to her stomach as she watched her husband reduced to a bag of meat that simply mumbled and rocked back and forth. Oni stood up, turned to face Zelda, and began to trudge his way towards her as well. "You're next..." Each step brought him closer to her but each step made her pale even more than she already had. Once he reached her, he placed the palm of his hand on her forehead, and the light appeared. The princess quickly blasted a ray of light on his face, he yelped in pain, before falling onto his back. He gasped for air, glared at the princess, and found that her light made his own attack reverse. The demented deity's face turned into one of anger and then sadness, which confused everyone present. Oni stated for everyone to hear, "You've done a terrible thing wench...you've ruined your son..."

Link hollered, Linweh dropped the shield, the king captured the princess, and they all raced to Oni's side. The Double Helix Sword faded into the Essence Sword, Oni's appearance and clothes all faded to reveal Maiku's, and his body shrunk down to its normal size. Link knelt by his son, waiting for him to wake up but there was no response when he spoke to him, the Hero of Time whistled, and Nightrunner's hooves pounded on the ground. The massive stallion knelt down, Link hefted Maiku onto the back of the horse, Nightrunner stood up, and Link sheathed the sword while they all headed back towards FireFly Village.

-::::::-

"Did we win?" asked Lir. His face paled when he saw the state of Maiku, "What's wrong with him?!" Link told him that he would explain everything to everyone, Rimar was the only one who was able to lift Maiku from Nightrunner's back, and the horse never wanted to leave his master's side. Blaze had also come running, he sniffed Maiku's hand, whined, put his ears back, and followed Rimar into the hut. The blacksmith made sure to put him in a room that had a window on the first floor for the stallion that followed him around. Immediately, Nightrunner popped his head through the window, Blaze jumped on the bed, and Rimar placed Maiku on it. He scratched the back of his head, removed the sword, and placed it by the bed for the boy. He exited, closed the door, and headed for the living room to hear what occurred on the field and, perhaps, find out what ailed the boy.

As those present listened to Link, who had forgone most of the gory details, and finished his story, he was rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what to do now, I don't know what she did but she did something." Link was in a state of duress as he held mixed feelings of anger towards Zelda and worry for Maiku. He rubbed his hands across his face but realized that they were covered in blood, he quickly excused himself to wash up, and it was Rimar that held together the best.

The blacksmith took in a deep breath, approached the tied up princess, and squatted to her level, "What did ye do to him?"

"I don't know. I protected myself from his attack. That's all." Rimar smirked and asked again, this time his voice was much lower and more dangerous. Zelda looked at him, "I still don't know what happened."

"Ye do know dhat Imma smith." Zelda stared at him, "Thas right. I can do a whole lot more dhen others so it would be good ta start talking."

She took in a shaky breath, the others were listening intently to her, "That _thing's_ attack causes your mind to fall into a state of insanity and wallow in it forever. That's what it did to my husband, so my light must have protected me and bounced it onto him. I did nothing wrong."

Linweh stormed up to her but was caught by Rimar, "YOU DID EVERYTHING! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Calm down sister." Linweh wanted to rampage more but when Rimar put her down, she ran to her brother's arms, he embraced her, and told her everything would be alright. He looked at Zelda, "Is there any way for you to fix this?"

She shrugged, "I don't even know if my power will work at all."

He sighed and continued to console his sister, "Come on Linweh. Let's go find some herbs that will help Maiku. Maybe we can get him to drink something that will at least wake him up and then we can see where we stand." She wiped her eyes and nodded while they left, Malon gave a weak smile at the siblings as they left, and now it was her turn to stare at her princess. The ranch woman sauntered up to her, sat down on the table in front of the princess, and Malon leaned in close but the others could still hear her clearly.

Malon whispered, "If anything has happened to my son, mentally, then I will hold you responsible, and I will make sure to half you myself."

"Half me?"

There was a dark twinkle in Malon's eye, "Yes, half you. I have two very strong horses here that would gladly help me to tear you in two. Just remember that."

"You'd go to prison the moment you returned to Hyrule."

Malon smiled, got up and looked at the princess down her nose, "I wouldn't go back and I'm sure Telthar would be more than happy to hide me for the rest of my days." Zelda paled and leaned back on the couch while Malon went to the kitchen to make some warm milk for her son, perhaps she would be able to give him some to heal better. "Maybe I should wash him off..." She made the milk, grabbed a bowl of water with a rag, and headed into the room to clean off what she could.

As everyone was trying to figure out what to do, Malon was humming to her son, he lay there motionless but breathing evenly. She hummed Epona's song, it was the only one that she knew but there was another. "Perhaps it won't help but I think it will ease my own anxiety." The redhead didn't realize that Link was standing outside the room since she had left the door cracked. Malon wiped off Maiku's face as she sang, "_You are my special light that shines so bright, here in the dark there is nothing so stark as that of your courageous heart. Here you are my entire world and no one can take you away, and in the afternoon light we hum and sing and sway. Rays of sun coast across the sky and your time to sleep is nigh. Time to rest your weary head, set it down upon the pillow on your bed. Not another word uttered, allow your dreams to flutter. Twilight and sleep are nigh, let your dreams fly. Always remember that mother loves you and listen to your favorite cow moo."_ Link gave a small smile as he listened to the last line about the cow but he covered his mouth as he realized that he wanted to cry. The Hero covered his eyes with his left hand while his right arm wrapped around his waist, silver tears coursed down the sides of his face while Malon continued to hum to her son.

Link entered the den, the others saw his bloodshot eyes but it was clear that there were no more tears; his blue eyes were angry. He took a seat in front of Zelda and growled, "Fix my son."

"He's my son too."

"If he was your son then you wouldn't have done such a thing to him."

"So I was supposed to wallow in craziness like Garth?"

"Yes."

Zelda was appalled at Link's nature but she sighed, "Let me try it on Garth and we'll see what happens." Link nodded while watching her turn to face her rocking husband. "Garth honey, can you hear me? It's your wife." The man turned to look at her with blank eyes, she put her hands on either side of his face, and closed her eyes. They touched foreheads and Link watched the light emit from her hands, it was almost to bright to bear, but he wanted to see if it would work. A few minutes passed by and the light faded, she was breathing heavy and sweating but she watched as Garth blinked a few times.

"What the hell happened? Where the hell am I?" Immediately he became scared, "Where's that monster?!"

"Don't worry honey, I got rid of him." He nodded and huddled close to Zelda but Link was glaring at her, she sighed, "I can't do any more. I need to rest if I'm going to help him."

"Then rest." Link got up and stormed off, he left the house so that he could be with Epona. He was outside, stroking her neck, he wanted to cry again. "I'm sorry girl, you won't be able to meet Maiku yet. He's still...well...I don't know what's wrong with him. Stupid woman." Epona snorted and Link nodded, "I know. I hope he'll get better too but I'm worried that when he wakes up, he'll be like Garth...nothing but a shell. I don't want that." Epona sighed and allowed Link to continue to stroke her neck while the royal twins entered the blacksmith's home to make some kind of herbal drink.

-::::::-

People surrounded him, all sorts, he recognized all of their faces, every one that he had ever fought in the past were staring at him. Maiku readied himself but it all faded away, soon he saw the three colors of the goddesses flying through the air, when that disappeared, he looked around. Everything was dark, almost too dark to see but there was a small light emitting from somewhere, and he gazed around for the source. There was a small child holding a lantern, she had bright red hair, pale red skin, and golden eyes; Maiku could tell it was a girl, and he knelt down, not wanting to scare her. "Hi there." The child looked at him with a warm smile, "I'm a little lost. Can you take me somewhere safe please?" She nodded, approached him, took his hand, and lead him through the maze of darkness with just her little lantern. Maiku could feel evil in the darkness, things that wanted to grab at him, to steal his body but they stayed away from the light.

As the pair progressed, Maiku became increasingly worried about the pressure of those things in the dark but they soon came to a glowing tree. The child lead him to the tree, she disappeared, and he took a seat at the base of the tree. "Thank you for protecting me and guiding me here." The leaves ruffled with an invisible wind, Maiku smiled, and looked out into the dark, those things were watching him, and he only glared at them. "If you think I'm going to let you harm me then you better find someone else to harass." He could feel them back off and he looked up at the tree, "Where am I?"

"You're in a world that you shouldn't be," came a deep voice. Maiku looked around and saw a very familiar person appear from the other side of the tree. The male wore clothes that he was unfamiliar with, the tunic, cuirass, gauntlets, and, especially, the face was all new to Maiku. Link's son was shocked and the male laughed, "I know. You finally get to see who I am in person." Oni took a seat next to Maiku and sighed, the rancher was astonished at the height difference.

"No wonder it hurt when I changed." Oni chuckled but Maiku asked, "Where are we?"

"This is a world reserved for the most evil souls. This tree is pure, created out of your own innocence."

"The little girl with the red lantern?"

"That was Din." Maiku was shocked but Oni looked up at the branches of the tree, "Yes, Din has the ability to come here because you spoke to her in Telthar."

"The woman at the inn?" Oni nodded, "I had no idea that was her. Why would she help me? I've done nothing different than others."

Oni smiled, "You're always so modest Maiku. You do a lot more than others, you take care of your mother and you love her even though you know she's not your real mother. You gave up your own normal life to make sure that Link returned to Malon just so that they could be happy together. You didn't care about yourself, you are a very rare person." Maiku only listened as Oni continued, "The Triad of Goddesses protect you as does Chrono. You were the only one capable of defeating Ganondorf and that was because I resided inside of you. I admit that some things I did were wrong, sending Garth to this realm was not one of them, although it appears that he's no longer here; such a shame. When I tried to bring Zelda here...well...her light back fired and now you're stuck here."

"Is there a way out?"

"Her light may be able to bring you back but I doubt it. Her light isn't strong enough."

"So how do we get out?"

Oni sighed, "I don't know."

"Oni..." He looked at Maiku, "is this the place you stay in all the time?" The larger male looked away with a grim expression and the rancher understood. "I'm sorry that you have stay in such a place. I wish I could bring you out to the light so that you have a chance at life too. But I think once I get out of here...you aren't coming with me are you?" Oni could tell that the younger male was going to cry about losing his friend he had for life so he didn't say anything. Maiku looked out at the darkness, "Your silence means yes. You were sentenced to this place weren't you?" The deity nodded, "There should be a way to change their minds, the goddesses."

"There might be but I know of no way."

Maiku took in a deep breath and listened, he could hear his mother singing, he smiled. "Mother is singing." Oni nodded and remarked how he liked her singing as well, Maiku smiled, "I always loved her singing." They were silent for a bit when Maiku asked, "Who is my mother?"

"Zelda." The son of Link stared at Oni in shock but the deity simply nodded, Maiku glanced out in the darkness again, and the deity could feel his anger. "Don't be angry, you'll only attract them." When Maiku asked what they were, he simply replied, "Deranged energy, insanity."

"My _birth_ mother tried to kill me..." Oni could hear the dark tone to his voice and knew that there was going to be trouble.

"Maiku you need to calm down. You'll only end up like me."

"I don't care." For once in his life, Oni stared at the Hylian in utter shock, those emerald eyes were dark, and beamed with untapped energy. "She tried to kill her only son because she wanted the power of Linweh. To get that power, she released that evil man into Telthar, and now she wants forgiveness? She thinks that she can just go back to her life?! She killed Naria for her selfish reasons!" Maiku stood up, Oni with him, and Maiku gripped his hands into fists. The deity was still in shock at his rage, something that he had not seen in a long time. "Father told me that my rage would be my greatest ally if I knew how to control it." Maiku turned to the glowing tree, it was now swirling with colors, he put his hand on it. "Thank you Din for guiding me to safety but now it's my turn. Din, Nayru, Farore, and Chrono do take care of those on the outside; and restrain me when it's necessary." Maiku added while looking at Oni, "Please let my friend Oni be free of his imprisonment. He has been a wonderful mentor and friend to me, he deserves another chance." Oni was, once again, shocked at Maiku and softened his face while Maiku looked up at the leaves, the branches were broadening out while Oni stood to his full height. Shunning the darkness away except for a replica of himself. The son of Link looked at his doppleganger and held out his hand, "Come, my rage, my friend, we go together with Oni." Shadowed feet approached the light, one shadow hand grabbed Maiku's, and Oni placed his on top of it, while the tree transformed into the Triforce; all three parts were glowing while Oni touched the one for Wisdom, Maiku touched Courage, and Rage touched Power. The Triforce's power was able to pull the three together, out of the Insanity Pool.

-::::::-

Malon had left the room after giving Maiku a little milk and herbal remedy that the twins had created, everyone was now in the den, ready to face Zelda. She sighed and kept telling them that she could do nothing until she had proper rest on a comfortable bed and some foie gras. Linweh growled and wanted to backhand the spoiled princess but Garth chuckled and Link entered from the front. He looked at Malon who only shook her head, it was then that they heard a bark. Every one turned to hallway, Link took a step in that direction but stopped, he could feel something powerful moving through it, immediately he grabbed Malon; to move her away from the hall. Rimar saw this and followed suit with the royal family and Sergei was protecting Linweh. They huddled on one side of the den and Zelda and Garth were curious about their actions; it didn't take them long to find out what they were trying to hide from. Uneven foot steps echoed in the house, Blaze ran through the house, he sat down in front of Link, and kept his tail wagging.

Those uneven steps came into the light, a blood soaked Maiku appeared to them, face clean, eyes downcast, and his feet still uneven. Link could see that half of his face held the markings of Oni while the other half remained normal except for the appearance of an unusual scar that covered his right eye. It ran from the top of his hairline to his eyebrow then continued just below his eye and ended on his cheekbone. Link wrapped his arms around Malon defensively, she paled at the sight of her son but she knew that he was still her son. She whispered, "Maiku." Sergei mimicked Link's defensiveness with Linweh while Rimar held back the man that hobbled through the den kept his line straight and true towards Zelda and Garth. He paused in front of them, everyone present was able to see his face as he brought it up to stare down at them. The eye that had the scar was red while the other was emerald. Each iris held small flecks of white in them to show Oni.

"What do you want?" came Zelda's meek question. Garth stayed silent while the man looked down at them, he grinned. That deranged grin of Oni but Link knew better, this grin held intelligence behind it; he knew there was something different about this version of his son. Zelda gulped as Maiku took a seat on the table that was positioned in front of them, the Essence Sword was strapped onto his back, and he stared at them.

His voice was different, lower, deeper, gravelly, "You are my birth mother." The statement shocked every one but Link, he knew, and he was even more concerned about how Maiku found out. "You are sworn to protect your children and help them grow, instead you wanted to kill me. For the power that Linweh held. A power that you wanted so terribly that you killed a Moon Sprite and brought forth a man from the Void. A man that you had first hand experience with, he was evil incarnate and you didn't care." Zelda was scared, she huddled with Garth, Maiku's eyes were locked onto them, "You broke the most vital vow as a mother."

Zelda gulped, "What vow is that?"

"Heh, that's not what you should be asking."

"What are you going to do to me and Garth?"

"Again, wrong question."

"Then...how are you here? How did you escape that world?"

"That's the question you wanted to ask in the first place but you're too frightened of the answer." He paused to let that sink in before continuing, "Rage helped me back along with Oni, and my own will. But what was used the most was the Triforce, three pieces of me, three pieces of it, and it all connected. When I gained the Triforce of Power, it was then that my rage was given a persona, and he waited for me in that Insanity Pool. The power from the Triforce is what brought the three parts of me back as who I truly am; this visage is what I am on the inside and now it reveals on the outside. Although I'm not what you would call 'normal' any longer. When the Triforce interacted with my own three personas, only then did I learn who I truly was supposed to be."

"That scar?"

"Oh?" Maiku ran a finger over it, "Something that Rage decided to procure during his fight in the Insanity Pool. There are a lot of things in there that want a host and Rage wasn't about to let them have his." Zelda paled, "That's right, pale away. Your color does nothing to deter me from what I want to do."

"Which is?"

Maiku grinned, "I'm going to make you see what real insanity is. If you think what Garth went through was bad then you're going to love this." Garth was going to say something but Maiku continued to grin, "You're both going. Only for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours. Depends on how fast the Goddesses and Chrono can act!" Maiku flashed his palms against their faces, both of them held wide eyes, and there was that flash of light once more, Maiku was laughing maniacally, Linweh wanted to break away to help him, but Sergei refused. He held her fast while Link held Malon, to prevent both of them from being lost. As the light faded, they could see Maiku's dark energy, it suspended Zelda and Garth by their faces in the air, they hung motionless with tentacles of darkness wrapped around their bodies, those tentacles wound their way around Maiku's arms before disappearing into his tunic. Once more there was that deranged grin on his face. "Face the facts you interlopers, you're nothing compared to me."

At this point he watched with an expression of glee but that soon faltered as he came to realize what he was doing to them. Maiku stood shocked, the expression written on his face, as if he had just understood what he was doing. Hands covered his face as he growled, "This isn't what I wanted!" Linweh felt heartsick that she couldn't help him, Link ground his teeth together, and Blaze sat there quietly. Maiku growled again, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." It was a mantra that he kept repeating, "STOP IT!" The tentacles dropped the pair on the floor who were gasping for breath, they looked up at him as he was wound around with red, blue, and green energies. Chrono appeared to him, he wore a sad expression, Maiku stared at him with worried eyes, "Have I done something wrong Chrono? I can fix it."

"You've done nothing wrong child. You are the chosen warrior, you have saved Telthar from a horrible fate, and you have saved yourself from a fate that pales in comparison to being sealed in the Spirit Realm." Maiku was confused, Chrono placed his hands on either side of his face, and closed his eyes. "Bring to light the anomaly and do it solemnly." Maiku wanted to scream but Chrono shushed him, instead Maiku clamped his mouth shut as the deity of Time did his duty to protect the male. It was then that the 'anomaly' that Chrono spoke of made an appearance, it manifested out of thin air into a Kirin. Linweh gasped as she recognized her guardian but wondered what Chi was doing here with them.

As the deity finished, Chi trotted up to Maiku, the kirin touched his horn to his forehead, the markings of Oni remained on his entire face, his red eye faded to emerald, and the scar remained on his face. Maiku stared blearily at Chrono, the deity smiled, he leaned forward and whispered, "Maiku you are precious to us all. Three parts of you have melded into one, you may not be able to speak with Oni any more but he is a part of you now. He will be reborn as your son so give him a proper name when it is time as Oni is improper." Maiku was wearing a faint smile as he slipped away from consciousness, Chrono continued to whisper, "Your Rage is now part of you as well, he will only guide you in battle. The markings on your face will never disappear, they are yours to keep and to show who you truly are. The Hero of the Triad." Chi smiled up at the boy, Maiku could clearly see that strange face, he smiled at him, reached to touch the side gently, before falling completely to darkness.

Maiku collapsed onto the floor as the colors faded away, Linweh broke free at the same time that Malon did, both women ran to Maiku, they looked him over, and decided that he was alright. Spring green and blue eyes looked at Rimar, he sighed, and headed over to the fallen male. Rimar picked him up and returned him to the room that he had been inhabiting. This time Rimar stood outside to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. In the mean time, Link was interested in what Zelda and Garth had seen, neither of them wanted to speak about it, and Link grinned. Chrono and Chi disappeared from sight, having done what they were able to while the others took care of everything else.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have done such a thing to my son, he may have been a little insane and probably still is but he's still my son and I'm proud of him," stated Link.

Malon interjected by adding, "He's more my son than yours Princess. The only thing that you did was bring him into this world, I took care of him since he was a baby and that makes him my son. I am proud of him, no matter how he wakes up, he's my son." Link hugged Malon and Linweh smiled at them, Lir was the one who approached Garth and Zelda, he sat down in front of them and whispered just for them.

"You'll be welcome in Telthar, no one will know about this, we'll make up some person from Hyrule but remember that when you do come here, you'll be under armed guard by the Royal Knights and believe me, we'll find a way to strip you of your magic Zelda before your next visit." She stared at him in shock while he left their presence and he looked over his shoulder, "Oh and when Maiku wakes up, I'll have to tell him that his madness was caused by a broken heart that you were the source of. I'm going to tell him everything." Zelda was pleading with him not to say that but he shook his head, "It's what I've decided on and that's how it's going to be. I'm also writing a letter to your father." Immediately he retrieved a pen and paper and began to write the events of what happened while the queen transcribed it for the history book.

In the room where Maiku was guarded, Blaze lay next to him with Nightrunner still watching him sleep, there was a peaceful expression on his face. The only thing that he heard in the distance was a beating drum, rhythmic and consoling, so happy and joyful. Just the sound of a beating drum and nothing more, there was no dragon, there was no man, there was no land stuck in time; just the sound of the joyous beating drum.


	12. Festival of Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 12 - _Festival of Celebration_

Emerald irises fluttered open, the room was dark, he felt something warm near him, and he looked to see the silhouette of Blaze laying next to him. He reached up to stroke the fur, the Howling lifted his head, and immediately began to lick his face. Maiku chuckled but heard a low whinny, he glanced to see Nightrunner with his head through the window, he grinned, and attempted to get out of bed. He stumbled but made his way to his steed. Nightrunner also licked the side of his face while Blaze wagged his tail, Maiku smiled, stroked Nightrunner with one hand, and Blaze with the other. "My friends...my family." They both bobbed their heads in response while he pulled off his bloodied shirt and pants; he realized that he only had a spare pair of pants so he dressed in them quickly, grabbed the Essence Sword, strapped it to his back, and asked, "Oni?" There was no response and he sighed, Blaze put his head down and Nightrunner lowered his head, "I remember what Chrono told me but that doesn't make it any less painful that I can't speak with him." He carefully sauntered towards the door but paused when he passed by the mirror, he stared at his reflection. The markings and the scar surprised him but he traced them with his left hand, there was a glowing mark there, he glanced down to see the Triforce just before it faded out. "So it remains until I can return it." He sighed and opened up the door, he silently padded through the house, no one was around, it appeared that they were all sleeping, and he headed for the kitchen.

Maiku poured himself a glass of Lon Lon milk, drank it, and poured another one. Once he finished his second glass he put the container on the counter and headed outside to see his friend. Maiku noticed that Epona was waiting for him with Nightrunner, he smiled, and greeted the mare. The rancher stroked her cheek and neck, she snorted at him, "I know girl. I'm sort of a mess and I feel a little insane but I think it should pass." The mare nodded while Nightrunner nuzzled the side of his face, he smiled, and Blaze was still following him around as he took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. Maiku headed for the stables, he climbed up the side, and sat on top to watch the sun rise; even if he had to wait a few more hours. The two equines and wolf stayed on the ground, waiting for his return, Maiku glanced at everything with a new understanding, he looked down at his hands, and clenched them. "I remember what I did, I remember everything that Oni did as well. I can't believe that I had that in me but...my rage...Oni's insanity...it's all part of me now." He sighed, and turned his attention back to the starry sky; it was clear, and he smiled as the stars twinkled. Although three in particular shone brither than the rest as if to tell him that he was always being watched and protected by the Triad. "What did he say? Ah yes, the Hero of the Triad. Such a strange title and I'm not entirely sure what it means because the goddesses are three but Chrono must have two counterparts as well." The rancher smirked, "Chrono, Rage, and Oni are one triad. Din, Nayru, Farore are another."

He closed his eyes and immediately opened them the moment that he felt the sun on his face and bare torso. He stood up, outstretched his arms, and greeted the new day. A day where there was no evil, a day where Ganondorf no longer posed a threat to any land, and a day that he would be able to enjoy without the worry of destruction hanging over his conscious. "Perhaps I can finally enjoy Telthar while I'm here," he whispered. When the sun fully rose, he jumped down from the rooftop only to fall over once he landed, he chuckled when Blaze ran up to him. He stroked him, "I'm not strong enough yet but I will be." He reassured his Howling companion as well as his equine and stood once more, Nightrunner approached his side so that the Hylian could use him as support. Maiku took advantage of it although he promised the horse some tasty oats later on, to which the stallion snorted, and the rancher chuckled in return.

Link's son walked carefully towards the house, he entered, quietly shut the door behind Blaze, and headed to the kitchen. Immediately he brought out a large stash of meat, vegetables, some butter, and eggs; he was going to cook even though he knew that he'd end up eating most of it. Maiku began to scramble the eggs, fry the meat strips, and dice the vegetables. He sautéed the vegetables with the eggs, he let it sit for a little bit while he removed the strips of meat, they were placed on a plate, while he fried more. The scent wafted throughout the house, the first person up was Rimar, he began to wonder who was cooking, and thought of Linweh. Rimar was grinning as he made his way towards the kitchen, but he stopped when he saw who was actually in the kitchen. The smith gawked at Maiku, the boy was shirtless, then he turned to face him, and said, "Good morning. I hope you don't mind that I'm cooking."

"Not at all lad." He approached him and immediately embraced him, Maiku laughed once he was released while Rimar took a seat. "How do ya feel?"

"Weak, angry, and a little insane to be honest but that comes with what I have inside now."

"Why no shirt?"

"It was bloody and I didn't have a spare shirt for some reason."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen to me but, for now, I just want to eat."

Rimar nodded, "Yer face looks better." Maiku laughed while Rimar grinned, "That scar makes ya look really tough but not as tough as ya really are. Only a handful of us know how strong ya are."

"I know." Maiku poured some milk and made two plates of food, he set them down on the table, and he immediately began to eat while Rimar joined in. "I hope you don't mind. I'll pay you back for the food."

"Nonsense lad! Eat as much as ya want! You do need to keep up on ya intake. Ya hardly ate anyting these last few days."

"Thanks Rimar. I really appreciate your friendship."

"And I yours. Now eat!" Maiku grinned and dug in while the smith exclaimed, "This is so good! What did ya fry tha meat in?" Maiku only winked at him, "Yer not gonna tell me?" The rancher shook his head which made the smith pout, and it was hilarious to Maiku so he had no choice but to laugh. But the rancher told him that he fried it in some butter. "Tis good!" They were chatting and eating while the others slowly woke up but none of them expected to see Maiku sitting there eating and chatting with Rimar.

When the others were finally gathered around the entryway to the kitchen, Maiku started more eggs and meat with the extra vegetables, he poured many glasses of milk, and set them on the table although Rimar noticed that he kept a large decanter full of milk near him on the counter. The smith knew that he was going to drink it himself so he waited while the others stood there. Rimar looked at them, "Come join us! Maiku made breakfast fer y'all!" The farm girl from Hyrule stared at her shirtless son, the scars that littered his body only made it more real to her that he had gone through a terrible ordeal. Within moments Malon hugged her son from behind, he reached over, and patted her shoulder while she broke down in tears.

Linweh was about to do the same until she watched Maiku calm his mother down, when she left him alone to sit at the table, the princess ran to him, and did the same thing that his mother had done. Maiku chuckled, "It's alright. I'm okay." He turned around and embraced her warmly to show that he was fine, she sniffled while he rubbed her back, and she finally gave in and took a seat at the table. The others followed suit while he gave everyone a plate of food. When he set one down for Link, he looked at his father, and the Hero of Time immediately embraced his son. Maiku faltered since it was so unexpected from the man that he'd come to admire but he returned it warmly. "I'm alright. I'll be fine." When Link refused to let go, Maiku chuckled, "I'm okay father." Link was so shocked that he backed off, Maiku smiled at him, and patted his shoulder, "I'm fine. Really father." The hero sat down to eat his food, once every one had a plate, including the king, queen, Lir, and Sergei; only then did he grab the decanter of milk and begin to drink it.

Everyone stared in shock except for Malon as he downed the decanter of milk, he realized that he didn't have a sleeve to wipe with or a cloth so he bent down so that Blaze could clean his face, when the Howling was finished there was some light laughter before he placed the glass in sink. He looked at everyone and shrugged while waiting for them to finish eating. They were exclaiming what a good cook he was and he only grinned at them while stating that he learned from his mother. At this point, everyone had finished their food, the plates were placed in the sink, and they were all going to head to the living room but everything went silent as Maiku heard the voice of Zelda and Garth. Immediately his brow darted down in anger, he stormed towards the entryway, dark energy exuded from him, Linweh was concerned for him but he abruptly stopped. He took in a few deep breaths to gather himself and then entered more slowly than before. He took a seat in front of them and the pair silenced themselves.

"Why did you want Linweh's power?"

"None of your business," retorted Zelda.

Maiku gave a weak smile, "Heh. I know you're my birth mother and I know what I've done to you, to him, to Ganondorf." They were silent while every one else filed into the room, "Just because I look different doesn't mean anything. I know who Oni truly is and what he's done in the past as well as my good friend Rage. It's been cultivated into a part of me, they both are, and I have the same ability to do the same thing that I did to Ganondorf to you two if you don't start talking."

Garth looked at Zelda who still held her tongue but the former was not about to be sent back to that realm again or be cleaved in the shoulder again. "She wanted the power to bring prosperity to the land of Hyrule since it's failing and to rule instead of the king." Maiku blinked a few times, unaware of what had actually transpired in his homeland, "There was turmoil there since the king announced a new heir to the throne. Zelda's future child is not the heir, instead the king announced another, and since then people have begun to ask who it is. Link wasn't around and the king couldn't announce you because you weren't there so he kept silent but when rumors that Ganondorf returned, people became scared, and the Twilight Guards were being over strained with keeping peace."

Maiku sighed, thought for a minute, and decided that it would be good to do something. So he clapped his hands together and gave a small prayer to the Triad of Goddesses that he was the hero of, and waited for a response. The only one that he received was the glowing Triforce mark on the back of his hand, he nodded, and looked at the two interlopers before him, "It seems that my prayer was answered by the three goddesses that govern Hyrule. There will be peace now and the Twilight Guards will have an easier time. Of this they assured me."

"You...you can speak to them?!" asked Garth.

"I pray to them and they answer."

"So they protect you?!" asked Zelda.

Maiku grinned, "They do more than that. They guide me as does Chrono and now Oni. He was absorbed into me along with my rage. I was told to allow my rage guidance in battle while Oni is to...well...that's my secret."

Garth nodded, "The Munray Kingdom is at your service! Whatever you need I will be more than happy to lend it to you."

"Oh? Is it so that I don't cleave you in two?" Garth nodded quickly while Maiku smirked, "Fine. Munray Kingdom will help Hyrule back on its feet. The money you give is a gift and will not be repaid, it's the least you can do for bringing that man back here." Garth agreed while looking to Zelda, "As far as I'm concerned you're no mother of mine but I will only acknowledge you so that I can do what needs to be done for the good of Hyrule." Zelda gawked at him, "Oh, one more thing. Your light powers?" Zelda clamped her mouth shut while he lifted his left hand, it wasn't much but they could see that the light was sapped out of her and into his palm, it was a swirling ball of light, Maiku looked around, and motioned for Lir to come to him. He approached, he handed the ball of light over to the prince, it surrounded him, and dissipated into his skin. "You have what she lost. Use it wisely."

"I will! I won't let anything happen to it." Maiku smiled and nodded, "You can trust me!" The rancher nodded once more while Lir ran to his mother to ask her how he can harness his new ability while Maiku looked at Zelda who was in despair.

"You made your choice when you decided to forsake me but it was good that you did because I was raised by the best mother any one could have asked for," stated the Triad Hero. She glanced up at him, in those emerald depths she could see that insanity floating there, wiggling to come to the surface.

"One day that insanity will return and you're going to do something that you regret."

"I know it'll return and I'm prepared for it." She was flabbergasted at his audacity, "I already know what comes with being insane, I was there in that pool for enough time to know."

"Who is Oni?"

"Oni is a god that was forsaken by his fellows and his people because he did something irrevocably wrong. He was punished for it but now he is as normal as he can get because of me and I have never and will never condone any thing that he has done in the past. He is my friend, always will be." Zelda looked away from him, "As for the Triforce, I think I'll hang onto it until I'm given further instructions." She only moved closer to Garth while he stood up and exited the house. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, happy to be done with her, and he looked in the direction of Hyrule. He felt unease in his stomach but he knew that everything would be okay since the Goddesses were watching over the land they created. Maiku was by himself with Nightrunner by the lake, he sighed as he stroked his friend's neck, "I know that it will get out of hand one day but I'm prepared for it and until that day comes, I'll never let my guard down." The horse snorted as if to say he was over reacting. "Maybe I am but I don't want to hurt those that I love." Once more Nightrunner snorted and Maiku smiled, "I know you'll stop me." The stallion nuzzled his companion while emerald irises gazed across the still surface of the lake.

-::::::-

Telthar castle was setting up a celebration for the return of their princess and the victory over the evil that had plagued them for so long, Maiku was hiding in the room that they had given him at the castle, there was too much noise for him, and he couldn't handle it. "So noisy..." Blaze laid his ears back while Maiku stroked him, "I'll be okay. As long as I can control myself, I'll be fine." The Howling barked happily while wagging his tail, he smiled, and began to rub the canine's stomach. When he finished he said, "Let's get dressed then." He grabbed the outfits the handmaidens had made for Blaze and Nightrunner, he fitted Blaze with his, and decided that he should do the same for Nightrunner. "I'll change later." Blaze lead him to where his equine friend was staying, Maiku showed him the garb, and his horse snorted. "I know, I know. You don't like it but you'll hurt their feelings if you don't wear it." Maiku teased his steed while dressing Nightrunner up in his royal clothes, "You look good." The horse snorted once more and nuzzled his chest, "I'll go change now too." He left with the Howling in tow, when he returned to his room, he quickly undressed, stepped into the cold water for his bath, and scrubbed himself clean.

He emerged from the room, Blaze was by his side, Maiku was wearing a loose dark red tunic trimmed with yellow and cream colored pants and a matching shirt underneath. He wore a silver breast plate on his chest with elegant markings to match the trim on his tunic, his shoulders held matching rounded pieces just as elegantly carved, and he wore dark brown boots. Maiku completed the outfit with a cloak since he didn't wish to be seen in such garb just yet and there was some fabric that he used to tie his long hair back, the markings and scar were more prominent now that some of his hair had been pulled out of the way. As always, he was given a special pair of gloves that suited his fighting style and he couldn't help but feel that Chrono had something to do with the his new outfit, not so much the design but something more. He received a whisper in return, he smiled, and looked towards the shadows of the castle, "Thank you. I know now that I'm wearing Oni's clothes, the ones that he had worn when he defeated Majora. I am honored and will always wear them in times of great strife and celebration. The armor I will always wear no matter what, it is part of me just as the Essence Sword is part of me." The shadow shifted just slightly and he smiled, there were tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away while Blaze wagged his tail. "Come on boy. Let's go see the others." He barked and followed Maiku through the halls of the castle until he could reach the throne room.

There were voices speaking about a treaty with the Munray Kingdom, he smirked, Garth was agreeing to everything that the king and queen were saying but he stayed in the shadows; not wanting to intrude. Once the negotiations were finished, the contract was being drafted, and Garth signed immediately, Linweh was dressed in an elegant gown, one that was all sorts of shades of green and brown; it befitted her station as Chi's ward. A smile graced his lips while Blaze ran out into the room to greet them, Link grinned, and looked towards the shadows. Shadow piped in _He's there and wearing something all too familiar but only you and he probably know the origin of his clothes. So no more Oni huh?_ Link whispered, "No, not anymore but he knows something about him." _Of course he knows something! But the unasked question is 'what is it?'_ "I don't even have a guess Shadow." _We'll see in time. Now he's as strong as you!_ "Actually, he's stronger than me." _I know! He laid you flat on your back! _There was laughter in the hero's mind while he only rolled his eyes. _He's going to make a great king and a great father._ Link gave a subtle nod while Sergei mused to himself about Link speaking with Shadow.

Everyone waited patiently for Maiku to emerge, he did but they were saddened to see that he covered up with a cloak. "I'm not ready to show it yet." They nodded while everyone was being ushered to the market for the big celebration. He walked with Blaze by his side but he told him that he can go with any one he wanted. The Howling barked and stayed by his side, he smiled, stroked his ears, and continued on towards the market. Linweh smiled at him, he seemed to be better but she knew, there was that lingering madness that Zelda had spoken about, she knew it would return, but she also knew that he would control it as he had been doing since he awakened from his mergence.

"Be careful Maiku," she whispered.

The moment that he entered the market, the sound assaulted him, he balked until he could adjust to it, and watched as the others joined in. He saw his mother dancing with Link, he grinned, happy that they could finally be together without any worry. Green irises were shining like emeralds in a fire as he watched everyone, even Lir was dancing with Linweh, she was laughing, and having fun. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced to see Roderick with a grin on his face. "You look better kid." Maiku nodded, "You should go have some fun."

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of these clothes." He raised an eyebrow at him, "There's a history with these garments."

Roderick asked him to explain and he did, the knight was stunned but he smiled and grabbed Maiku into an embrace. "Kid you've earned those clothes. If you can't see that yet then maybe we need to hit you on the head with a rock." Maiku smiled and Roderick patted his shoulder, "Trust me. You've earned it more than any one else that I've ever known or heard about. You bring honor to him, you were able to make an insane deity sane again. That's nothing to scoff at and to be able to live with that madness eating at your conscious all the time, you've earned it."

"I suppose."

"You know she likes you."

"I know."

Roderick laughed, "So go dance with her!"

Maiku chuckled, "I only do festive dances."

"Well here's your lucky day! The next one coming up is really festive!" Just as Roderick finished, the beat changed to one that he knew all too well. Maiku nodded to the knight, before Maiku could leave the shade of the tent, the Master Knight grabbed his cloak. "Not with this." Maiku nodded, removed the cloak, and Roderick was in shock as he walked into the sun light. "Now I understand why he kept it hidden, that's magnificent armor." He watched on in joy as he tapped Lir to move and greeted Linweh, by this time Link and Malon had left the group to catch their breath.

"It's beautiful armor," replied Malon. Link nodded, "How did they craft such beauty?"

"They didn't make it. It was given to them by the deities." Malon looked up at him, "Those are Oni's clothes before he was Oni. He was an strong deity that defeated Majora, his name was lost through time, eroded away from the Stone Temple. Those are his clothes, cloak included."

He looked at Malon who was smiling, "He's earned them. I'm glad he didn't forget any of the steps I taught him!" Link grinned while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she smiled up at him, but kept her eyes on her son.

"If you could, I would like to have another," he whispered, Malon blushed, and swatted him while he chuckled. "It's true. Malon?" She looked up at him, "Will you marry me?" She gasped and threw herself at him, he caught her, and laughed with her while she agreed. Maiku had caught a glimpse of what transpired and smiled while returning his attention to Linweh, once the song ended, everyone clapped, and she curtsied to him while he bowed. He took her hand and lead her from the floor so she could catch her breath.

"How are you not out of breath?!"

"I'm used to it. Mother taught me fervently through my life."

"You bring honor to your clothes."

"I know."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day."

"It'll be okay."

"I know." Rimar approached Maiku and asked if he wanted to dance, the rancher laughed and nodded, "Come on Rimar. Let's show these people how to _really_ dance!" The smith hooted with joy as they joined in the celebration, Linweh shook her head while joining Link and Malon.

"He's with Rimar?" asked Malon, Linweh nodded while she grinned, "This is going to be fun. Rimar has as much energy and stamina as Maiku. It's like he's five again!" The hero and the princess laughed but were soon silenced by Malon's laughter as Maiku and Rimar were the fastest on the floor. People had moved away from them just to watch them match time with each other's jig along with the increasing beat. When it reached its peak, they stopped in time, and everyone cheered. He scratched the back of his head, "Still easily embarrassed it seems." Link only smiled while Maiku shook hands with Rimar, the smith asked for him to do a jig on his own, so Roderick spoke with the instrument players, and the melody was chosen. "Oh!" They looked at her, "I love this! He's doing his jig!"

Eyes turned to see a lone Maiku, every one moved away from him to give him space, and he took in a deep breath, imagining that it was only his mother and grandfather. It worked, Maiku opened his eyes, started with his hands behind his back, and when the music started, he began his little jig. Every one was shocked to see how fast he could move his feet, hands, and body in time with the melody. The instrument players were even shocked as they stared at him, the faster they played, the faster he danced, and soon the instrument players had to stop to catch their breath. He easily out matched them, they clapped for him, and he bowed to them. Maiku approached them, he spoke with them, laughed with them, and finally bid them farewell so that he could join his mother, father, and the Teltharian who had stolen in his heart.

He met up with them while every one else decided to mosey about, he leaned against a pole while Roderick handed him the cloak, he wrapped it around him but made sure to throw the excess over his shoulder armor. Maiku was breathing heavily while Linweh approached him with some mead, he looked at it then to her. "It's what we serve for celebrations! Just drink it slow and you should be alright." He nodded and sipped it while she stood next to him, watching every one else. "I didn't know you could move like that. I don't think any one thought you could move like that." He shrugged with a grin on his face while she smiled, "You really impressed every one especially those we are allies with and do trade with. They're all here, the royals, the nobles, and I think you impressed all of them because you went to speak with the players. What did you tell them?"

Maiku finished his mead, "I told them that I was very grateful to them for playing a song that I knew and they told me that they were so glad to have met someone who could dance that fast. They never had any one to push them that hard and they were glad for it. I told them that if they ever want to visit Hyrule to send an owl ahead of time addressed to me and I would make sure that they're stay would be comfortable at the castle and that I would take care of all arrangements for them."

"You're so sweet Maiku."

"It's only fair. They were kind to me and it's really the only thing that I can do in return for them."

"Still, you're sweet." Maiku leaned over and kissed her cheek, she blushed, and looked at him, he only smiled warmly. The twinkle in his emerald eyes mad her heart skip, "What?"

"That's a thank you for believing in me and never losing hope. I know you're worried about me with this...insanity inside and I'm glad there's someone to worry about me but don't tell my mother." Linweh nodded while the blush abated, "I'd like to do more but I can't. We're not married." She immediately stared at him again while she blushed, he gave her a half smirk, and turned to watch the festivities once more. "Linweh?" She looked at him, "When do you think I'll be able to bathe you again?"

She swatted at him and stormed off with a crimson face, he chuckled, "I guess I got her upset."

"You just embarrassed her."

"Sergei, nice to see you."

"Great jig out there."

Maiku laughed, "Yeah I thought that up when I was eight or so."

"You're a talented guy Maiku. But you did embarrass her."

"I know. Maybe I should go apologize."

"Nah, don't worry about it. She liked it."

"How can you tell?"

"She hit you." Maiku laughed while Sergei grinned, "I've never seen her act the way she does around you. It's like she genuinely wants to get to know you better and I can tell that you want to share with her but your stations are different."

"For now they are. My birth mother is the princess of Hyrule so I do have leverage."

Sergei nodded, "That you do and until you gain that station, you can embarrass her all you want." The guardian could see that Maiku was grinning, as if he already intended to do so even without anyone's permission. "Have fun Maiku. Stay in touch yes?"

"Always Sergei, you're my friend." The guardian beamed that he was considered a friend of the man who had defeated Ganondorf and tamed an insane deity. Sergei left Maiku's presence to keep an eye on the mob so that no one caused any trouble for the festival. The rancher stood by and watched as everyone else had fun with the celebration, he knew there was no more Ganondorf, he even spotted Garth amongst the crowd with Zelda, he had transferred her powers but he still felt unease in his stomach.

"Wha's the matter Maiku?" The white haired warrior turned to see Link standing there, he looked away. "Uneasy?" He nodded while Link patted his shoulder, "It will pass. I was the same way after I defeated him. He's powerful and it's almost too good to be true that he's gone completely so don't worry about that feeling. It will pass with some time and eventually your body will realize that there is no one to fight. You'll be able to relax a little."

"A little?"

"Yes. You'll always be on guard, same as I. It's a feeling that never quite disappears, no matter how much time has passed."

"I understand."

Link patted his shoulder once more. "Enjoy the festival."

"I'll try."

"If you have any questions just ask me." Maiku nodded while he began to ask about the castle life, he needed to know what went on inside as far as policy but Link chuckled. "Those are things you don't need to learn. Just be yourself, the more you show of your true self to the people then the more they will follow you. You'll have more power and ability to do things that you couldn't before but don't let that get to your head." Maiku nodded while Link smiled at his son, "The best advice that I can give you is to treat everyone the same as if you weren't of noble blood. The way you talk with people when you delivered milk to the castle or to the villages. That's the way you should treat others."

Maiku smiled, "I'll always treat people with the same respect that mother taught me."

"That's good. They'll like you. That's the same reason they like our king." Maiku chuckled while Link grinned. "But go have some fun. You've earned more than anyone else here." His son nodded while Link was dragged away by Malon. He stood there under the shade and watched everything with a keen eye, he was alert, everything was peaceful and joyous but he still couldn't shake that feeling.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid." There was a bark nearby and Maiku laughed, he picked up Blaze, and said, "Let's go dance." He entered the floor while holding Blaze and everyone laughed while the Howling simply grinned and wagged his tail while Maiku spun around with him.

Linweh stood by and shook her head, "He's so silly. But he'll be a great ruler." _Where does that leave me when he's gone? I'll be lonely...but I know that he has plans as does the Spirit Realm. I'll ask mother about it later._ Her mother approached her and she looked at her with a smile, "How are you mother?"

"I'm faring very well. Your father is a little child again but there are some things I need to speak with you about. It concerns your future with the Hylian." She nodded and followed her mother to a more private area away from the festivities.


	13. A Hylian and a Teltharian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim to own the characters or land in _Legend of Zelda_ games. However I do own the following characters: Linweh (Princess of Telthar), Lir (Prince of Telthar), Nightrunner, Maiku, Rimar, and the entire land of Telthar and the people within it as well as any other characters that happen to come up. The creatures from _Legend of Mana_ belong to Squaresoft (now known as Square-Enix) but they are too cute not to use. Enjoy the story.

**Legacy of a Hero**

Chapter 13 - _A Hylian and a Teltharian_

Moonlight reflected on the white hair of the Hylian, he was staring out at the quiet land, his emerald eyes glowing in the dark, and the Trifore mark shining on the back of his hand like a ray of light in the darkness. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the only thing left of his long time friend; he could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes and he knew that he would have to move on sometime. "I wish there was something more that I can do for Hyrule. I don't think I'm ready for this..." His eyes stared into the moon, "I'm so sorry Naria. I really wanted you to see Hyrule but your destiny ended at the hands of Princess Zelda. I wish there was a way for me to show you but now there isn't. Death is permanent." There was an echo in the dark, reminiscent of Oni, he spun around to look but there was no one there, and the Hylian returned to staring up at the moon. "Death is only as permanent as we make it...heh," he smirked, "those sound like words Oni would say." Emerald irises were shadowed as he faced the ground, "I don't think I can do this." The longer he focused on the Triforce, he could swear that the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing brighter than the other two. Maiku smirked, "Thank you Oni. You're always with me until the birth of my son." The Hylian returned to his quarters, he snuggled with the Howling, and closed his eyes with thoughts of Naria and Oni drifting through his mind.

As the sun rose, Maiku was already up, he was meandering the halls in his clothing given to him by the deities, it was a big day for him, and he was still anxious about it. He sighed, "I'm not sure I can do this Blaze." The Howling barked in response as he was also garbed in ceremonial garments, Maiku smirked, "I hope you're right." He barked once more as they made their way into the stables, "How long has it been?" Blaze barked a few more times and Maiku nodded, "Yes...it's been two years at least since we left Telthar. I miss Linweh." The wolf whined to show that he missed her as well, "Well maybe we'll get to see her soon."

There was a presence around the corner, Maiku stopped to see Link standing there, he smiled to him, and his father returned it. "Big day for you." Maiku nodded, "Don't be nervous, everything's going to be fine. It's just a coronation."

"But I'm not used to this kind of thing and will the people even like me?"

"You're on your way to being a great king if you're worried about things like that. I'm sure they'll love you, they'll be surprised and skeptical at first but show them that you want to help them. Only then will they understand that you care for your people as if they were your very close friends."

"Hmmm..."

Link watched as Maiku's eyes wandered and he smirked, "I know that look. Malon told me about it." Maiku glanced at his father, "You're thinking about doing something rash aren't you?"

"More like I should learn everyone's name or at least have them introduce themselves and speak on a first name basis with them or perhaps formally...I haven't decided yet."

"What would you normally do?"

"Respectful titles."

"Then use it. If you show that you don't care about station then they'll love you even more." Maiku gave a small smile and thanked his father, "That's what I'm here for. Openly finally." Maiku laughed while Link gave an exasperated expression that he could finally say that he has a son.

Link's son was fidgeting as he stood with the King next to him, he couldn't help it, it was a huge day for him. As the king stepped forward to the gathered people he announced, "Good people of Hyrule, I have an announcement that will come as a shock to you but embrace it with open arms as Hyrule is in the best hands. My life will end one day and I have an heir chosen to succeed me as Princess Zelda is to rule with Prince Garth in Munray." The people were silent, the king turned to look at Link, he motioned him forward, "Link is our hero, he saved our land many a time. He has a son." There was a collective murmur of joy, Link smiled at them, and the king continued, "The boy's mother is my very own daughter Zelda." Everyone gasped, "It was not his fault that this happened and they did not wed however, I present to you my heir to Hyrule." The king motioned for Maiku to step forward, he took in a deep breath, and stepped into the light; the gasp was even louder as many people recognized the ranch hand from Lon Lon Ranch and Malon's son. "This young lad has just saved our sister land Telthar from Ganondorf, returned Princess Linweh to her parents, and prevented that evil man's return to our own Hyrule. He is given a debt of gratitude for many things, most of us know him as the milk man but he is far more than that. Maiku is our Hero of the Triad! The Goddesses guide him with the Triforce." People murmured and it was then that Maiku held up his hand to reveal the full glowing Triforce, the murmuring stopped, and the people watched in awe. Three colors emitted from his blade, they surrounded him before shooting up into the sky, "Maiku wields the Essence Sword which was crafted with the ancient magicks of the three clans of Hyrule." The king whispered, "Go on lad, say something to them."

Maiku gulped and stepped forward to address the people, "I know that you may not believe in me or that I am fit to watch over you but understand that I will do everything in my power to show you that I can rule. Many of you know who I am, I have delivered milk to you, ran errands for you, fixed your homes, and fixed pens for your animals. I am no different than you, I'm the same person I was before just a little more evolved at the moment." There were some giggles and he smiled warmly at everyone, "I haven't changed from that man who delivered milk to you so early in the morning and I never will change the only difference is that I have gained experience in the art of war that will aid me should there ever be a war. I will not let Hyrule fall to her enemies nor will I allow her to lose her allies, I will be there for them and for you." There was silence and he sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and snapped his fingers. "I pledge on my life, my sword, my honor, and the Triad that I represent that nothing will ever harm Hyrule or the people living within. Should there be a threat then I will deal with it myself if I have the ability to do so, I will not direct soldiers to die in battle, I will lead them in the first charge. I will protect this land and your lives with my very own. I give my life to you, the people of Hyrule, my life is in your hands; you are all my friends, my family, and I protect my family." There was silence but that soon abated as the cheering started, he smiled, "I know that you have your doubts but Link is my father and he will guide me with matters that I don't understand." There was more cheering and he bowed to everyone present, they were stunned into silence as he stood to his height, "My life belongs to Hyrule and I will weigh every decision, every judgement, as if I were considering my own life. My family comes first, Hyrule comes first before me. It always has and it always will, this is my promise to you."

There was more cheering while Link hugged his son which caused the crowd to erupt into a raucous, the king smiled, and wrapped his arms around the two males. Cheering turned to laughter but they parted, Maiku was breathing heavily, and steadied himself. Link whispered, "Your words rang true Maiku. I'm so proud of you." Maiku grinned while Link patted him on his back, Maiku was called by the king, he knelt before him, and the king placed a simple but ornate crown on his head.

"I announce my successor, my grandson Maiku, Prince of Hyrule." There were rose petals being dropped from high up in the castle, the market became bustling with news which traveled to the port, and the people present erupted into a celebration. Maiku smiled at everyone and was taken aside by Link, he was hugged once more, and the newly crowned prince grinned.

-::::::-

Hyrule's new prince was always up at dawn, he wasn't used to his new quarters or anything in the castle but the servants were more than happy to help although some were still skeptical until he offered to help them out. He carried the heavy laundry baskets for the women, helped the men clean the game that was caught in the field, and he even helped the soldiers polish their armor. He did anything he could to show that he meant what he had said on his coronation day; and those in the castle began to love their new prince. He never complained to them, he never refused a request, and he always had time to hear out any changes that could be made to the castle or the market. When mention that some shops in the market needed repairing, he went out with the carpenters to help rebuild them. Many were astonished at how strong he was and the amount of stamina that he held but none were surprised that he never left without the crown on his head nor the sword on his back and always Blaze was with him and sometimes Nightrunner was seen trotting with him.

The people began to love their new prince, he was always willing to listen to suggestions, and many of those suggestions were carried by him personally. If someone wanted to hang some plants on their shop, he helped them do it, if there were warring neighbors he helped mediate them, and the stray animals seemed to follow him around. Although, what shocked most of the people in the market, was the fact that he always came from the castle to feed the stray animals, always with meat that he paid for himself or caught. They noticed it was raw but he was happy, he allowed the dogs and cats to clean his hands before he headed for the day's events. It was at this time that he noticed the fountain, he approached it, took a seat on it, and remembered the first day that he had met Link. Emerald eyes gazed up at the sky, he sighed, and closed his eyes so that he could remember every detail. He smiled to himself, opened his eyes, and noticed a small child standing near him. Maiku knelt down and said, "Hello there pretty girl." The prince immediately noticed that her hair was light brown and her eyes pale blue, the palest that he had ever seen.

The girl giggled, "Hi."

"Who are you?"

"You?" He shrugged which made her giggle again, "You don't know your name?" He shrugged once more and she giggled. Maiku scooped her up in his arms and looked around for her parents. "I don't have any."

"What do you mean?"

"No parents."

Maiku felt shock and began to ask around the other people in the market until he learned that her parents had abandoned her and she was just a street rat. He sighed, looked at her, and kissed her cheek, she touched it gingerly, "I'm sorry that they did this to you. I won't let you live on the street, okay?"

The girl nodded, "My name is Arya." Maiku stood shocked, her name was similar to Naria, he knew that a Moon Sprite couldn't be reincarnated, but he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him while he wrapped one arm around the small child.

"It's alright Arya. I'll take care of you."

"How?"

"Oh? I didn't tell?" She leaned back to look at him, "I'm Maiku." She gawked at him, "That's right but don't tell any one."

"Then why do you wear the crown?"

"So I don't forget that I'm a prince." This made her laugh hysterically as Blaze bounded up to them, Maiku grinned, placed her on Blaze's back. "Until you're big enough to ride a horse, you're going to ride Blaze. Right boy?" The Howling barked and wagged his tail, happy that the small child hugged him on his back, the Howling barked again. "He likes you." Arya smiled and the three of them traversed the market, he began to buy things that she would need, and helped out the villagers as well. They noticed the small child and many of the people were much more kind to him as he had taken in an orphan, something that they knew Princess Zelda would have never done.

As the day progressed, he left the market with people saying their goodnights to him, he returned their gestures, and headed towards the castle. He paused halfway up the dirt path, Arya looked up at him, he sensed something different, he glanced around, and kept his mind open to the Essence Sword. "Hmm..." The child watched him as he changed his posture to offensive, Blaze had taken notice, and began to stay closer to Maiku. They walked through the quiet path towards the castle as the sun began to set, immediately Maiku heard crunching steps that were running towards him. He dropped the bag of things that he bought for Arya, unsheathed his sword, and it clanged against the intruder's. Maiku ground his teeth as he stared into the covered mask of his assailant.

"You'll never be a prince of this kingdom!" Blaze grabbed the bag and ran off to hide with Arya who was still on his back, he hid behind one of the large gossip stones, and watched his master battle the unknown figure. Maiku lashed out with the vines from Kokiri Forest, they tied up the intruder, and the man gasped. "How is this possible?!"

"Oh? My birth mother never told you?" The man began to mumble under his breath, "She's the only one that would send an assassin over to kill me. I'm going to let you go now, if you attack me again, then it won't be the vines that wrap around you. There are far worse things that I can do to you that doesn't involve impaling you. Do you understand?" The man nodded fervently, "Alright." Vines retreated back into the gem on his cross guard, the man bowed deeply to Maiku as he sheathed his sword. The prince quirked an eyebrow at the strange male, the assassin stood up, and pulled off his mask. His eyes were hazel and his hair bright orange, "I see why you wear black at night."

The man gave an uncomfortable smile, "I am terribly sorry that I attacked you but I was paid to do it." Maiku waved a hand of dismissal as Blaze returned with the bag and the small child. He looked and stood shocked, "I had no idea that you had a child! Forgive me young prince!" Maiku waved his hand again to show that it was all in the past. "You are very gracious for sparing my life."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a code that you go by?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to follow me now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You spared my life even though I was trying to kill you and you trust me enough that you let me live. So, in return, I will do anything for you."

"You can tell my mother to stop sending assassins."

"She won't but I can guarantee that no one from my clan will follow her orders no matter how much she offers."

"Thank you for that." When he referenced his mother, Maiku shrugged, "It was worth a shot." The man chuckled, "What's your name?"

"Cecil."

"Good to meet you. Come on then Cecil. You can be Arya's body-guard." The man nodded and began to stay closer to the child, Maiku smiled at him, and the ninja nodded as they made their way back to the castle.

-::::::-

Link was furious the following day, the information that Cecil shared with the king and Link only enraged the hero. Maiku had told him to stay calm as he had another announcement. The two men by the throne stared at him as he introduced the child. "This is Arya and I've decided to adopt her since she has no parents and I've appointed Cecil as her body-guard since he's a ninja and can sneak past our Twilight Guards." Link smiled and so did the king, the prince picked up Arya after she curtsied but there was a familiar scent in the air. It was faint but he wouldn't forget that scent no matter how long he lived, he looked at his father. "Is Linweh here?"

"Yes along with other princesses. Since you're the next heir you need a wife so they've come to show you their worth."

Maiku chuckled, "I only have eyes for one person and we both know who that is so I'm going to take Arya to the training field for some play." The king hooted with laughter as Cecil followed shortly behind them and Blaze bounded through the castle, following Linweh's scent. Maiku had entered the training field, it was empty now, and he put her down to play a game of hide and seek so he made sure to hide in conspicuous places so that she'd be able to find him. The servants had heard of his adoption of the small girl and they began to watch him as they passed by the field. Arya's laugh echoed around the clearing, Blaze had returned with the only person that he had felt attached to, and she watched with her spring green eyes. They held gentleness in them as Maiku pretended not to see her hiding behind a sparse bush, she smiled warmly at the man who had saved her home, and her life. The day of the celebration in Telthar was not lost on her, she remembered what her mother had told her, and she felt anxious about what their future held.

Arya laughed and tagged him, he fell face down, and stayed there for a little bit, she edged closer to him, and he looked up and said, "BOO!" She screamed, giggled, and began to run around, Maiku chased her, caught her, and began to tickle her stomach. At this point the other princesses had come to see the spectacle, Linweh felt jealousy arise but Blaze licked her hand, she stroked his fur, and whispered that she knew who he would choose. Cecil had stayed in the shadows watching from afar, he also held a grin on his face at Maiku's antics, and the young prince was sitting on the ground with Arya in his lap. She held the crown in her hands, he looked down, and gave the most heartwarming smile he had ever given to anyone. "You want to wear it?" She nodded, Maiku took it, and placed it on her head; he knew it was too big but he kept his hands there. "It's a special crown. It floats over your head!" She laughed at him as she turned her head and the crown never touched her, it made her laugh once more, and he continued to hold that smile.

Only when Arya stated that she was tired did he place the crown on his head, he scooped her up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed, he stood up gently while Cecil reappeared next to him, Maiku was going to walk towards the exit but paused as he saw all the princesses staring at him. Instead of advancing towards them, he could see that they were crowding the hall, he looked, and asked, "Linweh?" She emerged with Blaze making a path for her, she approached him, and he used his free hand to place on the side of her cheek. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, too long in fact. How are you faring with your new position?"

He shrugged, "I'm getting used to it."

"I hear that the prince of Hyrule is helping out his people, fixing shops, mediating arguments, preventing assassinations, and even turning said assassins into his own guards."

"I have that effect on people now."

She chuckled, "This little one?"

"Arya. Abandoned on the streets of the market, I met her yesterday, and decided to take her in."

"You have a good heart Maiku."

"Last night Cecil tried to kill me but I converted him to her bodyguard." Linweh laughed which made Maiku smile and Cecil smirked. "I'm glad you came Linweh. I missed you."

"There are others."

"I don't want the others. I want you." He leaned down and kissed her, there were gasps from the others present, when he released her, her heart was beating, and her face crimson. Maiku reached around in his pockets but found nothing, "Sorry I don't have a ring for you yet. I'll get one but," he knelt down and took her hand in his free one, "will you be my queen Linweh?"

She knew it was coming but she was still shocked as were the others present, she nodded, and he embraced her. "Would you like me to get a ring for you Maiku?" asked the body-guard.

"Nah, not now. I'll find one that suits her." He nodded with a smile as he asked if he should take Arya, "It's alright Cecil. She's okay but thank you. I'm glad you came to assassinate me." The man with orange hair smirked and Maiku winked at him, "If not then I wouldn't have the best ninja body-guard for my little girl." Linweh left Maiku's embrace to look upon the small child, "She's my daughter no matter what anyone says."

The princess of Telthar nodded, "You do know what happens now right?"

"I tell my father that we're engaged?"

She laughed, "You're supposed to tell the king but you can tell Link if you want."

Cecil stared shocked, "Link is your father?!"

Maiku nodded, "I guess I didn't mention that huh?"

"No! But, it's more of an honor than ever to guard the daughter of the son of Link."

"The honor is all mine Cecil. Now come on, I'm sure Blaze can make a path for us." The Howling barked and ran towards the group of gathered princesses to make a path for them, Cecil even helped out. "When this is over, you should meet Nightrunner Cecil. You're going to love him."

"I like Blaze so I assume I'll like Nightrunner."

Linweh chuckled, "Nightrunner is finicky with people that he likes." Cecil nodded as he watched the princess and the prince walk through the castle with their arms entwined. The pair lead Cecil to the stables to meet Nightrunner, the horse snorted, and sniffed his hand. Those amber eyes delved into the hazel ones of the ninja and the horse nuzzled his hair. Linweh smiled, "He likes you Cecil."

"I'm honored." Nightrunner snorted once more and gave a low whinny so as not to wake Arya, the ninja smiled, patted his nose, and told the horse that he would protect Maiku no matter what. This made the massive stallion snort again, nuzzle his hair, and Cecil opened up his stall. "You shouldn't be kept in here, you should be free to roam where ever you want like Epona." Once more Nightrunner nuzzled his hair and trotted out into the pasture. Maiku smiled at the ex-assassin, happy to know that there was someone else who understood Nightrunner.

-::::::-

The castle and neighboring lands were buzzing with the news that a Teltharian and Hylian were going to wed, Maiku only smirked at the rumors, it was only a few days since he proposed to Linweh, and Arya was excited to have a mother. Maiku kept her on his shoulders as he helped out the people in the market until the postman appeared with a letter. He thanked the man, told him he was doing a great job, and the mailman was ecstatic at being praised before running off. Maiku gave the letter to Arya to open, she held it front of him to read, his eyes narrowed, and had her put the letter back. Maiku kept one hand on her to keep her place as he put the letter in his waist band, he made one single noted high pitched whistle. Those in the market looked and moved as Nightrunner trotted into the market, Maiku moved Arya to his chest, he mounted his steed, and they headed off towards Kakariko Village.

He arrived, dismounted, and approached the Goron who had sent the letter. "What's going on?"

"Oh some kind of revolt or something. I'm not sure but I heard that the newly crowned prince of Hyrule answered pleas so I sent you a letter." Maiku nodded and thanked him for informing him about the raucous, "You're welcome. I'm glad that there is someone in the castle that will help us." Maiku patted his shoulder and placed Arya on the back of Nightrunner.

"Honey stay here. Nightrunner will protect you." The child nodded and the stallion stayed next to the Goron for safety as Maiku head towards the group of people. The closer he got to the group, he realized that these people were protesting his marriage to a Teltharian, and it made him angry. He could feel the rage building and he had to calm himself because at the edge of that rage was that insanity. Maiku took a deep breath and stated, "Is there a problem here?" Everyone became quiet as they parted to show the prince whom they were protesting. "Feel free to protest but don't cause any disturbance to the people of this wonderful village. They've done nothing to wrong you, your quarrel lies with me." It was then that he noticed the Hylian in charge and he smiled, "It seems we're at an impass once more." The others looked between the two, "Years ago you called my mother a 'no good farm girl tart' which caused us to fight in the market. I triumphed, even though you cheated with an axe, but I still triumphed and if that is what has you all riled up now then I'll be happy to put your mind at ease. What is it that you want?"

The man grinned, "I want you to renounce your crown! Someone else deserves it far more than you!" Others chimed in that he was chosen by the king, "The king is delusional! So is Link! He's no hero! Link's too old to even be a hero now and he holds onto his claim to fame because it's all he has." Maiku still held that warm smile towards the man but underneath he was boiling. "Come on then _prince_ show me what you've learned in that time of being away because, frankly, I don't think you learned anything. You didn't even beat Ganondorf because there WAS NO GANONDORF! You got those markings as a tattoo and that scar from some pub fight."

Maiku smirked, "Ganondorf was real. Would you like to know how I killed him?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Maiku went on to explain how he defeated Ganondorf, how he was lost in the Insanity Pool, and how the Triforce lead him out of it. He made sure to talk about the wise deity that he had met as well as the power behind anger. The people were in shock as he relayed his ordeal, "That's just the ending part of it. That doesn't include the torture that I had to endure for six months at the hands of an unnamed man who didn't want to do it but because Ganondorf ordered it, he had no choice."

"You're making it up."

The prince sighed, removed his sword, placed it on the ground, he turned to look at Arya, and motioned for her to her turn around. Nightrunner took the liberty of his master's instructions, when he faced the others once more, he pulled off his shirt. The horrible scars that littered his torso made everyone gasp, he looked at them, and started to tell which one came from what torture device. The man who had initiated the protest turned and vomited, "I suppose that I should have warned you that this isn't for those with weak stomachs." He wiped his mouth clean while Maiku redressed, clapped his hands, and Nightrunner turned back around. "Do you see that child on the back of Nightrunner?" The man nodded, "That's Arya, she is my adoptive daughter and I consider her my _real_ daughter. Her parents threw her out like trash and I took her in because everyone deserves a family even if it's not a biological one." There was silence, "Use some dandelion tea for your stomach, it will help ease it." The male was stunned as Maiku continued, "She is a Teltharian and I a Hylian but that doesn't mean that we're enemies. Telthar and Hyrule are allies, she has a twin brother to rule Telthar but Hyrule needs a queen. I have seen her wisdom and her courage. In my darkest hour she believed in me, she never lost hope, and I admire that in her. Princess Linweh is my chosen wife, you can protest all you want but until you give her a chance then you'll never know what kind of queen she will be." He let that sit for a moment before continuing, "Also, my biological mother sent an assassin after me, I spared his life and put him in charge of protecting Arya. I don't want needless bloodshed and will do everything to avoid it. I keep the promises that I make no matter the cost."

"S...sorry, my prince."

Maiku patted his shoulder which shocked him and the others present, "It's alright. Everyone has their doubts so don't worry too much and I'm sorry for breaking your axe. I'll get you a new one from Rimar."

"Rimar?! The smith from FireFly Village?!"

"Yeah, the very same one. He crafted my sword so if you'll be patient I can get him to make you an axe to replace the one that I damaged."

"Please you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Why? I've done nothing but be against you."

"Because the past is in the past. We all start anew and it's time to start thinking about what we can all do for Hyrule to make her a more prosperous place, to keep her healthy than to worry about our petty arguments. Don't you think?"

"Yes!" Maiku nodded, bid farewell to those present, and returned to Arya and his trusty steed. He mounted up, thanked the Goron for the letter, and stated that he would send a gift to Goron City for his help. The rock eater was bashful but accepted his words graciously before the prince rode off towards the castle to ask Link what a befitting gift to a Goron would be.

-::::::-

Goron City received a statue of Darunia in praise of their help for stopping a protest that could have gotten out of control. The man received his replacement axe and sent a letter to Maiku stating how beautiful it was, and Maiku was now dressing in his ceremonial clothes that belonged to his good friend Oni. He felt tears at his eyes, he wiped them away, and there was that familiar little girl's voice, "Why are you crying?"

"I miss an old friend that's all."

"Oh, can he not come?"

"No, Arya. He can't."

"Why?"

"He moved so far away but I know he's always with me."

"How do you know?"

"Because those we care for and love are always in our hearts no matter where they go. Even if they pass on, they are still with us, watching over us, always." She smiled, "Death is as permanent as we make it. If you want the ones you care about to always be with you then you keep them in your heart."

"I will remember that...daddy." Maiku paused and turned to look at her, she was bashful about saying that term, but Maiku embraced her, swung her around, and she giggled with glee. As he put her down he began to work on braiding her hair for the wedding ceremony. He put ribbons and flowers in her hair, she looked at it, and asked, "How do you know how do that?"

"There is an older woman that you're going to see at the ceremony today, she has long red hair and blue eyes." She nodded, "You see she's my adoptive mother but I always considered her my _real _mother." Arya was in shock, "She works on Lon Lon Ranch which is why we don't see Link around often. She raised me from a baby and taught me everything I know about life, love, ranching, milking, and everything to do on a ranch." Still the child was in shock, "She's your grandma and I'm sure that you can call her whatever you like, she won't mind. She's a kind woman and, if you want, you can stay at Lon Lon Ranch for some time in order to get to know her better. Besides I think she'd like to meet her granddaughter."

"I would like that."

"Alright then. We'll make a date soon and you can stay with my mother."

"Gammy. I can call her Gammy?"

"Of course you can." Arya giggled once more while he finished getting dressed, she held the pillow that held the rings on them, he looked at them, and smiled. The girl stated that they were so pretty and he nodded, "Yes, Linweh's ring is crafted to show the three clans of Hyrule while mine shows the deity of the great Kirin Chi and Chrono." She asked who they were and he explained that they were the deities in Telthar, "Don't worry. I'll take you there when you're older so you can see your mom's land."

"That would be wonderful. Thanks daddy!" She hugged him while he said that she was welcome, once they parted, he dressed Blaze, and Nightrunner. "Come on! You're going to be late for your own wedding!" He laughed as she tugged his hand to lead him out of the bedroom, he followed her down the hall and towards the Temple of Time, he felt his heartbeat pick up, and he felt his hands get clammy. "Daddy your hands are all wet."

"I know sweetie." He wiped them off and took his place at the altar while he waited, there were many people there from different lands, he recognized his mother, Link, Lir, Sergei, the queen of Telthar, the king of Hyrule, and even Zelda and Garth were present. Maiku took in a deep breath and Arya stood next to him with the rings while Blaze took on patrol with Cecil and Nightrunner.

Linweh appeared at the end, everyone was shocked to see her wearing the wedding gown, it conformed to her figure before flaring out at her waist. The veil covered her face as she walked down the aisle with her father at her side. Maiku held his breath as she approached the altar, he lifted the veil, and his face turned crimson at how beautiful she appeared. "You're blushing," she whispered and he only nodded while Arya giggled. The man present began the invocation of the wedding, as it progressed into the vows, they each said their own as the rings were exchanged.

Maiku said with a warm smile, "No matter what I will be with you by your side, no one will be able to tear us apart, and should that happen I will do everything in my power to bring you home as well as Arya."

She smiled, "I will be by your side always, nothing can take me away from you and should that happen I will do everything in my power to find my way back to you and Arya." The man nodded and told Maiku that he could kiss his bride. He did so with gusto which made Arya laugh while the others cheered and when he released her the man smiled.

"A Hylian and a Teltharian. I thought I'd never see the day that this would happen." Maiku smiled at the man, "I am glad that I got to see this. Prosperity will shine down upon both of our lands with the Triforce in unison with Chrono and Chi. This is truly a blessed day for us all." Maiku picked up Arya, he put her on his shoulders, Linweh and him walked down the aisle as people cheered. He felt blissfully happy inside, the insanity was at bay, and so was the rage. For a fleeting moment he thought he saw Oni standing in the corner, smiling at him, telling him that he did a good job, and that he would see him again in nine months.

Maiku smiled and Linweh asked, "Who are you smiling at?"

"Just an old friend."


End file.
